


Finding Skylar - Resident Evil [Leon]

by Shirasu22



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, C-Virus, F/M, T-Virus, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 63,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirasu22/pseuds/Shirasu22
Summary: Once she was an agent who worked for the government. Now she's a test subject for Umbrella. Skylar Wolfe must figure a way out of the facility in hopes of meeting Leon once more.





	1. Chapter 1

Skylar Wolfe, she was one of the survivor's from Raccoon City. Along with three others..Claire Redfield, Leon Kennedy and Sherry Berkin. When they got out of the city Claire had left them to go find her brother as Leon and Skylar were found by the government along with Sherry, to make sure that her protection was valid they were pretty much forced to work for the government and soon became agents for them.

 

Skylar was partnered up with Leon due to their knowable of the viruses and so they were the ones to be sent if any B.O.W attacks happened, their first mission was to rescue the presidents daughter though...and even if that was a success Skylar couldn't help but feel like something horrible was gonna happen...and boy was she right.

 

Not even a few years later Leon and Skylar were sent to an island to discover just what type of virus they were working on next, it was humored that the new virus called the T-virus would be made and sent out off into the city of Russia in a few weeks so they were to get in the hideout and stop all plans.

 

But this time their attempt wasn't that successful, when the two agents got as far as to gaining the information needed and nearly taking down all the workers someone from Umbrella was hidden within the shadows of the building watching them. Their plan you ask? Use one of the government agents as a tool to see if the virus was even able to bond with anyone.

 

That's when everything went down, some of the dead were released before Leon and Skylar and right when they were gonna finish killing them all a sleeping gas broke into the room before them.

 

"Leon! The smoke!" Skylar coughed.  
"Don't breath it in!" Leon said.

 

It was rather too late though since Skylar coughed more but soon fainted as she fell to the ground, Leon tried to get to her side when the sleeping gas kicked in and he too had fainted from it all.

 

"Wonderful...men grab the girl and leave the agent there. All we need is one to see if this virus will bond with her." A mans voice said.  
"Yes sir!" Men replied.

 

Two men picked up Skylar's body and walked outside to the van that they would bring her into another Umbrella building to, a place where they did experiments on things to see what reaction the virus they had in there would do.

 

It took about an hour drive to get their, they moved Skylar on a hospital stretcher to make everything look normal, the sick bastards made it look like the women was a sick girl who needed help with something that would be 'wrong' with her.

 

That was all for show to be honest, once in an elevator they all went deep underground to where the lab would be at, as the doors opened the men pushed the stretcher to the single lab where Skylar would be in for a while.

 

Though they didn't expect her to wake up slightly, thankfully for her if Skylar was able to escape from here she'd be able to know just who was doing this to her as her hearing was slightly back along with her sight a bit.

 

"Set her up for the T-Virus." A voice said.  
"But sir shouldn't we examine her first? To see if any damage was done before you found her?" Another asked.  
"Alright fine make it quick! I want this done fast!" The same voice ordered.  
"Yes sir." A women's voice this time replied.

 

As it seemed there was two doctors around her they worked, what they discovered truly broke Skylar's heart...cause she knew that then and there that this wouldn't live through whatever these bastards were about to do to her.

 

"My god...she's pregnant...sir I don't think it's a good idea to-" The women said before a gun shot was heard.  
"I don't care, continue with the project now. Understood?" The mans voice said.  
"Y-Yes sir..." The other mans voice replied, scared.  
"Good, see it done before I return." The mans voice said.

 

Skylar's blue eyes opened slightly and she then noticed just who was responsible for this, Albert Wesker, the damn man who betrayed S.T.A.R.S and join Umbrella. Damnit now he was the cause of her unborn child's death.

 

'I'll kill you....Wesker...' Skylar thought before passing out again.

 

But not without hearing some device that must of had the T-Virus in it being placed within her. The only doctor now had to make sure that the baby within the agent didn't eat her from the inside so he was forced to make her no longer have a child.

 

**On That Island Hours Later**

 

Leon groaned as he woke up again, sitting up he looked around for his partner only to find himself all alone in a erie silent room, the dead of the zombies were still dead and there but no one else was around.  
Not even Skylar herself.

 

"Shit!" Leon scoffed.

 

Trying to contact her by phone he ran around the island to see if she was anywhere around the place but he had no luck at all. Nor did he have luck with contacting her. A horrible feeling grew within Leon's chest as he thought of his partner and the women he grew to love...he knew that it wasn't allowed to become romantically involved with your partner as an government agent.

 

But he just couldn't help it, they spent a lot of missions together and completed them by getting out of them alive each time, and he couldn't lie to himself that she was indeed a beautiful women who could carry herself rather well.

 

When he figured out that the feelings were mutual he and Skylar both secretly started to some what date, no one really asked the other out or anything it all pretty much started with a random kiss, which turned into some nights of sleeping together in some hotels that they would be to stay at for a mission.

 

Everything was kept a secret and strictly to a professional way, but now that Skylar was missing Leon wasn't sure how the hell to deal with this..first things first though he had to contact Hunnigan and inform her of this horrible event. Pulling out his receiver he contacted her it was a bit before he saw her face on the screen.

 

"Leon! There you are we have been trying to contact you and Skylar for hours." Hunnigan explained.  
"That's the thing...Skylar is missing.." Leon informed her.  
"What?" Hunnigan's eyes widen.  
"I think some Umbrella members took her, the room we were in suddenly got hit with gas and it was effective since it knocked us out..when I came to she was gone." Leon explained.  
"Oh god...okay I'll get a search team to head out to look for her as soon as possible. A chopper is on it's way to pick you up as we speak." Hunnigan said.

 

After that the line cut off and Leon was left to wait, he hated this. The feelings he had for Skylar was real ever since Raccoon City his feelings for the women grew. They saved one another many times and they sure as heck worked well together considering they both would get the other back on track for the mission they were on.

 

But now? Leon wasn't sure what to do at this point...he wasn't even sure how long it would take before she would be found and he had hoped that they stopped the T-Virus from reaching Russia..Leon could only hope.

 

That's all he could do by now as he hoped deep down in his heart that Skylar was still alive somewhere and that she'd be brought back to him soon safely.

 

His hope and wish would only come true...within two to three years later though...


	2. Chapter 2

Panic rose within the agent's losing a fellow and rather good agent, comrade was never a good thing, nor did it help when no one was able to find her. The search team came back with nothing and Leon didn't like hearing the news as he was just getting off the helicopter when they arrived back.

 

Why did he get to come back home safely and Skylar couldn't? Just who took her and why do they need her? Something wasn't right and Leon wasn't liking this at all. His partner was taken so suddenly and at time like this where the world was at it's last leg on it's fight with the viruses and B.O.W's.

 

Sitting in a room within the building full of agents Leon rested his elbows on his knee's and just stared at the floor, this was a huge blow to him cause he promised himself that he'd protect Skylar ever since they became agents themselves and worked together.

 

'Skylar...please hold on...I promise I'll find you.' Leon thought.

 

"Leon.." A voice called out.

 

Looking up he saw Hunnigan right in front of him, she sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder for some sort of sort comfort. She knew it hurt Leon to lose his partner like this and she also knew the two had some sort of romantic emotions involved with one another yet never said a word to anyone yet since she considered them friends.

 

"Let's go see if I can find anything on Skylar with some video feed." She told.

 

Nodding with a sigh Leon stood up and followed her to the room where everyone was working on a computer either helping other agents out on their missions or looking for other horrible acts of terrorism.

 

Sitting down Hunnagain started typing away as Leon looked over her shoulder at the screen, leaning over he watched as four small screens of a video play was soon up within minutes. Most of them were of normal day rush hour. But soon something caught Leon's eye.

 

"Wait play back the third one." Leon said.  
"You think you saw something?" Hunnagain asked.  
"Yeah.." Leon replied.  
"Alright." Hunnagain nodded.

 

When the video was played back all they could get was the side view of Albert Wesker's face, well at least they knew who took Skylar but it still didn't explain where the hell this man took her since they did an amazing job to cover Skylar up and make it look like it was another person to go to a hospital.

 

"Damn...still don't know where they took her..." Leon sighed.  
"They were smart, after this there isn't anything to prove where they went." Hunnagan sighed.  
"Someone else is working with them..." Leon groaned.  
"Shall I inform the B.S.A.A about this? Their target has always been Wesker." Hunnagain said.  
"Yeah it would also cover more ground to find Skylar." Leon agreed.  
"Alright will do, go get some rest. We will find her Leon." Hunnagain explained.

 

Leon walked out of the room but couldn't help but asking himself as to just when will they all be able to find Skylar? Whatever happens he knew that Umbrella was going to pay for it. He'd make sure of that.

 

**Three Years Later**

 

The case of finding Skylar Wolfe was left cold, she was still considering missing yet the government made no move to place up missing person report they wanted to find their missing agent within secret so that the world wouldn't really panic that someone within the government has been gone for three years now.

 

As of now The President was having a chat with Leon.

 

"I know your refusing partners Leon, we still haven't found Agent Wolfe just yet and some are assuming she's already dead." The President sighed.  
"I know she's not, Skylar doesn't just die this easy, besides Wesker took her to Umbrella." Leon explained.  
"Yes we know, but he's been off the map for years now. The B.S.A.A are going to great lengths to track down Wesker and also we have already destroyed many Umbrella facilitates yet Agent Wolfe hasn't popped out of any just yet." The President frowned.  
"Umbrella has always been known for making more without our knowledge and keeping some secrets from under our noses." Leon explained.  
"That's exactly why you hold hope? I must admit your loyalty to me and to Agent Wolfe is amazing." The President explain with a small smile.  
"We've been through it all sir, it's only fair if I have this much trust and hope that she's still alive out there." Leon told.  
"Keep a hold of that, who knows one day she might turn up." The President explained.

 

Nodding Leon soon walked out of the office and headed back downstairs, for three years now it had been true that Leon didn't want to work with anyone else. It wasn't only cause he was in love with Skylar but working with a new partner meant he had to get to know them more and he'd have to deal with the fact that things were so awkward.

 

**Somewhere Else**

 

Skylar groaned as she laid down on the bed given to her in the windowless room, she'd guess she was underground which to be honest was a rather smart idea on Umbrella's part to make that hid from anyone's eyes. No matter though Skylar knew she'd give the location out soon as she could see a way out.

 

But for now she'd just have to do what they wanted in order to stay alive, right now all she was doing was endless training. Some how she bonded with the T-Virus and it caught the eyes of Wesker and his partner in this damn hell she was living in now.

 

'Three years now it's been...I wonder if anyone is still looking for me...' Skylar thought.  
Sitting up she stared at a wall in front of her as she remembered the events that happened over the years she's been locked up in here.

 

*Flash Back*

 

"It's amazing that you've bonded with the T-Virus, Now I wonder what abilities you have...so you'll be fighting some undead without weapons...make sure you live or you'll be their food." Wesker said over the com.

 

Damn him! He's only playing with her!

 

Soon after that ten undead came through the doors rushing at her, glaring she punched and kicked even snapped their necks quicker then she did before. It was like her agility was enhanced same with the endurance of hers and not only that but the power that came off her hits.

 

She became a weapon in Wesker's eyes. But to Skylar she didn't feel human anymore and this was something that bastard took from her!

 

But then something happened...out of no where three undead were sent flying away and hit the wall as their necks snapped. Skylar was shocked..she didn't even touch them! What the hell just happened?! Although to Wesker this was great results finally he was seeing more and more of what the girl could do now.

 

Smirking he walked out of the room he was in and down the hall, this information was wonderful.

 

*Flash Back End*

 

Was that some sort of power she was given when her blood bonded with the virus? She didn't know but she knew for sure that now indeed it was confirmed that she wasn't human anymore, how the hell would she be able to confront Leon now if she was even able to meet up with him again?

 

'He might toss me aside and I'll be the monster in everyone's eyes....' Skylar thought frowning.

 

Laying down on her side Skylar closed her blue eyes and wondered just when would her freedom would come, it's been three years now and anything that this place has done to her hasn't broken her just yet she still held hope that Leon was the one who still believed she was alive.

 

She knew by now other people had given up since they weren't all that close with her but still Skylar hoped in her heart that Leon wasn't just the only one looking for her, she made friends with other people as well though they rarely do see one another.

 

Who you ask?

 

Claire of course, Jill and also Chris...Claires older brother and his second command Piers who became like a brother to her. Curling up in some what of a human ball she closed her eyes tighter but refused to cry and let Wesker see her in her weak moment.

 

'Please someone find me soon...' Skylar thought.

 

**With The B.S.A.A**

 

Piers was working on getting the team ready for departure where it was reported that some B.O.W's would be at and he needed the men to be ready for when their Captain arrived to give out orders and inform just where they would be heading.

 

"Get ready, the Captain will be here soon!" Piers ordered.  
"Yes sir!" The soldiers replied.

 

Getting ready himself his mind wondered to his missing friend, Skylar was one of those agents who he could joke with and also know that she had his back and he had hers. But this sudden disappearance was heavy on him although he knew that this hurt him he didn't let it effect his job as a solider no way.

 

If he did he'd be allowing people to die, and also Skylar wouldn't like that at all.

 

"Alright men line up!" Chris said, coming through the door.  
"Listen up we got word that some B.O.W's have been sighted in China, we are to get there and see just what they are doing there and stop them before anything else happens. Understood?" Chris explained.  
"Yes sir!" The men replied.  
"Move out!" Chris ordered.

 

When Piers was about to follow Chris held his arm for a moment before letting go he gave the other a stern look.

 

"I know you want to find Skylar, all of us do." Chris said.  
"Chris this mission could also give us another attempt to find her whereabouts and also Weskers." Piers said.  
"I know I've been looking for Wesker for years ever since he slipped through my grasp...but I need you to focus on the mission first then we can see if anything in China has something on Skylar...alright?" Chris suggested.  
"Sure thing." Piers nodded.

 

Nodding back the two then followed the men who were waiting on them in the helicopter for their departure. It wasn't anything new that Chris and Piers would also be looking for Skylar heck anyone she bonded with over the years she worked as an agent was wanting to help.

 

Piers only hoped that China would at least have something on Skylar cause every time they looked...nothing was uncovered not a damn thing and Piers was getting restless about it. He had a silent promise with Leon that they would both be searching non stop for the missing agent and that's just what they were gonna do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Underground Umbrella Facility**

 

Skylar had been asleep for the moment and as she was Umbrella workers were at work doing their own things, two people who were placed on the job to look after Skylar were reading her vitals and everything else that would need to be recorded.

 

"It's remarkable that she's still breathing and not mutating with the T-Virus in her." One said.  
"She's not mutation...I wonder if the blood we extract from her once a week is gonna be used for a cure?" Another asked.  
"I believe so cause if this happens more often and more people can bond with the virus our research will be amazing." The man spoke.  
"Indeed, though there is another that bonded with the T-Virus...she's new but she can also be useful as well to us." The women said.

 

Walking away from the rooms that stood side by side both had a name on them.

 

Project Alice

 

And

 

Project Skylar

 

Two women who would change the whole ordeal for Umbrella, they both were able to some how bond with the virus and live through it without mutation or even dying then coming back as the undead. They never once met just in case they were to turn on Umbrella or even plan to do so.

 

Just cause their rooms was next to one another didn't mean they were stupid enough to let the girls meet up and secretly come up with a way to get out together...then again they also weren't stupid to believe that Skylar would one day figure a way out and then come back to crush them down for what they did to her.

 

And revenge would be the biggest thing Skylar would ever want within this company for making her into a freak and forcing her and Leon to lose their child so soon.

 

**Hours Later**

 

Skylar had woken up after a few hours of sleep, she had found a ball and decided to take it through one of her 'training sessions' that Umbrella had placed on before her. Bored out of her mind she bounced the ball off the floor onto the wall and it landed back into her hand.

 

She did this for a few minutes but soon after screams and shout were being heard behind her door. Catching the ball she looked towards it very soon after the lights went out and the screams had stopped.  
'What just happened?' Skylar thought.

 

The back up lights returned on and the door to Skylar's room opened slowly and she walked out with careful but slow steps. Looking around she didn't see anyone or anything down the hall, shouldn't there be some sort of workers or even the undead around? This was Umbrella after all.

 

Looking at herself now Skylar noticed she was still wearing that white tank top and white sweats they gave her to wear, she didn't really like the color to much since not only was this easy to get dirty but its been the color she was forced to only wear for the past three years.

 

Since there didn't seem to be anyone around Skylar took this to be the perfect moment to escape, finally after being locked here after three years her time had come to gain freedom and report back to the government that she was still alive and well. And also that now was time to take down Umbrella once in for all.

 

But before she could make another step a hand covered her mouth and a women's voice whispered in her ear.  
"Do you work for Umbrella?" She asked.

 

Shaking her head Skylar was soon released, turning around she noticed another women almost as tall as her maybe a bit taller she had short hair and seemed to be wearing the same cloths as her. Looked like she wasn't the only one held under here.

 

"Who are you?" Skylar asked.  
"My name is Alice." Alice introduced herself.  
"I'm Skylar." Skylar replied.  
"How'd you get here?" Alice asked.  
"I was taken from my partner while we were on a mission, we were sent to investigate the rumors on Umbrella planning on setting free the T-Virus when some knocking gas appeared in the room we were in....next thing I know I wake up here." Skylar explained.  
"So what...your some kind of agent?" Alice asked.  
"Yeah." Skylar nodded her head.

 

As the two women talked they walked down the hall that their rooms were in, it didn't take long for them to run into a few undead which wasn't much of a problem for them since they worked together to kill the amount of undead before them.

 

"I see you got some good moves there." Alice smirked.  
"It's due to training...and also what Umbrella did to me..." Skylar sighed.  
"They used you as well?" Alice muttered.  
"What?" Skylar asked.  
"I'm asking if they used the T-Virus on you as well?" Alice said.  
"Yeah...but how do you know so much about this stuff?" Skylar asked.  
"I used to work for them, an underground facility called 'The Hive'...I was going to report their findings but things got out of hand and Raccoon City paid for it..." Alice sighed.  
"Raccoon City...that place was hell...." Skylar sighed.  
"You survived through it huh?" Alice asked.  
"Yeah me and three others did...but I vowed that Umbrella would be taken down for good." Skylar said.  
"Looks like we got the same thought in mind then." Alice smirked.  
"Looks like it." Skylar grinned.  
"Let's get out of here first, then Umbrella is going down." Alice said.  
"Agreed, they will pay for what they did to us...and to the thousands of people they killed without batting an eye to them." Skylar said.

 

Umbrella was gonna be given hell, cause the two 'subjects' they worked so hard on to train to become stronger and faster fighters were going to raise hell upon them. Both women had different reasons for doing the same payment to Umbrella but either way they wouldn't be able to stop these two women.

 

They both had been searching for a place to get out of here, but first they needed to see where the main office would be. Both women agreed to heading there first so Skylar could contact the D.S.O and report that Umbrella had another facility underground.

 

"After I contact someone we need to get the hell out of here, after that it would be best to get some weapons on us just in case the virus has spread like Raccoon City..." Skylar said.  
"Good idea, it's all we got right now anyway." Alice sighed.

 

**Meanwhile With Leon**

 

The T-Virus had spread suddenly within Russia and it spread quick...just like Racoon City all over again, only this time no one had a response to who was responsible for this sudden virus attack.

 

Leon was once again forced to fight his way out of this place full of undead, the army brought forces to quickly help anyone left alive to get out of the city quickly but some suffered the same fate as those who were already dead. This wasn't good...he and Skylar were so close to uncovering who was responsible for this and now that their mission failed the Russia had to pay for it.

 

'Damn! This is our fault...' Leon thought.

 

A women that went by the name of Helena Harper who also worked for the same government for about a year now was forced into working with Leon in order to escape Russia to the safety point of the city just so they could stay alive.

 

"I'm Helena Harper, I've only been working here for a year now.." Helena said.  
"My names Leon, I've been here a while..." Leon sighed.

 

Looks like he'd have to work with someone other then Skylar for now...he just hoped Skylar would turn up soon cause they need her more then anything no thanks to this T-Virus.

 

**With Skylar And Alice**

 

"Over there!" Alice shouted.  
"The office! Yes finally!" Skylar grinned.

 

Instead of staying and killing the loads of undead workers behind them they both ran to the open door of the main Umbrella office and quickly closed it. It took a bit of pushing but both women managed to get it closed and locked.

 

"I'll find anything that can be used as a weapon and you contact someone." Alice said.  
"Alright." Skylar nodded.

 

Walking up to a chair Skylar sat down and started typing away at the key bored, thankfully it still had power so it was easy to hack into and contact someone.

 

"Come on...." Skylar whispered.

 

As she typed away to hack into the computer and get into some contact with Hunnigan she made sure that any files on her or Alice would be forever gone from Umbrella's grasp she didn't care about their needs and research on them, they were gonna get their lives back for sure.

 

Giving out an happy chuckle she was soon patched in with someone. Quickly she placed on the headset so she could speak to someone within the mic.

 

"Hello?" Skylar tried.  
"This is the D.S.O, who is this? And how did you contact us?" A voice asked.  
"I'm agent Wolfe, I've been missing for three years but I'm still alive...if you want proof I'll send a live video." Skylar smiled.  
"Agent Wolfe?....." A voice asked.  
"Yes, like I said I'm willing to prove I am who I say I am..." Skylar said.  
"Alright accepting live video feed." The voice said.

 

Pressing a button Skylar then looked into the camera that was connected with one of the agents within the government.

 

"My god...it's really you..." A man said.  
"I know, could you please pass me over to Hunnigan?" Skylar asked.  
"Sure thing ma'am." He replied.  
"Skylar? Is that really you?" Hunnigan asked.  
"Yeah it's me, listen I'd love to catch up but we need a way out of here." Skylar said.  
"We?" Hunnigan asked.  
"She and I have to get out of here before the virus spreads to the city." Alice said coming into the video feed behind Skylar.  
"I'm afraid it's to late, the virus has already reached half of the city." Hunnigan frowned.  
"What?!" Skylar gasped.

 

It reached the city already?! No...no this couldn't be happening it was Raccoon City all over again..

 

"Shit..." Skylar mumbled.  
"Look I can show you a way out by locating where you are by this feed, I'll give you a way out but from there you'll have to meet up with Leon somehow." Hunnigan said  
"Will do, thanks Hunnigan." Skylar nodded.  
"Get back here alive alright?" Hunnigan said.  
"We will." Skylar replied.

 

After getting the way out of this underground facility both Alice and Skylar looked at the vents, the only way they could get there without being in any contact with any of the undead. Climbing up the two women then set forth to escaping this hell and meeting up with Leon again.

 

'Hold on Leon...I'm coming back to you soon...' Skylar thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Since the vents were so small Alice decided to go first as Skylar followed behind her they crawled through the vents slowly not only to make sure they didn't alert any of the undead but cause they didn't trust this place at all.

 

"We should be getting to the door to lead us out soon.." Alice said.  
"Good, I don't want to stay in this place any longer..." Skylar sighed.

 

Slowly opening the vent Alice first leans down to check if the hall was clear, when it was she quickly jumped down and kept watch as Skylar followed through. Sighing the girls noticed an elevator there looks like they would have to take it in order to get the heck out of here.

 

"Oh great...more shit to get into just to get the hell out of here..." Skylar sighed.  
"Well its the only way out that works for us right now." Alice nodded to the elevator.  
"Yeah..." Skylar groaned.

 

Walking towards the elevator the girls noticed some undead within some rooms that were locked, when they noticed two living people they rushed to the windows only to be forced back due to the glass. They couldn't get their next 'meal' to chew on that's for sure.

 

"This place needs to be destroyed either way." Skylar sighed.  
"Indeed, but for now we need to get out of here." Alice said.

 

Quickly getting in the elevator that had blood on the floor and walls they pressed the button to go to the top which should lead them to the upper ground building to let them out. But what nerved Skylar was that she felt as if there would be some undead waiting for them there.

 

"I have a feeling some of them will be there...did you find anything to use as a weapon for us until we get actual stuff?" Skylar asked.  
"Small knifes that's about it." Alice sighed.  
"Well...knifes are better use in quick combat. And close encounters" Skylar said remembering what Leon said to her at some point.

 

**Flash Back**

 

"Skylar use knifes next time, they work better for close encounters." Leon told her.  
"Alright alright I'll remember to." Skylar chuckled and nodded her head.

 

**Flash Back End**

 

"You sure know your stuff." Alice commented.  
"My partner gave me that advice to be more honest." Skylar chuckled.  
"Sounds like you like him." Alice teased.  
"Wha-What?! I just..." Skylar tried to voice out.  
"No worries it's cool with me, though I heard having a relationship with your partner isn't allowed...is it?" Alice asked.  
"It's not...we did do couple things but kept it to ourselves.." Skylar sighed.  
"Secret safe with me. Besides I can tell you love this Leon guy." Alice replied.  
"Ever since Raccoon City..yeah." Skylar confirmed.

 

When the elevator dinged as a signal they were no longer underground Alice quickly gave Skylar a knife and they both rushed out soon as the doors opened. Like Skylar felt the undead were there waiting for them and to make it worse what Hunnigan told them was indeed true since the front doors to the building were wide open....open for the dead to hunt down the living...

 

Running and killing anything in their way the two women rushed out of the building and decided to look for a store that held guns, ammo and new cloths for them to wear in order to be fully ready for this new virus attack.

 

**With Leon**

 

The undead were relentless, but thankfully Russia did some quick thinking and created a safety point in the west side of the city. This meant anyone who survived the attack was to go their and wait for more help. Meaning that they had to sit and wait as people either helped the injured or some people came around giving out food and water before they could let others free.

 

"We need to get to the west side alive..." Leon sighed.  
"Might as well, but we might need to get their by car to make things faster." Helena said.  
"Know how to hot wire one?" Leon asked.  
"I could try." Helena shrugged her shoulders.  
"Well...let's go find one then." Leon ran down the street they were currently on.

 

After a moment with killing off some of the undead and the B.O.W's that were released within the city they came across a truck with the drivers door open, looking around they noticed no one was inside so Helena took point to hot wire it while Leon kept watch so no undead would surprise them.

 

"Might want to hurry up." Leon said.  
"I know just hold on I almost got it." Helena sighed.

 

He was hard to deal with right now and she wasn't sure what was bothering him, but she had a small idea as to who was making him this restless. Agent Skylar Wolfe, she read through papers and a missing report that Skylar was his first and only partner up until she went missing.

 

It was already three years and he still refused a new partner but since now they were pretty much forced to work together she knew that this part must be bothering him...not that there was anything wrong with Helena herself it just seemed like Leon was more used to working with Skylar.

 

It was understandable really.

 

**An Hour Later**

 

Leon was driving the truck as Helena was resting in the passenger seat, nothing was spoken as there wasn't much really to be said but minutes later Helena spoke up and it was on the subject that had to do with Skylar. She wanted to know what type of women the girl was and just how she could be missing for three years now.

 

"Who is Skylar Wolfe?" Helena asked.  
"Why do you want to know?" Leon asked.  
"When I first joined I was given files on other agents I might work with in the future, though when I came to Skylar's I didn't realize until soon after that she was one of the missing agents." Helena explained.  
"She was my partner, we've had worked together since the Raccoon City attack and it wasn't until three years ago that she was taken. Umbrella took her somewhere but we haven't had any luck finding her...the only thing we did find was who took her but he's been off the map all these years." Leon explained.  
"You loved her..." Helena points out.

 

She could see it in his eyes as he spoke about Skylar to her, she could hear the hurt in his voice even if he tried to cover it up and act strong. Helena knew better cause she could tell that Leon held strong feelings for Skylar, she wondered if the girl held the same feelings back for him.

 

"I still do..." Leon sighed admitting it.

 

It had been far to long that he tried to convince himself that he had fallen out of love with Skylar, but deep down he knew it was highly impossible, you can't just fall out of love with someone if you've been in love with them for so long. It just wasn't possible.

 

But admitting it that he did hold feelings for Skylar made his shoulders feel a bit lighter, like the weight of it was gone though he knew that it wouldn't fully go until he found Skylar again and finally confessed to her, sure their nights in hotel rooms with kisses and night activities spoke louder then words but Leon knew that she still would like to hear the three special words.

 

**With Skylar And Alice**

 

Considering an hour had maybe just passed the two women were tired but sighed in relief when they finally reached the gun store and walked inside, taking care of the few undead within the store Skylar closed the door behind her and groaned with so much relief.

 

"Once were all set let's take a break." Skylar suggested.  
"Agreed." Alice nodded.

 

Walking to the cloths area first Skylar picked out a black tank top and quickly put it on, she found some jeans and put those on as well. Wasn't like there was any guys in the store so she wasn't embarrassed. A pair of shocks in the bag hanging in front of her was taken and some was put on her feet, when she tied up some combat boots she then looked for some guns.

 

Looking at the many ones there she took two shot guns and loaded them with ammo then placed them to rest on her thighs which held two gun holders which were strapped around her waist and legs. Looking up she grinned when a single katana was up there resting on the wall with its sheath under it.

 

"Nice.." Skylar grinned and took it as well.

 

Placing the sword in it's sheath Skylar strapped it over her shoulder so the sword could rest on her back. Now she was ready, but first they would take a few minute break. It was very much needed.

 

"All ready?" Alice asked stepping out.  
"Yeah but first is our break before we go anywhere." Skylar sighed sitting down.  
"I found some grain bars, not much but it should be enough for now." Alice said handing her one.  
"Not bad, haven't ate anything since last night." Skylar sighed grabbing it.  
"Me either." Alice sat down beside her.  
A few minutes of silence went by and Alice soon spoke up again.  
"So who is this Leon guy?" Alice asked.  
"My partner, though I bet he's moved on by now considering it's been three years since I was taken." Skylar frowned.  
"If he cares as much as you care for him I don't think he could move on that easy." Alice told her.  
"I can only hope." Skylar sighed.  
"Can't wait to finally see him huh?" Alice grinned.  
"After three years? Are you kidding me? Of course I can't...but I'm also nervous since it's been so long..." Skylar frowned.  
"Don't worry, he'll be happy to see you again, just might be a bit before he accepts it's you since of the three years you've said you've been gone. But still...either way I think he'll be relieved your still alive and finally back." Alice explained.  
"You think so?" Skylar asked.  
"I know so." Alice smiled.

 

Smiling at one another they both continued to chat about other things as they took a short break, after this they will be heading out to look for either Leon or a safety point within the city...that is if anyone was still left alive here.


	5. Chapter 5

**With Leon**

 

The rest of the drive in the truck between the two was silent, after they spoke about Skylar and how Leon felt about her and her disappearance Helena believed he needed time to himself. Or well...as much as he needed considering they were in the truck together.

 

Leon's grip on the wheel was tight since now his mind wasn't getting off from Skylar, heck he couldn't ever get her out of his mind ever since she was gone. Three full years and he still couldn't get the other agent out of his mind nor could he get rid of the feelings he had for her.

 

'Skylar...please be alive...' Leon thought frowning.

 

"Leon look out!" Helena shouted.

 

Eyes widening he looked to the side as another car rammed into their truck that they were in, the person driving that car was one of the unlucky people who seemed to have gotten bitten but soon died and turned while driving their car.

 

Groaning it took Leon and Helena a few minutes until they woke up, they were sore but thankfully alive, all the injuries they had was either a small cut to their temple or forehead. Carefully sitting up Leon looked around and sighed, looks like they will have to go the rest of the way by foot.

 

"Helena you alright?" Leon asked.  
"Yeah...just sore but I'll live." Helena groaned sitting up.  
"Looks like we will have to go the rest of the way on foot." Leon sighed.  
"It's alright we got half way there right?" Helena asked.  
"Seems so." Leon nodded.

 

Both of them sighed and groaned as they got out of the now wrecked truck they had taken to get across the city much quicker, but now they would get back to getting the heck out of the city on foot this time.

 

"I don't have much ammo left..." Helena sighed.  
"There should be a few gun stores around the city, lets go find one and head out. This city isn't safe." Leon suggested.  
"Yeah there's still so many of these things here." Helena said.

 

Nodding at one another they ran off towards where ever they could find a gun store.

 

**With Skylar And Alice**

 

It took a bit longer but soon the two were out in the open walking around again the women were keeping their eye out for any undead, only about two, three or even four was all that was around in an odd area. If they saw more then six or so in a group they avoided that area of the street.

 

"So how do you think the T-Virus got out?" Alice asked.  
"Well it was humored that Umbrella was gonna test out the T-Virus out on Russia. Leon and I were to stop them before it happened but things didn't turn out so well..." Skylar sighed.  
"It's not your fault the virus broke out, you didn't expect Wesker to suddenly appear before you." Alice explained.  
"It is our fault! We let this happen cause we failed our mission! I let myself get kidnapped and cause the mission to fail and allowed the virus to kill all these people!" Skylar shouted.  
"It wasn't any of your faults! Umbrella is at fault! Don't you see? They are the ones creating these and killing so many people." Alice countered back.

 

Before they could argue some more the two women heard large footsteps heading towards there area of the street they were currently in. Looking at one another confused they turned and faced the corner the footsteps were being heard coming from.

 

"The hell is that?" Skylar asked.  
"I got a feeling I know what it is..." Alice said.

 

Taking out their guns Skylar and Alice soon was able to see just what was heading their way, a large Axe-Man stood there in their way in the street. Good god...either this was a new mutation or Umbrella worked on this guy for months then decided to release it just for them.

 

"That's something new!" Skylar said.

 

The Axe-Man then started to run towards them, Skylar and Alice began to shoot at it when it came close to them they moved out of the way. Thinking alike they knew their best bet was to take it on from both sides.

 

"This thing isn't dying!!" Skylar yelled, frustrated.

 

Throwing it's Axe towards Skylar her blue eyes widen as she crouched down just in time as the rather large axe flew past her head only cutting a small part of her black long hair. Standing up she looked at the B.O.W's weapon that was now logged into the wall behind her, she then ran off as she shot at the monster.

 

It took them a while before the girls killed it, though they created a explosion which lead them to being crashed into a building that was pretty much already trashed Skylar had gone straight through the window but Alice had crashed into the door making it break, but at this point they had fallen unconscious.

 

**With Leon And Helena**

 

They were in the middle of walking down the street they were one when they heard and explosion and saw fire with smoke come through the air. Looking at one another they nodded and rushed to where that area was.

 

"What do you think caused it?" Helena asked.  
"Not sure but their could be someone else left alive." Leon replied with.  
"I hope so." Helena replied back.

 

When they got their a car was on fire along with a few other objects in the street, they both noticed a large dead B.O.W and were rather shocked. Who fought this thing? And where the hell were they?

 

"I don't see anyone..." Helena muttered.  
"Someone was recently here..so where did they go?" Leon asked.  
"Who knows...but we should keep moving." Helena said.  
"Agreed the sound could bring more of them here." Leon sighed.

 

Nodding at one another the two had ran off down the street and turned a corner, what Leon didn't know was that he had been so close to Skylar more then he had been the past few years it was just that he didn't check the area well enough to know that she was there and she had help with killing off the Axe-Man that they just saw recently dead.

 

**Two Hours Later With Skylar And Alice**

 

Groaning Skylar woke up to someone shaking her awake, blinking her blue eyes fell on a pair of green ones. It was Alice, grinning the women helped the other up and let her arm rest over her shoulder.

 

"Were still alive huh?" Skylar asked.  
"Yeah but you got hurt pretty bad, but we still can't stick around sorry." Alice sighed.  
"It's fine...we should be close to the safety point soon..." Skylar groaned.

 

Her arms were cut up due to the glass of the store they were thrown back into by the blast, her temple and forehead had a single cut on one side, her leg had a piece of the glass in it which seemed to have been taken out thanks to Alice before she woken up.

 

Skylar's weapons were still with her so that was good, but her body felt like crap due to how much pain she was in. Then again bonding with the T-Virus had some perks ones that Skylar was still not fond of and might never will be.

 

As time passed she was slowly healing as she was able to soon walk on her own and wasn't to weak as she was before. Even though her feet screamed for rest she knew that she and Alice couldn't that blast was bound to attract more of the undead and the two of them weren't in any mood to fight them off at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**With Chris And Piers**

 

The B.S.A.A had been working their butts off to stopping the B.O.W's from getting out of China, Piers was upset that nothing was on anything at all that had to do with Skylar. Chris could tell that his second command was upset with the fact that there was still no luck with finding the black haired agent.

 

"Still nothing found?" Chris asked.  
"No nothing we checked have anything on her!" Piers sighed.  
"We still need to keep moving." Chris said.  
"I know." Piers nodded.

 

Just as they were entering a van that would take them and the other in the team to where they were ordered to go next a call came through the com for the team.

 

"This is Chris, who is this?" Chris asked.  
"Oh good, I was hoping it would go through." Hunnigan said.  
"Hunnigan? What is it? Usually your not on this line." Chris said.  
"Yes well I remembered you guys within the B.S.A.A had offered to look for Skylar as well." Hunnigan stated.  
"Sorry but we still got nothing on her." Piers sighed.  
"No worries Skylar managed to finally contact me and she's alive and well." Hunnigan said.  
"Really?! Well that's great! Where is she?" Piers asked a smile on his face.  
"Right now she and another women are escaping Russia, a virus called the T-Virus escaped the facility she was held in and no more then half the city has been breached...though there is a safty point in the other side of the city so I assume she is heading there." Hunnigan informed.  
"That's good that shes getting out of there and is alive and well....but does Leon know about this?" Chris asked.  
"No all communications with him went silent after about an hour ago, but last I heard he was also in Russia so I assume he's heading the same area as Skylar." Hunnigan said.  
"Alright thanks for telling us." Chris said.  
"No problem." Hunnigan replied.

 

After that the communications between them was cut off, Piers sighed in relief that the hope everyone had left finally paid off. Piers was glad his best friend was still alive and manged to get the hell out of the hell she was in for the past three years.

 

"Now you'll be able to focus on the mission?" Chris asked.  
"Always had, just couldn't stand the fact some people gave up on searching for Skylar." Piers replied.  
"Yeah my sister kept nagging me to search for her if I could." Chris chuckled.  
"Well now you got good news to tell her." Piers smiled.  
"Yeah." Chris nodded.

 

**At A Umbrella Faclitiy**

 

"It would seem that Project Alice and Project Skylar have successfully escaped." The Red Queen said.  
"Indeed, let's cut off all exits in the city...we must not let them get away." Wesker said.  
"That would also put any survivors at risk." The Red Queen informed.  
"Yes but for that I do not care, those two are still of much use to us." Wesker explained.  
"Very well." The Red Queen said.

 

Wesker was pissed, but he had a feeling something like this would happen. He blamed the workers for being so stupid as to letting the two women have rooms beside one another, he knew that they would soon come together and work a way out of the underground facility.

 

"You seem frustrated, Wesker." A voice spoke up.

 

Looking behind him Wesker saw his boss, one of the co-owners of Umbrella, his orders were always from him and him alone. Although he didn't let the world or anyone he had recently fought or worked on know that just yet.

 

"Two of our projects escaped the underground facility." Wesker said.  
"Have you sent The Red Queen to stop them?" The man asked.  
"Yes, she's unleashing a Nemesis to their location now. His objective is to not kill them but bring them back here." Wesker informed.  
"Good, cause this would cause us a great deal of work and disappointment if they were to go off the map, and also if we allow Skylar to inform of what she saw down there we will be ruined." The man replied.  
"I told you we should've put her under and erase her memories." Wesker said.  
"And I told you it wouldn't do us good since we would be burned with teaching her how to fight again as well as shoot a gun...she's the best I've seen that's why she's our greats project yet along with Project Alice." The man replied walking away.

 

Who was this man you ask?

 

Well it was none other then Dr. Isaacs himself.

 

The very man who took Alice to the same location as Skylar and used her once more, the two men had been working together within Umbrella no thanks to the greed they shared for the virus they created.

 

It was Isaacs himself who unleashed the T-Virus out in Russia, he was amazed that Skylar was able to bond with the T-Virus just like Alice had and he made sure to gather any information on her. What triggered him most was she nearly had the same powers as Alice.

 

The only difference was that she was able to heal easy, two women who were once strangers had become like sisters within hours of their escape and Isaacs could agree. These two were amazing, their speed and everything else was like they created two wonderful soldiers.

 

And they were gonna get them back.

 

With or without the undead.

 

"Set fourth for us to arrive at their location within minutes once the fight is over with." Wesker said standing up.  
"Alright." The Red Queen said.

 

**With Skylar And Alice**

 

Odd times some undead would be around and the girls would take them down or well more so like if there was more then two that they could sneaked passed, cause really they just wanted to get the heck out of this city so they could take down Umbrella after a moment of good rest and get some good food to eat.

 

Few minutes passed of endless walking and the two of them stopped walking. Something else was heading their way and it wasn't one of those Axe-Man things they fought and killed before, no it was something else.

 

"God I hate this...Umbrella must not want us to get out of her alive." Skylar sighed.  
"That or they need us due to bonding with this T-Virus..." Alice said.  
"Either one...Umbrella is capable of doing anything crazy..." Skylar groaned.

 

Both girls came to a crossing and were face to face with a Nemesis, Skyalr had a horrible memory fighting one of these when she was separated from Leon and Claire.

 

**Flash Back**

 

"Holly shit..." Skylar mumbled.  
"Graaaa." Nemesis growled.

 

Raising it's fists Skylar ducked under many times to avoid getting hit, looks like she'd have to kill this thing before she met up with Leon and Claire again.

 

"Shit!" Skylar gasped and jumped out of the way.

 

Skylar's bullets didn't work so she just went with running away.

 

**Flash Back End**

 

"Nemesis..." Skylar whispered.  
"You know this B.O.W?" Alice said.  
"I fought one before...you?" Skylar asked.  
"Yup...Umbrella turned one of my friends into one of these things." Alice said.  
"All more to take down Umbrella then..." Skylar said.

 

Glaring at the beats both women took out their guns and aimed it at Nemesis, it was go time to fight off this bastard. Skylar knew it had to be some poor citizen who was a victim of this but as of this moment her hate for Umbrella made no more room in her heart to care.

 

It was bad yes but she then started to shoot at Nemesis as it started to run towards them, when one of her guns ran out of ammo she did quickly thinking and raised her hand behind her and unsheathed the sword resting on her back. Slicing at Nemesis she managed to make a cut on it's chest.

 

Smirking she used the car beside the Nemesis and jumped over the B.O.W, fits from both sides came fourth. Umbrella really was stupid enough to send just one Nemesis to them...these two women weren't normal people no more thanks to Umbrella so why the hell did they send one B.O.W for them?

 

Then again Umbrella was relentless and horrible as ever...cause as they fought another was being sent out to do some pick up work.

 

**With Leon And Helena**

 

Finally the got to the safety point after killing off so many undead it seemed to be over for them. Sighing they both leaned up on a railing and were happy they could finally rest, when a army guy noticed them they helped the two more in the safety zone and gave them a bottle of water.

 

"We didn't think anyone was left alive." A man said.  
"We would've got here sooner but the truck crashed." Helena said.  
"Just be glad your still alive, get some rest we will take it from here." The man told.

 

Sighing they sat down, man did it feel good to sit down and rest cause with going across a city within hours on foot didn't help so well. In fact it had already turned into night time and Leon wasn't sure what time it was.

 

Blinking when he heard his phone go off he pulled it out of his pocket and noticed it was Hunnigan calling him.

 

"Hunnigan?" Leon asked.  
"Oh good your both okay, we lost communication with you for hours now." Hunnigan said.  
"We just got to the safety zone." Helena said.  
"Good, I'm glad your both alive...look there's something you need to know." Hunnigan said.  
"What is it?" Leon asked.  
"Agent Wolfe has been spotted and is rumored to be alive....but she's within the city you just escaped..." Hunnigan told.

 

A feeling came over Leon, wait didn't he just hear that Skylar Wolfe was alive? His partner of many years now was alive and well? But she was in the city that was infected with the T-Virus. Oh god...just where is she then cause he didn't run into her on his way here at all.

 

"W-Where the hell is she?!" Leon asked.  
"I'm not sure, she contacted me just as she was escaping some underground Umbrella facility..she's with another women but their whereabouts are still unknown.." Hunnigan said.  
"We have to go back!" Leon said.  
"No it's to dangerous, if Skylar informed me hours ago she was getting out then she will be there soon." Hunnigan said.  
"You can just rush into this Leon, if you die what would she be coming back to?" Helena said.  
"Helena's right, just sit and wait for her to arrive..she should be there soon." Hunnigan said.

 

Nodding his head in reluctant agreement he ended the call with Hunnigan and looked towards the entrance that they came through, now he could only hope that Skylar could make it out of there alive...but he knew that Umbrella would be targeting her so his worries were even worse.

 

'Just get here Skylar....get here soon. I need to see you for myself...' Leon thought.

 

Not soon after the same solider came back as he overheard some yelling from within one of the sides of where the people who lived through the whole virus ordeal, noticing it was the same people who recently came through he walked towards them.

 

"What seems to be the problem?" The man asked.  
"His partner is still trapped somewhere within the city, she's with someone but we haven't been able to contact her at all." Helena explained.  
"Your partner?" The man asked.  
"She's an agent like myself, she had been missng for three years but recently just came back but she's in the city." Leon explained.  
"Alright we will go gather a team to go search for them, sit tight and we will bring them here." The man said.  
"Thanks." Leon nodded.

 

Sighing in relief knowing that at least someone was gonna do something to find Skylar in the city Leon was able to rest easy now, just knowing his partner was gonna be in his line of sight once more after three years he wasn't sure how to feel about it.

 

'I'll be seeing her soon...how should I react when I finally see her?' Leon thought.

 

"Leon?" Helena asked.  
"I'm not sure how to react to seeing her...it's been three years." Leon sighed.  
"I bet she'll be happy to see you." Helena said.  
"But how the hell should I react? I haven't seen Skylar in three years." Leon explained.  
"Just hug her if you want, I can always give you a moment alone with her." Helena told.  
"Thanks I think we would need it." Leon nodded.

 

Smiling at him a bit Helena nodded back and sat back in her seat, she hoped the two of them would see one another real soon cause the love these two seemed to have shared in a environment where falling for your partner wasn't allowed was strong.


	7. Chapter 7

The guy who spoke with Leon and said he'd create a group of men to go find the two women within the city he was true to his word, he gathered a few men who he knew always came back home from normal missions when they went out of city.

 

"Alright listen up! We just got word that a government agent and another women are still in the city, we are gonna go back in the city and make sure they get out of there alive." The man said.  
"Why are we doing this?" Another asked.  
"Because this agent has been currently missing for three years but has managed to contact her boss." The captain said.  
"Also she's from the D.S.O, we cannot let this agent die in this city. So we are to make a quick search and when we find them bring her and the other women here to the safety zone. Am I clear?" The man said.  
"Yes sir!" They said.  
"Alright let's head out!"

 

The group that went up to a good six men walked towards the gate that was set up to close off the city, one by one they squeezed through and carefully walked back into the city. Since it was dark out already they had to be extra careful so their flashlights were on and they made sure to stay close in order to survive and be able to get there quicker together.

 

"Alright men result communication with whispers, we don't want to alert the dead." One said.  
"Roger that." They agreed.

 

As they walked down the street their mission to find the two women who was still trapped in the city began, they just hoped they all would come back alive.

 

**With Alice And Skylar**

 

The fight between the two women and Nemesis was relentless, endless bullets went into the B.O.W and when Skylar ran out of ammo in both guns she had no choice but to use her sword. Raising it with her right hand she used her left hand to cover the rest of the handle.

 

"Your going down!" Skylar shouted.

 

Jumping up in the air she spun around rather fast and used the blade to cut at the face of Nemesis, it shouted in pain and Skylar took this chance to stab it in the side.

 

"Alice now!" Skylar shouted.

 

Pulling out the sword Skylar quickly moved to the side, Alice's pupils became large and the ground before her began to get destroyed and it made Nemesis who was busy for a short moment with being in pain flew into a gas car and it blew up killing it finally.

 

Falling to her knees Alice groaned, Skylar quickly moved to her side and picked her up with her arm over Skylar's shoulder. Walking as fast as they could down the street focusing back on getting to the safty zone a car was suddenly thrown before Skylar.

 

"Shit..." Skylar mumbled.

 

Looking over her shoulder her blue eyes widen as another Nemesis was standing there before her, damn they sent another without them knowing. They used the first one to distract them and this one would be there to take them down.

 

'Umbrella sure is chasing us harder then before...' Skylar thought.

 

Placing Alice down between two cars that seemed to have crashed into one another when the city seemed to have fallen in a panic Skylar pointed her sword at the second Nemesis. Glaring she took a stance and ready herself for another fight.

 

"Stay here Alice, I'll fight this bastard. You just recover your strength so we can move once more." Skylar told.  
"Skylar...." Alice whispered.  
"I'll be fine, just rest." Skylar smiled at her.

 

Both Skylar and the Nemesis began to run at one another for a harsh and bad fight.

 

**With The Army Men**

 

Hearing an exposition the men raised their guns at the direction it came from, looking at one another they all nodded their heads and ran off to the direction of the blast. No doubt though they had to deal with some undead so killing them off was a hassle but of course nearby undead heard the gun shots and began to silently follow them.

 

"Were close! Let's hurry and get them out of here!" One said.  
"Yes sir!" They replied.

 

When they got their they saw Skylar fighting off a B.O.W, three of them started to help her while the other three took care of any undead around them and noticed Alice sitting their nearly out of it.

 

"Miss we are here to help, don't be afraid." One said.  
"Skylar...help her...." Alice said.  
"Don't worry three others are helping her out." Another said.

 

Picking up Alice he rested her arm over his shoulder as the other two were set on protecting them so he could help the women get out of the city safely. Turning their heads they heard a groan then a large thump.  
Panting Skylar sighed as the second Nemesis was finally dead, she was godly tired and a rest would be so good for her.

 

"Miss are you Agent Wolfe?" One man asked.  
"Yeah, I've been missing for three years but I managed to get out. Along with her." Skylar said.  
"We know, Agent Kennedy informed us to help you get out of here." Another said.  
"Leon did?" Skylar said shocked.  
"Yeah." Another nodded.  
"We better move!" One said shooting some undead.

 

Finally there was hope into getting out of this damn city, trusting these people for the moment Skylar followed the men out of this city. Though they didn't expect one of the army men to get bitten by so many undead.

 

"Go! Get them out of here!!" He shouted.

 

Sadly they agreed and ran off to make sure these two women got out of here alive, they were soldiers and they followed their orders straight to the end. Even if they weren't fighting for their own countries right now they knew they had to help.  
About an hour later they arrived at the gate and as the gate was slowly opening some undead ran towards them, Skylar took care of them with the sword she still had unsheathed, when she cut off the head of one she quickly moved in and the gate shut tight.

 

Sighing in relief she cleaned her sword with a small cloth and sheathed it, when she was found a nice lady gave her and Alice some water and placed a blanket around their shoulders. She smiled at them and kindly took care of their wounds.

 

"Thank you." Skylar smiled.  
"Your welcome, just welcome back Agent Wolfe." She smiled.  
"Good to be back." Skyar chuckled.

 

**With Leon**

 

Leon didn't like the fact that an hour went by already, he heard and explosion and some gun fire but after a moment it died down and now no one heard anything from out there. He was getting nervous as to if they actually got to Skylar on time.

 

"Agent Kennedy?" A man asked.  
"That's me." Leon said, standing up.  
"There back with Agent Wolfe and a women you informed us with." The man smiled.  
"Are they okay?" Helena asked.  
"Yeah, they got some injuries but they should be just fine." The man told then walked away.

 

Leon felt so much relief within his chest, finally she was in the same area as him. But he just didn't know how to approach Skylar now since it has been three years since he has seen the women, his partner and the women he fell in love with over the years.

 

He wasn't sure if there was anything there still since they didn't really make their relationship official as boyfriend and girlfriend. All they did was kiss here and there and at times slept together...but that was it.

 

"Leon, What's wrong?" Helena asked.  
"I'm not sure how to approach her now that she's here." Leon explained.  
"Just go see her." Helena sighed.  
"Want to meet her as well then?" Leon asked.  
"Sure, but you can speak to her first." Helena smiled.

 

Nodding Leon started to walk towards the medical ward within this safety zone where Skylar must be, the man was nervous and tried to think of what to say to someone that hasn't been seen for years.


	8. Chapter 8

Heavy breathing was all Leon could hear right now, his heart was beating in his chest rather quickly as each step he took was getting closer to where Skylar was now being held within the safety zone. His ears were ringing a bit and his hands were slightly trembling.

 

What would he say when he saw her?

 

What should he do once his eyes lays on her?

 

Should he hug?

 

Should he kiss her like he always wanted to?

 

Should he have his hand carries her cheek?

 

What the hell should this man do once he reunites with his partner that had been missing for the past three years? There was so much he wanted to talk about with her that his words were confusing him cause of how many questions he had wanted to ask her and answers he needed to know.

 

But most of all...

 

Did she look the same?

 

'Of course she would...right?' Leon thought.

 

When he got into a small clearing Leon's breath hitched when he saw Skylar right there in front of him alive and breathing. She was talking to a women before looking his way, her hair was as like it always been but a tad bit longer as her bangs framed her face due to it growing more the past three years. Her blue eyes that he fell for shined like they did whenever she looked at him.

 

"Sky..." Leon muttered.  
"Leon...." Skylar whispered.

 

When he called her by her nickname given to her by many people, she felt joy within her chest. He still had the thought of calling her that which made the girl happy for some sort of reason.

 

Both of them were pushed forwards a bit by Alice and Helena who smiled at them as if silently saying it was okay to do what they so desperately wanted to.

 

Taking a step forward for both of them was all it took before they both rushed into each others arms, Skylar sighed in relief as it felt so good to be in Leon's arms again after the years she was away from him. And for Leon he always knew that Skylar had always belonged in his arms whenever he wanted to hug her.

 

The three years she's been away made a void in his heart but now it was gone since she was back in his arms. Shaking his head he hid his face in Skylar's black hair. He held her in his arms tighter refusing to let go even for a second.

 

"Where the hell have you been?" Leon whispered in a question.  
"It's a long story..." Skylar said.  
"What have they done to you?" Leon asked.  
"To much..." Skylar sighed.

 

Closing her eyes she just let the feeling of being in Leon's arms sink in, to her this would've been a dream considering she had dreams of being at Leon's side again back at the facility whenever she got the chance to finally sleep.

 

"Is this a dream?" Skylar asked.  
"That's my line." Leon chuckled.

 

Looking up Skylar looked into Leon's eyes and both of them just stood there staring at one another with such relief and love that they shared but yet haven't told one another. They knew their love wasn't allowed in this line of work so the actions they took years before weren't suppose to be said yet now all they wanted was to be together officially but at this moment they didn't know if it was either the right time or if they still should do so.

 

Resting his forehead on Skylar's Leon sighed closing his eyes when he felt one of Skylar's hands cup his cheek, re-opening them he smiled a little when he saw Skylar's smile. Three years....three god damn years he's been away from this women...three years that he hasn't seen these beautiful blue eyes and her wonderful smile.

 

Moving away from one another a little bit the partners just smiled at one another before Skylar removed her hand from Leon's cheek and placed them both on his chest also she placed her head back on Leon's chest as he moved one of his hands to her head, letting her some what snuggle up to him as he held her in his arms.

 

Skylar knew for sure this was real because she could hear Leon's heart beat and she sure as hell wasn't waking up after having a moment with him. Tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks as her smile never left her face, this moment was the relief she needed.

 

For her partner to know she was still alive and would always come back to him no matter what got in her way.

 

They must've been standing like this having a moment for a few minutes when both of them remembered what needed to be asked and talked about, sighing they both moved away from one another.

 

"We really need to talk, there's so much that needs to be said." Leon stated.  
"I agree, I have to tell you so much but I also need to ask a lot as well." Skylar replied.  
"Let's go sit down and talk then." Leon said.

 

Nodding she let Leon slowly let go of her, but he still held her hand as he walked with her to a tent nearby that he and Helena was placed at for some rest. Though after they had a moment Alice and Helena let the two have more then enough of time alone, sitting down on a bench within the tent like place they both began to speak of what had happened the past three years in order to catch up with one another.

 

"It's been three years Skylar, where the hell were you?" Leon asked.  
"I was taken to an underground facility. There I was used and you can't imagine just what they did to me over the past three years." Skylar sighed.  
"I'm here to listen Sky." Leon told her.  
"They infected me with the T-Virus...the same one that ruined half of this city." Skylar informed.

 

Leon froze, the girl he had been searching endlessly for has been infected, no...this couldn't be happening! He can't just lose her right when he finally found her again after so long!

 

"But somehow I bonded with the virus, I gained powers and an ability to heal faster then everyone else." Skylar finished.  
"Wait what?" Leon asked.

 

Frowning Skylar slowly removed the bandage that was wrapped around her head where the cut on her forehead was. Once it was removed she had showed him the cut that had already healed up even though minutes ago she was patched up.

 

"What the...wasn't their a cut there before?" Leon asked.  
"Yes but since my blood bonded with the virus it changed it...I gained this ability to heal and powers that I still haven't gotten a good hand on..." Skylar explained.  
"So Umbrella used you as a test subject...damn them..they won't get away with this." Leon told.

 

Leaning up onto his side Skylar felt one of his arms wrap around her waist bringing her closer to him and a pair of lips press to her head. Seems like Leon decided to give her a kiss on the head in a sign of comfort.

 

"That's not all though...Umbrella did this to me yes...but they took something from us.." Skylar said.  
"Took what from us?" Leon asked.  
"Our child...I didn't know but since our last time I had gotten pregnant with your child and when I was taken...they killed our baby Leon....they just didn't care and killed it..." Skylar said crying.

 

Skylar was...pregnant when she was taken? Pregnant with his child? And Umbrella...killed it? Mixed emotions came over Leon as his eyes became glassy, hugging Skylar again to comfort her he felt both sorrow and rage...sorrow that their first child that they would've had was taken from them, rage cause Umbrella was the ones who took it from them...took their chance of raising a family together.

 

"They'll pay for it...we have to fight even more now...not just for you but for our unborn child that we lost before we could even know about it." Leon stated.  
"Yeah..." Skylar sniffed and stayed close to Leon's chest.

 

Damn them....damn them to hell, Umbrella was far worse then ever. Selling the virus's to greedy people for more money and using human beings as test subjects, but to go this low wasn't a surprise yet it still hurt worse then any gun shot could. It felt like their hearts was ripped out and torn.

 

"Leon...D-Did you still look for me?" Skylar asked after a moment.  
"Everyone did, when they heard a good agent was missing everyone searched the world. But when a year went by people started to give up.." Leon explained.  
"Did you?" Skylar asked frowning.  
"I'd never give up in searching for you. I knew you were still alive." Leon whispered.

 

Hearing this brought slight comfort to Skylar as tears of happiness came back to her blue eyes, her partner still believed in her. He didn't stop searching for her and to make it amazing he made sure that at least some people still tried to look for her.

 

"Why are you crying now?" Leon asked.  
"Because...you never stopped looking for me even when others started to think I was dead." Skylar said with a small smile.  
"Of course, your my partner I'd never stop looking for you...the only time I'd believe if you were dead was if your body showed up." Leon explained.

 

Smiling a little as she cried Leon hugged her more, ahh Leon still thought about her even though she was taken and hidden away for three years. Finally she was able to feel at least some freedom from the horrible prison like facility she thought of it as.

 

Given the moment to themselves Skylar whipped away her tears and sighed, the years of her pent up feelings where finally able to be released and had been just now, she felt a huge weight lift from her shoulders as she sighed.  
"There's actually someone who wanted to meet you." Leon said.

 

"Who?" Skylar asked.  
"The women who I arrived her with. Would you like to meet her as well?" Leon asked.  
"Sure..she works for the D.S.O huh?" Skylar asked.  
"Yeah a full year after you went missing she arrived." Leon told her.

 

Nodding she watched Leon walk out of the tent and not soon long after he came back with the same women she noticed before, blinking she stood up and was ready to introduce herself as well.

 

"Hello. I'm Helena Harper, I also work for the D.S.O. I'm glad to finally meet you cause I heard years ago the D.S.O was in a panic once Leon arrived back without you and told them you were missing." Helena said, hand stretched out.  
"Hey, I'm Skylar Wolfe as you might already know. I didn't think they would actually go that crazy when I was missing." Skylar smiled shaking her hand.  
"Leon her talked about you a lot." Helena teased.  
"He did?" Skylar asked, looking at him.  
"She just wanted to know who you were...so I told her." Leon said, his cheeks a bit red.

 

Both women chuckled and Alice finally entered the tent as well, all eyes were on her now and Skylar walked up to her.

 

"Leon, Helena this is Alice..she was in the same facility as I was and seemed to have gone through the same things I did. She was used by Umbrella also but they did something to her just like me." Skylar explained.  
"What do you mean?" Leon asked.  
"I also bonded with the T-Virus like Skylar, Umbrella had plans to use us as their perfect soldiers to anyone who thought of doing them wrong. But when the power went out we escaped the facility together." Alice explained.  
"My god..so the three years you two spent in that place?" Helena asked.  
"To be honest we didn't know about one another until we escaped together..." Skylar sighed.  
"They were stupid enough to place our rooms beside one another thinking that we wouldn't sooner or later work together...but they are after us as we speak..." Alice explained.  
"Wait those explosions were all you two?" Helena asked.  
"Yes we fought three B.O.W's that Umbrella sent at us to either kill us or capture us again.." Alice sighed.  
"This is not good..." Leon mumbled.

 

Skylar frowned the more she talk about it, the more that was said the more a plan was going to be set in motion, with the presidents approval once he would be informed Skylar was back they wanted a mission to take down Umbrella once and for all. It had to be done or more lives would be taken for no damn reason at all.

 

"We must stop Umbrella, it's the only way to prevent anymore people losing their lives." Alice told.  
"Agreed...but first things first. Skylar the president has to know your alive so we can get the approval to take action." Leon said.  
"Indeed, got any idea how to get back?" Skylar said.  
"No need to contact anyone ma'am, a chopper is here waiting for you guys to go back." A man said.

 

Looking behind her Skylar saw a man dressed in a suit standing there before the four of them with his arms behind his back and gave them a small smile.

 

"Time to come back home, Agent Wolfe. Your comrades have recently been informed of your return and want to greet you. Also the president wants a few words with you." He told.

 

This was it...she was heading back home and god did that feeling feel so good, finally she was able to go home take a damn shower and put different cloths on. Taking her hand Leon lead her and the other two women to the chopper. Getting in the pilot smiled at Skylar.

 

"Welcome back, Agent Wolfe!" He said.  
"Good to be back." Skylar smiled.

 

Taking off he flew the chopper back to take them all to the D.S.O. Skylar though was getting nervous since she wasn't sure what to expect when she got back, feeling safe Skylar slowly closed her eyes for much needed sleep and slowly began to lean on Leon's shoulder.

 

Smiling he patted her head and allowed her to sleep, finally his partner was back and Leon made a silent promise to himself that he'd make sure to protect Skylar and keep a close eye on her from now on.

 

'I bet everyone back at the D.S.O is relieved that she has returned, I wonder what they have planned for her when they all see her.' Leon thought.

 

Slowly the sun had began to rise as the night was finally over, looks like they would arrive back in the morning or between the afternoon.


	9. Chapter 9

||Note: The next chapter and then on will now be following Leon's part in Resident Evil 6, but of course I'm gonna alter a few parts within that game and add in some of my own ideas as I slowly write them...though I will say that updates might get slower now since I wanna follow the RE6 plot a bit...sorry but thank you for reading this far and I hope you like what else I got in store for this story!||

It took about two or three hours to get back to the D.S.O, when the chopper landed agents and other people within the job field all stood out there waiting for it to finally land, Leon woke Skylar up and as soon as she stepped out everyone cheered and clapped soon as they saw her.

 

"Welcome back, Wolfe!"  
"Welcome home kid!"  
"Nice to see you finally came back, Wolfe!"  
"Skylar! Welcome back!"

 

Everyone shouted different sentences that seemed to have been the same meaning, finally she was home and to be welcomed home like this felt so real...so real that she smiled and teared up once more.

 

"I'm home..." Skylar finally said.

 

Cheers grew louder with those words and Skylar slowly made her way down the steps and towards the others, each one either shook her hand or hugged her saying how glad they were of her return, that finally they were able to rest and work easy now that she was back.

 

"It's so good to be back..." Skylar said with a smile.

 

Most of the guys who treated Skylar like a younger sister ruffled her black hair with some chuckles and soon after they all greeted the returning agent they finally let her walk back inside the building to meet up with the president.

 

People who recently joined looked as a blacked hair women who was rumored to be missing suddenly was walking down the halls of this place, whispers were being heard as the four of them ignored it and continued on to head towards the presidents office.

 

Once they all arrived Skylar took a deep breath before knocking on the door a few times, when she heard the words 'come in' she carefully opened the door and walked inside. Seeing the president was almost like seeing him for the first time all those years ago.

 

"Hello, Mr.President." Skylar smiled.  
"Welcome back, Agent Wolfe..when I heard you contacted Hunnigan was a bit baffled but when she played back the recording of your voice I knew it was truly you." The president said.  
"I'm sorry sir...that it took so long to come back...I had to wait for the right moment to escape from that facility.." Skylar frowned.  
"No need to apologize to me, you did what you could to continue living these past three years. Just rest up well now cause you finally back home." The president smiled.  
"Thank you sir, this time I won't let you down." Skylar smiled.  
"I have faith in you, Agent Wolfe." The president smiled again.  
"Though there are a few things I must tell you while I was there...I've already told this to Leon but I know you'd like to know what happened and when I've been through the past three years..." Skylar said after a moment.  
"Indeed I would like to know what Umbrella did to one of my best agents." The President said.  
"I'll tell you everything." Skylar told.

 

Nodding at the returning agent Skylar then began to tell The President just what happened the past three years, the fact that when Umbrella took her they used her as a test subject, and did many other things to her that made it seem like they were gathering data on just how the virus bonded with her and what she gained from it.

 

Skylar though left out the fact she was pregnant with Leon's child and lost it so they wouldn't be separated at all due to falling in love with your partner wasn't allowed at all. But what she feared most was that the government would try to use her as a test subject as well.

 

"I see...so they used you as a test subject and somehow you bonded with the T-Virus..." The President muttered.  
"Yes sir...being used as a test subject was the hardest thing I ever endured...I never want to go through that again..." Skylar said, looking at the floor.  
"Don't you worry Agent Wolfe you wont be." The President promised.

 

Nodding Skylar felt relief that she wouldn't be searched over again like some test subject she just escaped of being as, now she could finally get back into being a government agent that worked for The President.

 

"Wash up and I'll see if there's anything you two must do next." The President said.  
"Would it be allowed of we could take down Umbrella?" Skylar asked.  
"Umbrella's very own Albert Wesker is being pursued as we speak by the B.S.A.A. Let them handle this Agent Wolfe, you just slowly get back into feeling better and you'll soon be back on the field." The President explain.

 

Skylar was then lead out as she was soon lead to the showers that was within the D.S.O. Both Skylar and Alice were given fresh clean cloths and some other stuff to use when they would take their shower.

 

"So you do work for the D.S.O." Alice said.  
"Many years I have." Skylar chuckled.

 

After that the women took a shower stall and closed the door behind them, getting undressed and taking off the bandages around here Skylar frowned at the fact all her wounds were now healed within the hours. Shaking her head she just turned the water on and waited a moment for the hot water to get to the right temperature.

 

When it did Skylar closed her eyes as she stepped forward into the running water, sighing the hot water felt nice on her hurting joints. Finally she was able to relax considering she was now home and safe from the hands of Umbrella.

 

It only took Skylar a few minutes to shower when she was done she turned the water off and dried herself before dressing up in the cloths given to her. It resulted in a black t-shirt, grey skinny jeans and some finger-less gloves everyone knew she loved to wear.

 

Walking out she tossed the used up bandages in the trash and also threw away the cloths she hand on before. Once she stepped out of the showers she was given some socks and come black combat boots that tied up. Quickly putting them on she sighed and looked around. This was home. And she was back.

 

Helena gave Skylar a hair tie witch Skylar was thankful for since the past three years she hasn't been given a hair cut. Closing her eyes for a moment she put her hair up in a high ponytail and soon a she finished her blue eyes opened again.

 

'I'll have to cut my hair later...for now I need to know what my mission is from The President..' Skylar thought.

 

Skylar Wolfe - an agent for the government was back in business and she was more then ready to take down Umbrella once and for all.

 

But what Skylar didn't expect was something darker was heading her way, something that she, Leon and Helena would all have to face in order to stop further damage.


	10. Chapter 10

**Two Years Later**

 

Since it had been two years now that Skylar returned Umbrella was finally down and Wesker was dead, Ever since Chris and Piers were told what Umbrella and Albert Wesker did to Skylar Wolfe they made sure to chase him down and make him pay for what they did to Skylar.

 

The facility that Skylar and Alice were kept in was destroyed nothing was left of it only a crater that a huge bomb, just like how Raccoon City had went. Nothing was left of that place and Skylar was rather okay with it since she knew Umbrella or anyone who wanted to have the virus couldn't get their hands on it anymore.

 

Alice had left to go find the friends she made when she escaped Raccoon City with, this left Skylar to stay with Leon and Helena...but Leon and Skylar didn't expect something horrible to happen. At some point Helena was M.I.A but days later she returned safely.

 

Of course happy Skylar spent some time with the women, but unknowing to her the next day things would go to hell..

 

**The Next Day, Tall Oaks U.S.A**

 

Leon, Skylar and Helena couldn't believe it, within an amount of hours a new virus had been unleashed and some how it got to The President, when the agents walked into the office to hopefully get The President out of the city safely they saw him chewing away at a dead person who seemed to have gotten in before them but was unlucky and died.

 

"No..." Skylar whispered.

 

All three agents stood around The President and when sounds reached the undead President's ears he looked up, shaking the three agents pointed their guns at The President something they all thought they wouldn't ever do at all in their life times.

 

"Stay right where you are..." Leon said.

 

Getting up the undead President slowly walked towards Skylar, shaking her head her hands trembled in disbelief this man comforted her when she returned back to the D.S.O two years ago and helped her get back into things again.

 

"Mr. President!" Skylar shouted.  
"Don't make me do this." Leon muttered.

 

But the undead President didn't listen and continued on to stagger towards Skylar, the women shook her head and her blue eyes continued to get glassy with tears. Taking a step back she couldn't accept that this had happened to the man that she and Leon had considered a boss and he considered them as friends.

 

"Please, Mr. Presdient...don't." Skylar whispered.

 

But after she spoke those words the undead President flung himself towards her and forced Leon to shoot him in the head in order to save Skylar from being bitten. Seeing The President fall to the ground dead made Skylar tremble, this shouldn't of happened.

 

Falling to her knees Skylar began to cry and shake from what she just saw, Leon walked over from where he was standing and crouched down as he brought Skylar into his arms. He could feel her shaking a lot taking a hand he stroked her head to comfort her more.

 

"This is all my fault...I...I did this.." Helena said.  
"What are you talking about?" Leon asked, looking at her over his shoulder.  
"Tall Oaks Cathedral..I'll explain everything there, Leon, Skylar..." Helena said.  
"Explain exactly what?" Skylar asked.

 

After a moment a phone started to ring, checking if it was either there's Leon and Skylar pulled theirs out but it wasn't theirs that had been ringing but Helena's. Helping Skylar up Leon lead the still shaking form of Skylar to stand around Helena to look at the screen.

 

"Hunnigan?" Leon asked.  
"Thank god you three are alright. Look I hate to interrupt but I need your report on your situation." Hunnigan said.  
"I..I just shot the president.." Leon told.  
"What are you...-" Hunnigan was gonna ask.  
"He had already been infected by the time we found him. Leon..did what he had to, he saved Skylar's life." Helena said looking at the girl beside her who just looked away with a frown.  
"God help us. All right, I'll submit the report. You three just focus on getting the hell out of there. The virus has already spread three miles pass the campus perimeter and it's not slowing down. You need to hurry." Hunnigan explained.  
"Not before we check out Tall Oaks Cathedral. Agent Kennedy and Agent Wolfe got a lead that might tell us who's responsible for this." Helena said.  
"Leon? Skylar is that true?" Hunnigan asked.  
"Yeah, I think we might got something." Leon replied.  
"Roger that. I'll map out the safest access route. Keep your radio on." Hunnigan said.

 

Ending the call Skylar sighed and walked towards a window this attack suddenly reminded her of something but most of all that the fact she was once again fighting to get out of a city filled with undead. Back at Russia two years ago it was like this but it looks like this time it was much worse.

 

'With what Hunnigan said it's really worse then Russia...' Skylar thought.

 

Walking out of the room they slowly headed out, keeping their guns up in case any were to jump out of no where. Getting to the reception room nothing and no one was there, just tables and chairs where people would've been sitting eating dinner.

 

Suddenly the three of them heard running footsteps, nodding at one another they followed after the sound, following them to the kitchen then to the back of the place. Apparently it was a actual live person thankfully.

 

"Wait don't shoot!" The man said.  
"Are you all right?" Leon asked, Skylar helped then man up.  
"The fog..." The man started.  
"What?" Helena asked.  
"The fog..it came out of nowhere." The man told them.

 

After that noises were heard again and a women's screams came after, apparently this man seemed to be her father since right after that he called out her name in a shout.

 

"Liz!" He shouted running forwards dropping his phone.  
"Wait!" Leon told.  
"Let me go!"  
"It's to dangerous!" Leon stated.  
"My daughter! She's all alone!" The man said.  
"Alright we get it!" Skylar said, covering the mans mouth.  
"But if you don't keep it down, you won't live to save her. You understand?" Leon said.

 

Nodding Skylar slowly removed her hand and stepped back looking at the picture on the mans phone, so she was right that girl they heard just now was indeed his daughter.

 

"That your daughter?" Leon asked.  
"All right then, let's go find her." Skylar told soon as the man nodded.  
"Leon, Skylar we don't have time to-" Helena started.  
"Were making the time." Leon interrupted her.

 

Sighing Skylar and the others walked out of the room they found this man in and started to search for the daughter of this man, sounds were everywhere. As the entered the reception room again the lights had been turned off so they were forced to use either the small flash lights on their guns or the ones given to them resting on their ear.

 

Apparently the man had keys to these locked doors, speaking with the guy and trying to find his daughter while walking into different rooms they soon came up to a messy hall way, it didn't help that a thunderstorm was happening and the lighting was bright enough to stun them a bit.

 

Getting to the last room blood was everywhere and the three agents had to be careful, as they slowly entered the room a women rushed out, out of no where giving them a small but slight scare. So this girl was Liz huh? Well now that they found her they could get the hell out of here.

 

Using the elevator to the slightly underground parking lot.

 

Getting stuff out of the way for Liz and her father to get out of this hall way quicker they slowly made it to the elevator. Walking inside they shut off their flash lights and waited. But as they were slowly getting down Liz had died and the power had shut off.

 

Oh crap...things were not going the way they wanted, when they turned their flash lights back on they saw a undead Liz eating away at her father and soon she attacked Leon.

 

"She's already gone! Shoot her!" Leon said.  
"Leon!" Skylar shouted.

 

When Leon pushed the undead Liz off him she went for Helena, Skylar pointed her gun at the undead Liz and shot at her but missed her head. Though this let Helena to toss Liz off and get on top of her only to shoot her in the head.

 

More undead was waiting for them as the elevator doors opened, fighting their way out a single undead fell on a car which seemed to now unleash an alarm. Great they were screwed now if they stayed there any longer that is. Quickly thinking they rushed to a room that was just up ahead. Thankfully there wasn't any undead in there but it seemed to be a security room of some sort.

 

Different screens were beside each other as some where showing nothing on the video feed while some were cut off and showing static, but a single screen showed two alive people trying to get whoever would be inside the room to help them since they seemed to be the only one's left alive...but not a minute after it seemed to be that they made to much noise and it lead a lot of undead their way making them get devoured.

 

"Let's go!" Leon said.  
"Leon it's to late! There's nothing we can do..." Helena said.  
"I don't think we could've got to them in time anyways...I'm sorry, Leon." Skylar frowned.  
"Your both right. Let's get the hell out of here." Leon nodded at them in agreement.

 

When they walked out of the room a pair of stairs on the side was leading up apparently they were either in the school now or some other building, but this wasn't going to stop these three agents..they would do whatever the hell it took to get out of this place alive.

 

"Ugh..to many stairs. I hate this..." Skylar sighed.  
"Keep it moving Skylar." Leon told.  
"Yeah yeah." Skylar replied.

 

Walking up the what seemed to be endless flights of stairs they finally made it to the top and walked to a double door again that this campus had loads of. But something wasn't right at all this place was really silent...silent to the point where it was uncomfortable to the max.

 

Opening the doors it seemed to be a classroom they walked in, Skylar went down the stairs a bit but missed a can and it fell down.

 

"Shit, I didn't mean to do that!" Skylar said.  
"Just move!" Leon told her.

 

Nodding the three then began to killing off the undead within the campus and making their way out of this place, one after another came after them and they fought and fought their way out. It was endless but if they wanted to live for tomorrow and get out of this alive it's something they knew that they had to do either way.

 

The question on if anyone lived was always asked since you'd never know if someone was able to find at least some way to live through it all until some sort of help arrived on time...but in this case as it seemed to be just like Raccoon it didn't seem all that likely.

 

By the time they made it out to the yard they were already panting as they were trying to catch their breath from the running and endless fighting their way out. When the undead near them were finished with Hunnigan spoke through the radio.

 

"Get to the security gate, it'll lead you off the campus." Hunnigan said.  
"Well you heard her, let's get out of here." Skylar sighed.

 

Agreeing they shot at any undead that was in their way or that came after them, sadly though the gate was locked and Hunnigan couldn't unlock it from where she was at. The staff room though always held the keys so they had to go their.

 

But unfortunately it was in the same area the two boys were at that just recently died, trying to put in the code the alarm went off and Leon, Helena and Skylar was left to kill the undead until Hunnigan was able to decode it for them to get out.  
Losing bullets after another they were slowly getting to the point where they were losing enough ammo to actually get here alive, the last thing Skylar wanted to do was to use the powers given to her by Umbrella.

 

"Hurry Hunnigan!" Skylar shouted.  
After another moment Hunnigans voice finally came through once more.  
"It's open! Get out of there, now!" Hunnigan shouted.

 

Kicking the door open Helena and Skylar held the door to close it as Leon shot the remaining undead trying to get in after them, when they were dead the women closed the door and used the block of wood to hold it closed.

 

"It's just one surprise after another." Leon sighed.  
"Tell me about it...most of them hide while we only saw a few of them there..." Skylar groaned.

 

Wasting no time to lose they walked into the back room to find the stupid key so they could get the heck out of here alive, at some point Skylar tripped over someone who was actually dead and just fell over when she noticed him thankfully Leon caught her.

 

"Thanks." Skylar nodded.  
"Getting clumsy are you?" Leon teased.  
"Shut up." Skylar grinned.

 

After that they found the key but once again luck wasn't on their side since the dead people now rose once more and attacked them, leaving the three agents to kill them to get out of this damn room. Jeez it was endless and at that moment Skylar knew this had to be just like Raccoon City all over again.

 

It just had to be...

 

With the key now in their grasp the three agents made their way back outside and to the gate once more, but today wasn't gonna be their day considering as soon as the key was in place and they got inside one of them walked through the metal detector that this campus some reason had and a bunch of undead ran to the gate.

 

"No time! Let's go!" Skylar shouted.

 

Kicking the doors open then rushed out and Hunnigan once again came through the radio.

 

"Take a right up ahead." Hunnigan said.  
When they did run to the right her voice came through again.  
"You're almost there! Keep running!" Hunnigan shouted.

 

When Skylar's blue eyes landed on a parked police car she knew that this would be their ticket out of here. Opening the back door to the back seats she quickly closed the door behind her as Leon took the drivers side and Helena on the passenger side.

 

"Damnit, no keys!" Leon said.  
"They should be somewhere!" Skylar replied.

 

Looking around for the keys to this police car was rather rushed but you couldn't exactly blame them when a bunch of undead were punching at the car wanting to attack them almost like for a next meal or whatever.

 

Leon had looked in the glove compartment but nothing, next he looked at the top and finally found them, putting the keys in he started the car up but a undead broke the car window. This lead Leon to drive forwards and forced that undead fall out of the window, to back up he had to back all the way into the wall behind them.

 

"Are you two buckled up?" Leon asked.  
"Yeah." Helena said.  
"I'm good back here." Skylar told.

 

And right after that Leon began to drive the police car to get the three of them out of here, but they didn't expect a single undead to be on the roof of the car. This forced Leon to try to get it off but the car couldn't hold and flipped around just behind the car something blew up.

 

"Shit." Leon sighed.

 

Crawling out of the car Leon soon helped Skylar who was last to get out, Skylar was hurting all over but still could move.

 

"Are you alright, Skylar?" Leon asked.  
"I'll live." Skylar replied.

 

But since the looked to be trapped by burning cars their only safe escape route now was to go underground and into the sewers. Great just what Skylar needed to go back underground, she spent the past two years avoiding anything that had to do with going underground but now she was forced to do so since she needed to get out of here alive and to the cathedral.

 

"Aww great...going underground again..." Skylar sighed.  
"Don't like it?" Helena asked.  
"I've avoided going underground since I returned.." Skylar sighed.  
"But this time we'll be here with you, trust me you'll be fine." Leon told.  
"Right...It just..brings back bad memories no matter where underground I go..." Skylar sighed.  
"Let's go, just stay beside me at all times alright?" Leon suggested.  
"Alright. Let's go then." Skylar nodded.

 

Nodding at one another the three agents then proceeded to jump down into the sewers to hopefully take the safer route to the cathedral.


	11. Chapter 11

Jumping down into the sewers one by one, Leon went first and then Helena soon after Skylar was left and she had jumped down. Leon caught her and after a moment of looking at one another in the eyes Skylar blushed a bit and looked away.  
She was still able to get nervous and shy around Leon, that was something that wouldn't change much.

 

"Listen...Skylar, if you need a short break just tell us okay? I know it isn't that easy coming back underground after what happened but don't hold it in alright?" Helena said.  
"I know, I'll make sure to..I'll do my best to deal with it as much as I can before telling you both.." Skylar said.  
"No you tell us right at the start okay?" Leon said.  
"...Alright." Skylar nodded.

 

Leon as always was being overprotective since her return, but to Skylar it was actually still a bit comfortable that he was always opening showing he was always gonna be there for her.

 

As they walked down more into the sewers both Leon and Skylar began to remember the talk they had with The President about releasing the truth of what happened.

 

**Flash Back**

 

Leon and Skylar stood in front of the desk where The President had been sitting, he called the partners in to speak with them since they were in this as long as each other were before. They also were his top agents and he wanted to speak with them about a certain matter...

 

About the truth of what happened all those years ago...

 

"I'm going to tell them everything we know about The Raccoon City Incident." The President said.  
"But sir..." Leon started.  
"A lot of people are questioning my desire to reveal the truth. I know where they're coming from. It might create more problems than it solves. A lesson I learned well in the military. Bio-organic weapons are a global threat and we are partly to blame. We have to come clean and start working with the rest of the world...if we want to have any chance of fight this. It's time we take responsibility and end this mess." The President explained.  
"Whatever you decide, sir, were with you." Leon said.  
"Yes, We will always be on your side." Skylar added.  
"I've always valued your friendship, Leon, Skylar." The President said.  
"Sir...if I may ask...what about Russia?" Skylar frowned.  
"I won't drag you down with the world Agent Wolfe, you were a victim to an attack." The President said.  
"But sir...I bonded with the virus that was released in Russia...why do I still have it?" Skylar asked.  
"From the reports you've given us that you stolen from that lab, it tells us you got a grasp on those powers you've gained from the T-Virus...we think it's best if you could maybe just that to defeat your enemies within Umbrella." The President said.  
"If that's what you'd want, then I'll do that sir." Skylar nodded.  
"I'm sorry to put you in this spot...your a wonderful agent." The President smiled.  
"Don't worry about a thing sir, I'm more then happy to do whatever I can to stop Umbrella once and for all." Skylar replied.

 

Nodding The President smiled at his two top agents, he really believed these two could do it in the end.

 

**Flash Back End**

 

The whole reason she was given the freedom to continue on with being an agent and not a test subject again was cause Skylar soon offered her blood to the facilities that creates cures to anything Umbrella makes. Thankfully her blood was given to Rebbeca a wonderful Professor that Skylar trusted completely with the secret of her blood being the only thing that bonded with it.

 

'Thankfully she hasn't told anyone in her building either of whose blood it was..' Skylar thought.

 

Walking down the stairs they followed a certain path in the sewers to get there quicker, though they didn't expect more undead to be within there but of course a train station was close by so anyone down their would've gotten infected either way.

 

Nothing was new with this cause all they had to do at this point was shoot them down right in the head and run on, then again they didn't want to lose to much ammo so they just took down the ones that were in the way and hurried the hell out of there.

 

Train tracks were now what they were following, but soon after they heard a train coming.

 

"Oh shit! A train!" Skylar shouted.

 

Quickly they leaned up as close as they could on the wall to avoid being ran over by the train. Unsure how the trains were still running Leon made a snarky remark about 'zombie express' which made Skylar roll her blue eyes. He never lost his sense of humor that came at a wrong time.

 

Skylar was starting to get more and more uncomfortable with being underground to long, seems like she was still traumatized from what happened all those years ago since she was breathing much quicker. She stayed much closer to Leon and he could tell something was up with her considering the fact she tried to hide it but Leon was able to see it rather easily.

 

Then again he was her partner for years so he was bound to realize how she hides things from him.

 

Finally the got to a part where they could get the hell out of here, and Leon was glad cause he could tell Skylar was close to having a panic attack. She started to have those even when she woke up screaming one day with nightmares of what happened to her...that's why he sometimes stayed in her apartment for a few weeks on every month to make sure she was alright.

 

"Skylar were almost out, hang in there." Leon said.  
"Just up these stairs will take us to another train tracks but we should be closer to the actual station okay?" Helena said.  
"G-Got it..." Skylar slowly said.

 

As they ran down the path of the train tracks even more undead was waiting for them, it wasn't their lucky day at all. Running they saw the train that recently past them and rushed for it...maybe this could be their ticket out of the train tracks...and to help Skylar not have a panic attack.

 

Getting inside the power was out within the train and harsh hungry moans of the undead was rather loud and nearby, Skylar wasn't doing any good as her panic attack was slowly coming. Leon cursed and knew they had to hurry out of here.  
Skylar felt useless cause she now was about to have a panic attack and knew if she did she wouldn't be able to help to much, so she focused on helping them all get out of here alive. Her mind was also then focused on something else rather than being underground...or at least she tried as much as she could...not that it convinced her since all her eyes would see was the train and darkness.

 

Finally they found the ending where the train was out on the station quickly getting out Skylar breathed heavy as she was trying to calm down, a women was still alive inside so Leon and Helena helped out while Skylar was calming herself down.

 

But things went to shit when the women opened the door and some undead was let in, great just what they needed. Fighting and fighting they killed one after another and continued on rushing out of the train station, slowly they were getting out and back to the streets.

 

"Were here, Skylar." Leon said.  
"Sure held your own out there." Helena smiled.  
"I had you two helping me, wasn't just all me." Skylar laughed a bit.

 

Leon was Skylar didn't have a panic attack episode in the middle of them getting out of there alive, but he was worried since usually she'd take something for it but Skylar once voiced it out to Leon that she feared if she took any medication that it could do something with the T-Virus still inside her. So Leon resulted into staying at her side and quickly trying to calm her down fast enough.

 

It worked most of the time so it did help Skylar get comfortable with that, Leon really didn't blame Skylar for having these random panic attacks. He knew her past still haunted her and she was still healing from it all. So he would be at her side all the time when she needed him.

 

Seeing a pair of stairs that lead to the town Skylar ran up the stairs but stepped back when a undead fire-fighter raised an axe and nearly sliced her. Leon quickly caught her as Helena shot the undead fire-fighter in the head.

 

"Come on!" Helena said.

 

Running out a car nearly hit them but crashed into a light post, shit this place gone to hell in a matter of hours! Noticing a guy trapped under a car Skylar ran towards him along with Leon and Helena. Pushing the car back suddenly a person on a motorbike crashed into them making them fall back.

 

Groaning Skylar got up and looked around, some of the undead crawled towards her and Skylar quickly shot them in the head, but not without some blood splatting on her cheek.

Gross..

 

"We don't have time to take care of them.." Helena said.  
"Your right, Leon let's go." Skylar replied with.

 

Running down a alley like place they came to another area where they could only get out by climbing up on the railing like platform, since there was a small distance after a moment they jumped over and was on the other side of the rail like platform. Jumping down first Leon then helped both Skylar and Helena down they all came up to another door.

 

Opening it a car on fire went by and some more undead appeared, this was really starting to feel like something that had happened before and Skylar was believing it had to do with something like she thought before.

 

Kill after kill they did all they could to get by alive, all this running and fighting was taking a toll on them since they were growing tired but knew there wasn't the time of day to rest just yet. Undead were everywhere and it just got worse the more they went through.

 

Leon noticed a pub and thought it would be much safer to go inside that to just stay out here and continue on fighting. Besides it was always safer to stay indoors where only two or three undead were around. It was easy time to rest a bit and more ammo would be saved.

 

It took a moment to reload their guns and soon after that they were not wasting time as they walked to the back of the pub into the bar and took the backdoor back outside. Skylar felt like something was there so she was unsettled. Her blue eyes looked everywhere wherever they walked narrowing her eyes she also kept her ear open to anything.

 

"What's wrong Skylar?" Helena asked.  
"I'm not sure how...but I feel like there's something stronger here..." Skylar said.

 

Leon looked over at Skylar, this happened before and he had thoughts that it had to do with the fact that since her blood bonded with the T-Virus that she was able to sense anything and anyone around her.

 

**Flash Back**

 

Leon and Skylar were sent to stop some terrorists of doing something stupid when Skylar suddenly stopped walking and looked over her shoulder a bit. Leon got confused and walked over to her.

 

"What's wrong?" Leon asked.  
"I feel someone watching us..." Skylar whispered.  
"What do you mean?" Leon asked.  
"We are being followed.." Skylar hissed.

 

Pointing her gun behind her when she turned around she soon saw one of the men that she and Leon were suppose to take down. Since she was able to feel or sense someone or anything else around them their missions over the two years were a bit easier and a lot more successful.

 

**Flash Back End**

 

Keeping their guard up the three agents soon kicked down and door and Skylar gasped at the sight they saw, this is the B.O.W she sensed and it was indeed much much different then the others. It mutated and at it's neck was some sort of gross mutated thing.

 

It's screw was so loud that it seemed to have the ability to get the attention of the undead nearby and attack the three agents as they fought to catch up with this damn B.O.W to kill it so they couldn't run into even more trouble.

 

The gate was locked so Leon kind of threw Helena over to get the gate open by the inside, meanwhile Leon and Skylar were to deal with the undead that continued to get through towards them. But thankfully in time Helena got the gate opened and both Leon and Skylar ran through.

 

Walking into another pub like place they took the path back out more into the town, if they didn't think thing were bad it kept on getting worse. Soon as they stepped outside they saw even more shit. But when they heard a women shouts they knew they found survivors.

 

Nodding at one another they ran over and helped kill the undead that were after them, things were going fine when an ambulance crashed by them. Undead soldiers were inside and apparently were shooting everywhere, Skylar yelled when a bullet had been shot to her leg.

 

"Skylar!" Leon shouted.

 

Rushing to her side he cursed and helped her up, now he had to use one hand to kill undead and the other to help Skylar stand. But things just kept getting worse as the gas was caught up and sent them flying a bit.

 

Groaning Skylar sat up, Leon helped her to her feet when a police officer said that there was a safer place to go as to it was a gun store. Leon nodded and placed his gun away to help Skylar walk more.

 

"Is there a medical supply there?" Leon asked.  
"She's hurt?" The police officer asked.  
"Yeah she was shot in the leg." Leon replied.  
"Should be, we'll get her leg treated when we get there." He replied.  
"Thank you." Leon nodded.

 

Getting inside Leon found a place to sit Skylar down, groaning all he could place on the wound was a cloth that was thankfully in his pocket.

 

"Hey you gotta let us in!"  
"Hell no! All those bastards are crawling in my shop!"  
"One of us is injured down here!"  
"To hell with that! This door isn't opening!"  
"Who the hell does he think we are? Exterminators?" Leon asked.  
"Jeez what kind of man leaves an injured women?" Helena hissed.

 

Leon noticed a hord of the undead coming at the windows and made quick thinking to move Skylar to rest on the stairs where it seemed to be safer then it was to be out in the open like the rest of them.

 

"Stay here." Leon said.  
"What about you and Helena?" Skylar asked.  
"We will be fine, just rest and hang on we'll find something to patch you up." Leon said.  
"I heal quickly Leon..." Skylar sighed.  
"Still we need to get that bullet out of you, in order for that to heal better." Leon explained.

 

Nodding she watched Leon run back and the gun fire was endless it never stopped and they didn't stop coming to them. But when it got silent a single undead suddenly mutated and it became some sort of beast. After that even more undead were crawling through the windows.

 

'Leon....Helena please be alright...' Skylar thought, her wound was paining her.

 

Finally the gun fire stopped and the stupid man had let them in, Leon helped Skylar back up and into the room where the man had been and since he let them inside he noticed Skylar who was injured.

 

"She bit?" He asked.  
"No, she took a bullet to the leg...got anything to patch her up?" Leon asked.  
"Sure, got a few things it's not much but it should help for now." He replied.  
"Thank you." Helena thanked him.

 

Shrugging his shoulders the man gave Leon the stuff they would need to patch Skylar up, first was the ruff thing. Getting the bullet out of her leg.

 

"Okay this will hurt but please bare with it." Leon sighed.

 

After that it was a few minutes of Skylar groaning in pain up until the bullet was finally pulled out, quickly Leon then started to patch her up making sure the wound wasn't going to get infected at all before he placed bandages on the area of her leg where she was shot.

 

"There..you should be fine now." Leon smiled.  
"Thanks.." Skylar smiled back.  
"No problem, were partners it's our job to take care of one another." Leon held her hand.

 

Helena just shook her head, these two were so easy to read as she could see they had big feelings for one another and it also didn't take a idiot to not see it either. She just wished after this long they would confess to one another already.

 

But like always things went to hell and they had to kill even more undead, running to the next room the building actually started to shake. Holly hell there was a huge and fat undead that managed to get inside. Skylar was slow at the moment so when he noticed her she was flung into the wall.

 

Groaning she rolled on her back and once the others saw her everyone was shooting at the bastard to get it's attention off the injured girl, slowly getting to her feet she was back in joining them to kill the damn beast.

 

"You okay there girly?" A man asked.  
"Yeah I'll be fine." Skylar replied.

 

Even though she was limping she still forced herself to catch up with the others as they all went to the roof of the building to get safer and since the guy told them he had someone on their way to get them out of here she knew it should be rather soon.

 

But these damn undead were relentless they continued to pursue them and once again they were fighting endlessly without getting even two minutes of rest. Thankfully the bus got here so they all shot the undead to get the hell out of there and soon one by one they all got on the bus. But of course the damn fatso undead was stopping they escape from the damn town.

 

After nearly all their ammo a opening was finally opened and they wasted no hell of a time driving out of there, finally the got out of the city. Sitting down Leon brought Skylar to sit on his lap a bit as she leans on his chest, his hand ran through her black hair as he held the women in his arms letting her rest from walking and losing some blood after being shot in the leg.


	12. Chapter 12

The man driving the bus with whoever could get in on time managed to get them all out of the city alive, Skylar sighed in relief as she was still resting on Leon's chest. Closing her blue eyes for a moment they soon had to contact Hunnigan.

 

"...90% of the population in Tall Oaks has been infected with the virus. That rounds out to about 70,000 hostiles. We also recived word that an organization named 'Neo-Umbrella' just claimed responsibility for the attack." Hunnigan said.  
"Neo-Umbrella?" Leon asked.  
"I know what your thinking." Hunnigan said.  
"Yeah. This is Raccoon City all over again." Leon replied.  
"That's all the news I've got. Now it's your turn to help me. I need to know what's in that cathedral. I've got suits breathing down my neck for info." Hunnigan informed.  
"Suits?" Skylar asked.  
"Specifically, Derek C. Simmons- National Security Advisor." Hunnigan said.

 

After that the guy driving the bus noticed a single undead walking in the way of the road, telling everyone to hang on he drove faster and ram the undead man straight through. But the body of the man went under the bus and the guy lost control of the bus making him slam the bus into a nearby tree and slightly hang off a cliff.

 

Everyone crashed either into a different seat on the ground, Leon had made sure to hold onto Skylar tightly so she couldn't get more injured then she already was. A horde of the undead heard the crash and slowly made their way towards it.

 

Waking up the three stayed laying down and started to shoot at the undead, but as this happened a guy who drove a truck had more undead on it and he crashed into the bus they were all on.

 

The bus fell straight down over the cliff and to the bottom, the three agents did hold onto one another but when they woke up they were laying in different area's of the place where the crash was now at. The bus was on fire and Leon had looked around for Skylar.

 

"Where's Skylar?" Leon asked.  
"Over there..." Helena said.

 

Pointing at a tree where Skylar was slightly leaning up on she was still knocked out pretty cold, crawling to her side Leon shook her and sighed in relief when she groaned and woke up.

 

"That hurts more..." Skylar groaned out.  
"Let's get you up." Leon said.

 

Placing her arm over his shoulder Leon helped Skylar to her feet, looking back at the burning bus the guy who drove it was still alive and held out his hand for them before the bus blew up which ended up being what killed him.

 

"They escape the infection...only to die like this." Leon shook his head.  
"There's no time to grieve." Helena said.  
"Damn...to die like that...." Skylar closed her eyes looking away.  
"We have to get to the cathedral." Helena told them.

 

There was a path before them and Skylar had slowly pulled away from Leon saying she would be alright to walk even if it was still her limping beside them, she knew she should at least still walk and not have herself feel like a burden.

 

"Leon! Helena! Skylar! Are you three alright?" Hunnigan asked over the radio.  
"Yeah. For whatever reason, we're still alive." Leon replied.  
"We're cutting through the cemetery to reach the cathedral." Helena said.  
"Yeah. We should be there soon." Skylar finished.

 

Now that they reported back and made sure Hunnigan knew they were alright and still alive they had to go and make sure they got to the cathedral, reloading their guns they took the path before them as they started to head towards it.

 

The undead that they ran into their were ones that seemed to look like only bones but more so of the dead bodies of people who were once buried here. God...this virus sure brought them back that's for sure, killing some of them they continued on with getting through the cemetery.

 

Just their luck the damn gate was locked so the house beside it had to have at least something like a key that would fit, walking inside Skylar noticed a closed door and slowly limped towards it, gun raised she placed a hand on the door knob and when she quickly opened it a dog jumped out making Skylar fall over on her back but it just ran out of the house.  
Great now they had to chase after the damn dog for the stupid key...

 

Getting up Skylar followed Helena and Leon after that dog so they could get the key, within minutes which felt like hours to Skylar they finally got the key and so they headed back to the gate to get the heck out of this cemetery.

 

"Finally, about time we got the stupid key." Skylar sighed.  
"Can't count on this to be easy, Sky." Leon said.  
"Yeah." Skylar nodded.

 

Opening the gate the three agents walked inside and were met with an undead that attacked Leon, he ended up falling over a ledge that was right beside him. Running to that very same ledge Skylar looked at him worried.

 

"Leon! Are you okay?" Skylar asked.  
"Well, nothing broken anyway. Good thing, too." Leon said.  
"Good, well I guess we will have to take different paths to the cathedral." Skylar said.  
"Indeed, I'll meet you there." Leon said.  
"Meet you there Leon." Helena said dragging Skylar away.

 

The two women walked down the path together as Skylar followed Helena to the place where that cathedral would be at. Skylar was still worried for Leon even though she knew he was able to take care of himself...but still she couldn't help it but worry.

 

"So you and Leon together yet?" Helena asked.  
"What? No!" Skylar shook her head.  
"Jeez when will he ask you out already?" Helena sighed.  
"What do you mean?" Skylar asked.  
"Oh nothing." Helena smiled and walked on.

 

Confused Skylar kept following Helena so that she wouldn't be left behind, and also so she would be able to meet up with Leon again. Loads of undead were around which they had no choice but to kill a few in their way, Skylar was still limping slightly but she could feel the gun shot wound in her leg slowly healing up to where it was completely gone.

 

'This isn't human...to heal this fast...' Skylar thought with a frown.

 

Skylar knew that once she took Umbrella down she'd be soon free of this T-Virus within her, not only that but her good friend Alice would be as well. Skylar just didn't know when they would be free of Umbrella yet...

 

What brought Skylar back of her attention was another one of those undead was the same type of screamers that they encountered before. The scream was ear hurting as always and to make sure it didn't attract anymore they had to kill it quick, which lead the girls to meet up with Leon at some pair of stairs.

 

Taking the small stairs they took the path and were up towards another gate, thankfully it was unlocked so they got inside with ease, right before them was a church where it was said people were hiding out to be saved or whatever.

 

"Well were at the church now." Skylar said.  
"Finally." Leon sighed.

 

Walking up to the doors they asked for whoever was inside to let them in, but once again they weren't doing anything so the three agents were left with getting rid of the undead outside. Though Skylar was pissed that someone ran the church bell..doesn't anyone know they react to sound as well?!

 

Finally someone offered help and shot at a few of the undead, once there was only a few left the idiot finally let them in. But the others were sad when it was told to them that the three agents weren't really rescue workers that would help them out of here.

 

"There's a secret door that leads underground...sorry Skylar but were gonna have to go back underground." Helena explained.  
"Wanna tell us what's down there?" Leon asked.  
"It's better if I show you guys." Helena sighed.  
"Be prepared for me to get a panic attack then..." Skylar sighed.  
"I'll be there right beside you, Sky." Leon said.  
"I know." Skylar smiled.

 

The doors that Helena told them that held stairs was open the last time she was here, but it was closed now. Leon told Skylar to stay put to sit down on one of the benches where her leg could rest and heal better.

 

"Rest up here, we won't be to long." Leon told her.  
"But...won't you two need me?" Skylar frowned.  
"I promise we will be back." Leon said.

 

Sighing Skylar nodded her head which lead Leon to sending her a smile before he kissed her forehead and walked to somewhere with Helena to get the doors that lead underground opened again. Since a women saw the action happening and when she noticed Skylar's cheeks turning red slightly she just had to ask.

 

"Was that your boyfriend?" She asked.  
"N-No he's not my boyfriend...were just really good friends." Skylar replied.  
"Could've fooled me though, it looks like he sure loves you." The women smiled.  
"I'm not really sure about that." Skylar sighed.  
"If a man like him is that protective and cares for you that much....he seems to be in love with you. But if that's not what love looks like I'm not to sure what else would be." The women explained.

 

Skylar just chuckled and shook her head, seems like now ever since she returned people were easily seeing the 'feelings' these two partners held for one another but still haven't confessed just yet. Then again with Skylar it seemed to be like she wasn't ready to voice it although she does admit it to herself that she, Skylar Wolfe is indeed in love with Leon S. Kennedy, her partner.

 

'I wonder when I'll tell him...or if I'll ever tell him...' Skylar thought.

 

Minutes later Leon and Helena returned, but had to go back again as the doors from the right side opened up after a moment. Leon just looked at Skylar who nodded as if silently telling him she could wait a bit longer.

 

The nice women who spoke with her a few moments ago noticed the worried look in Skylar's blue eyes, placing her hand on Skylar's she smiled.

 

"He will be fine, he did promise to come back to you right?" The women said.  
"Heh, yeah your right." Skylar smiled.  
"Though men should know not to keep good girls like you waiting." The women laughed.  
"Yeah, you sure said it." Skylar laughed.

 

It was nice to at least have some sort of calming conversation with someone before Skylar would soon go down underground, this had an calming effect on her and also gave her loads of time for her leg to heal to where it was completely healed.

 

"Look...I'm sorry we got your hopes up..of you know being some rescue crew." Skylar sighed.  
"It's okay, it wasn't your fault. We all just want to get out of here alive." The women said.  
"Thank you." Skylar smiled.

 

Well at least one or two people in here hand their heads on straight, wasn't like everyone else in here did. Some were scared out of their minds and others were pissed off that no help was there yet.

 

Jeez..talk about hard to deal with..but Skylar didn't blame them. Attacks like these caused a lot of panics all over the place and everyone reacted differently so she knew it wasn't all their fault.

 

**Small Time Skip**

 

Finally the two came back and it looked like they had to place on these plate like things to open the door, when it opened up some of the people in the church walked over to it to see what it was all about. But Skylar sensed something bad in there and stood in front of the nice women who spoke with her.

 

"What is it?" She asked.  
"Just stay behind me." Skylar said.

 

Something slowly staggered up the stairs and what showed itself was a mutated undead thing that when a man tried to kill it a blue fog came out of it's body and it was unleashed right at that man. Everyone got scared and ran away but what shocked everyone even Leon, Skylar and Helena was that the man who fell down the stairs turned into an undead zombie.

 

"I'm guessing that's what unleashed this hell." Leon said.  
"Let's go! Skylar is down there!" Helena said.

 

Jumping down they joined Skylar to try and kill it, but they also had to watch out for it's gas. Skylar tried to help the nice women that talked with her but the gas ended up killing her rather quickly and brought her back as one of the undead forcing Skylar to shoot her in the head.

 

"Shit!" Skylar yelled.

 

The bastard took a long time to kill and it ended up killing everyone forcing them to become one of the undead and making the three of them forcing themselves to kill whoever turned into one of the undead zombies. It dropped some sort of key card so Leon quickly grabbed and so their trip to the underground began.

 

"Alright, Ready?" Leon asked.  
"Yeah." Helena replied.  
"Let's just go in and get out..." Skylar sighed.  
"Don't worry if you need a moment tell me and we can take a quick break." Leon said.  
"I'll be fine for a bit." Skylar said.

 

Nodding they soon the proceeded to go underground, when the entered they found a underground lab. Oh god...Skylar was shaking now even though the underground lab was trashed and rather old also dirty. But either way memories of the past came back.

 

"N-No..." Skylar shook her head as a memory came fourth.

 

**Flash Back**

 

When Skylar first was being tested on she would be following people as two Umbrella soldiers were on either side of her in case she tried to run away...not that she could. But either way Skylar remained silent and expressionless.

 

A door slid open and Skylar was pushed inside, today she would test out for the first time just what the T-Virus did to her since she bonded with it.

 

"Skylar Wolfe, you are to go and fight some undead. Try to stay alive." Wesker smirked.

 

Glaring she rolled her blue eyes and when the cuffs were taken off her wrist's she noticed no weapons were given, looks like she'd have to fight with her fists. Damn they really were expecting a lot from her or forcing her to prove she had what it took to continue living.

 

Both doors slid open at both sides and undead rushed towards her, Skylar fought and fought until none of them were left alive and all around her was the dead bodies of people who were turned into the undead.

 

This test proved her speed and reactions were raised and Wesker was pleased with this, he was so pleased that he pushed her to take on double the amount each time she was sent to this room to be tested...

 

...It was hell...

 

**Flash Back End**

 

Skylar got into a panic attack rather quicker then she though, her chest started to hurt and her breathing was shortened she started to sweat and since her breathing was short it was hard for her to get normal breaths.

 

"Leon she's having a panic attack!" Helena shouted.  
"Shit this is a underground lab...no wonder she's like that." Leon said.

 

Rushing to her side Leon brought Skylar into his arms and hid her face on his chest to calm her down, he whispered comforting words in her ear as one hand rubbed her back and the other held her head to his chest.

 

Helena frowned as she remembered over hearing the fact that Skylar had hated anything that had to do with a underground lab, poor women must of had some sort of bad memory come back due to her leading them to what was the cause of this outbreak. She felt like it was her fault.

 

It took minutes or for Skylar it felt like an hour for her to calm down, she was still trembling but still followed them as they had slowly started to open the gates going more and more underground. It took a moment to put in the right numbers but they did soon get them.

 

Opening another door Helena soon remembered the room they were currently in, an unknown person was mentioned and Helena rushed towards any door that lead out of each room on her own. This had Leon and Skylar following after her so she could finally show them just what the hell was in here that she said she'd show them.

 

"Helena who are you looking for?" Skylar asked.

 

But go no response, looking towards Leon he shrugged his shoulders and they both continued on to follow Helena to keep up with her. Finally they all came up to a dented door, kicking it down they soon walked inside.


	13. Chapter 13

Walking inside there were tank like tubes on each side, something was inside them..like a caccon type of thing. Skylar shook her head as she looked around, was this what Helena wanted to show them? At the very end of the room a desk with computers and other stuff was there along with a T.V.

 

"What the hell is all this?" Leon asked.  
"None of these were here three days ago." Helena said.  
"Are these...cocoon's?" Skylar asked.

 

Leon walked more down into the room and up towards a tv with static, picking up a VHS tape he read the title there.

 

'Happy Birthday Ada Wong'

 

But that wasn't all that was there, another with Skylar's name on it as well was under it.

 

"...Ada?!" Leon asked.  
"Wait what? What about her?" Skylar asked.

 

Skylar wasn't sure at how Leon suddenly reacted with this, she knew he had fallen for her at some point and she 'died' in his arms but Skylar still felt like he still held some feelings for the women. It would guess since Skylar never once was told anything to do with his own feelings towards herself even though the acts they used to do.

 

'Her again huh...do I really have a chance with him anyways?' Skylar thought with a frown.

 

Putting the tape in a video played, first a cocoon was all the screen showed but soon after the cocoon started to crack and something was coming from the back. A women's body fell out and when the screen got closer to her face...it was the face of Ada.

 

"What the?" Skylar whispered.  
"Is this what you wanted to show us?" Leon asked.  
"No! I thought..." Helena started.

 

Looking behind them they didn't know what the hell was suppose to be there, and Helena was questioning where the hell everything went from what she had seen before hand. Shaking her head Skylar picked up the VHS tape that had her name on it.

 

'Project Skylar, Clone'

 

The video played and showed a girl who looked exactly like Skylar just asleep and with cloths that covered her private area's, two men were seen walking into the screen but her backs were to the camera.

 

"Until we get the real Skylar back were stuck with using clones..." A voice said.  
"How has the tests gone?" Another asked.  
"Not good none of them are as good as the real one." They replied.  
"Then get her back!"  
"I know someone who says he works in the same area as Project Skylar, but we made a deal...I give him the new virus and he will lead me to her." A voice said.  
"Good, she cannot run from us to long."

 

After that the clone Skylar woke up and not to soon after the voice ended, this made Skylar give out shaky breaths...she knew it they were after her still and that voice she remembered it...His name...is Dr. Isaacs the very man who Alice at some point sent her a video of so she would be able to know who the hell he was and to stay away from him if she recognized the face or voice.

 

"Alice was right...he is after me..." Skylar said, taking a step back.  
"I wont let him get you." Leon said.  
"That's right, your staying with us." Helena said.  
"After we get out of here I need to contact Alice..." Skylar sighed.  
"Alright." Leon sighed.

 

After that they didn't waste anymore time as they were going to have to activate a path way to get even more underground, even though getting more underground should effect Skylar to the point of having another panic attack her mind was so focused on the fact that Umbrella was slowly making clones of her...

 

What the hell are they using these clones for really? And what tests are they using on them? And also...how long have they been doing this? Who the hell was gonna hand her over so easily all of a sudden?? To many questions filled Skylar's head as she killed more undead that got in their way.

 

Being focused on that helped Skylar and the others get to where they needed to go rather quick, since they finally got the door activated Leon and Helena were to open it as Skylar gave them some cover since she was to take down any of the undead that were starting to head their way.

 

When the door was opened and they all got through the three of them walked up into another area, great another place to go through like a damn maze. But to make matters worse another one of those Screamers was there Skylar knew this was pushing their luck to the max since those things don't die easy and she hated them with a passion since the stupid scream hurts the ears.

 

There was a lot more undead as they ran to where they needed to go, but they took care of them and continued on. At the end of the hall there wasn't even another door to get through, but..there was something that was like a garbage shoot. Seeing no choice they opened it and quickly jumped in as they slid down.

 

When they got out they were even more underground, they could tell since well...just the sight of where they were was easy enough to tell so it didn't take an idiot not to notice. Walking through the path they had to crawl under two small area's to get through though the downside of it was they were getting wet with the water in there.

 

To Skylar this place looked like a mine that people used to work in since there was a huge path to fit maybe two people to be able to walk down this area together, but also that there was another path they were to take as they got deeper underground. But then again this place was also indeed crawling with the undead...

 

'Can't we catch a break?...isn't that to much to ask?' Skylar thought.

 

Getting to a gated like door Helena shouted a women's name soon as they kicked it down, running to that womens side she said the women's name again. 'Deborah'. Apparently she meant something to Helena but it was soon confirmed that she was Helen'as sister.

 

"Ok, enough with the mystery. What the hell is going on here?" Leon said.  
"Let's just get her out of here, then I'll tell you both everything. I promise." Helena said.  
"Fine, but we still deserve to know either way. We didn't go through all of this for nothing." Skylar sighed.  
"I know..." Helena replied.

 

Since Helena was helping her sister Deborah walk and to get the heck out of here this left Leon and Skylar to take down any enemies in the way, it wasn't much to do since the two partners were able to work well together no thanks to the years of partnership they had on different missions.

 

But...this got even worse for them cause Deborah began to gain more pain then she had already been in, not long after steam came from her body and soon fire. Her body began to turn into one of the cocoons they saw in the upper lab that Helena wanted to show them in.

 

Leon pulled Helena away from her sister quickly and Skylar shook her head not believing this, the women was infected? But shouldn't Skylar be able to sense it? She was able to before but then again she wasn't sure if it had anything to do with this being a different virus.

 

'I didn't sense it then...but now I can feel it...the C-Virus in within her and slowly mutating her...good god what's happening here?!' Skylar thought.

 

The cocoon began to break and slowly a mutated like Deborah was coming out of the back, Helena reached out for her sister but an arrow flew passed them all and right into the head of the mutated Deborah.

 

Turning around to see who the hell did that Skylar scoffed once she saw who it was....Ada Wong. Great just the women she didn't want to run into ever, Skylar ignored the conversation between them and hugged Helena in hopes to give her some sort of comfort. Skylar still felt jealous that Leon still considered Ada to be on the good side even though that women works for just anyone she feels like it.

 

'She used to work for Wesker...the bastard held me in for three years and she must of been mocking me from the side lines since I was caught...' Skylar thought. Her blue eyes glaring at Ada.

 

When the place began to shake Skylar helped Helena to her feet, the mutated Deborah began her attack on them leaving the four with no choice but to shoot at her much to Helena's dismay. The four were separated, Helena and Skylar on one side and Leon and Ada on the other.

 

'Great...he has to work together with her...' Skylar thought with a frown.

 

Helena could see Skylar's expression change when Ada had appeared and knew something was up that Skylar didn't like that women. She'd have to ask later since right now wasn't the time nor the place to even have that conversation with her.  
The mutated Deborah was pretty strong, she took a lot of gun shots and still lived. Whatever this was that made her like this sure was reacting pretty strong..stronger then Skylar had thought of before. Soon though they all re-grouped and worked together to finish the mutated Deborah.

 

Many wasted bullets later the mutated Deborah broke the floor under them all and made the four once again get separated, this time Leon and Skylar were together and Helena ended up with Ada. Sure Skylar was pleased with this but she still didn't act all to nice with Leon for the moment.

 

"Something wrong, Skylar?" Leon asked.  
"No." Skylar said rather quickly and ran forwards more.

 

Skylar didn't want to talk to him at the moment, her jealousy was getting the best of her and she wasn't in the mood to show it. She just wanted to get the hell out of here and make sure to take down whatever bastard that released this damn virus to make them pay for killing so many damn people.

 

When they all met up again Helena and Ada were in a crate like thing, getting in they soon had to go down the tracks and well since there was some parts where there was a low roof they had to stay crouched down in order to keep their damn heads on if they wanted to continue living that is.

 

The mutated Deborah began to suddenly attack them again while they were in that crate, damn she was relentless as she continued on to trying to kill them. Skylar knew if she used her powers now she would risk Ada seeing them for herself.

 

'I highly doubt though she might already know due to old Umbrella files...but still I won't prove it.' Skylar thought.

 

Laying on her back in the crate Skylar continued on to shoot at the mutated Deborah, but things went to shits when the crate went over and everyone inside fell out on differnt sides, once again Skylar was beside Helena but she was to sore to get up and continue on shooting so that left Leon and Ada to help the two women stay alive at this point.

 

Skylar watched as Helena caught her mutated sister as she fell over the edge, a few words were spoke but not soon long after she let her go promising that she would avenge her. Skylar frowned and stood up, holding her hand out she helped Helena up to her feet and nodded behind her as if to silently say they still had to go. And that she would help for sure.

 

When they all got together Helena finally told them all what was happening around here. Skylar frowned but knew that since Helena's sister was in danger she did what only knew she could in hopes of keeping her safe...in the end though it didn't work.

 

"I didn't know what else to do. So I helped him. I helped Simmions breach The President's security." Helena said.  
"That sounds like Simmions, all right." Ada said.  
"Why the hell would he do all this?" Leon asked.  
"Long story." Ada said, after that her phone rang.  
"We're up against the people who really run this country...in a very dangerous game, and if you don't play your hand right..." Ada finished then left.

 

Not soon later Leon's phone rang and it was Hunnigan.

 

"Leon? Skylar, Where are you?" Hunnigan asked.  
"Is Simmions there?" Leon asked.  
"Yes..." Hunnigan replied.  
"Hunnigan you need to be careful. I think he's the one who did all-" Leon started.  
"Did I hear my name?" Simmions as coming into the picture.  
"Simmions..." Helena spat.  
"The President spoke highly of you two, Agent Kennedy and Agent Wolfe." Simmions said.  
"Likewise. He told us you'd been friends for 30 years." Leon replied.  
"Tell me, is it true you three were the only ones present at the time of his death?" Simmions asked.  
"What are you implying?" Skylar asked glaring at the screen of Simmions.  
"Well, you must be aware that you three are suspects in this attack?" Simmions said.  
"Especially you, Agent Wolfe." Simmions added with a smirk.  
"What?!" Both Helena and Skylar shouted.  
"Agent Harper, at the time of the attack you had abandoned your post, leaving The President vulnerable. You must admit such behavior is suspicious." Simmions explained.  
"You son of a bitch! You're the one who planned all this!" Helena shouted.  
"With what evidence could you base such an outrageous accusation? I am the National Security Advisor. It's my job to prevent terrorist attacks, not cause them." Simmons explained.  
"You liar!" Helena shouted.  
"Helena!" Leon tried to calm her down.  
"If the three of you feel so strongly about your innocence, then you should have no problem turning yourselves in." Simmions told ending the call.

 

So Simmons was the bastard behind this and Skylar had a feeling Simmions got into contact with Dr. Iscaacs as he was the one who took the virus and unleashed it to the world...Skylat felt like it was her fault this happened. All because Umbrella wanted her back for something she knew wasn't pretty at all.

 

As they got deeper underground in hopes of getting the heck out of here there was two latches and a door in the middle, Leon and Helena pushed them down as Skylar pointed her gun out as the doors opened but nothing came out. Looks like they'd have to go in deeper to see just what was waiting for them.

 

Walking more so inside the place they were in now looked like hallways in some sort of castle or whatever but the three of them didn't bother to go sight seeing as they needed to get the hell out of here and get to Simmions to make him pay for what he did. Also it seemed like most of the blame was on Skylar's shoulders considering it would seem like since she returned from Umbrella's hands that she might of became a 'double agent' but Hunnigan, Leon and Helena new better of course.

 

Whoever owned this place set up deadly traps, ones where the three of them nearly many times could've lost their heads or lives in a quick moment. This place creeped Skylar out and she wanted to get the hell out of there already! Following Leon and Helena she didn't like the feeling she got after the call from Simmions...so he was the one who would give her up huh?

 

'Like that's gonna happen...soon after Simmions is dealt with I'll contact Alice and hopefully she and I can go confront the bastard.' Skylar thought.

 

Apparently Ada gave Leon a ring and it worked on a door that took forever to open, Skylar was at first getting the wrong idea but soon as she noticed the whole idea of that ring she finally understood. Though since the door was taking a long time to open they were left to deal with killing the undead that were after them.

 

After some time the door finally opened, good thing it did cause Skylar was on her last nerve with this stupid door. She was already pissed off that Ada showed up suddenly she didn't need more shit to get annoyed with. The door slowly slid opened and they walked in, a lot of water was around but it was pretty much cold water, though they weren't alone a large B.O.W that could swim within the water was there.

 

Great another large mutated undead freak they would have to soon fight, Skylar didn't like this one bit at all. In fact her mood when from annoyed to just out right pissed off...and from Leon's experience he knew he would have to stay at arms length from her since Skylar can get pretty crappy when angry.

 

When the gate that forced Leon and Skylar to wait a bit before Helena soon opened the large B.O.W grabbed her not soon after a undead went after her which lead them to get separated again. This place was covered in even more deadly traps, one by one they helped one another get past these traps that made Skylar's skin crawl to the point where she questioned the person's sanity of whoever owned this place...

 

After opening every damn gate with a stupid crank to roll them open they finally got back together and had started to get the heck out of here once more, but there was a trap door right under them and all three agents fell in.

 

They fell even more underground, Skylar wasn't sure how much further they could even go. And just the fact that they continued to get deeper and deeper under ground...made Skylar secretly scared as hell. But of course she held it back and didn't tell either of them. She just wanted to get out of here and get back to the surface. And so the three agents began to go and find the exit to get out of this cave.


	14. Chapter 14

Skylar groaned as she looked around, she just wanted to get the heck out of here so they could go confront Simmons for what he as done. But first they had to focus on getting the hell out of here alive.

 

Looking around Skylar noticed there wasn't any rails so they had to be very careful since this place went even deeper underground and one fall could kill you in an instant..great heights something Skylar wasn't all to fond of but it didn't scare her as much as being underground was at the moment.

 

The undead that were pretty much of the dead people before this all had happened, they were back to killing them to get through, they also had to jump a good distance to get to the other rock like platforms and when they had to stop they came to a bridge like thing that had to be powered up with just one person.

 

"Damn these things again?" Skylar sighed.  
"Well let's hurry up and go." Helena said.

 

Both women took the chance to give Leon cover, any undead that came their way would be dealt with by them.

 

"I promise you, Simmons won't get away with this...nor will he get to you Skylar." Leon said.  
"Good. I won't rest until he's paid or what he did to Deborah." Helena said.  
"I also need to get some answers as to why he was working with a man who wanted to clone me..." Skylar said.

 

Once the bridge was down the three quickly ran across it only to come across even more of the undead, not being able to catch a break for one minute they continued on with killing them off and leaping across to get out of this place.

 

Leon took the lead and nearly fell down, rushing forwards the two women helped him back up. This place was getting more and more dangerous now that they were going down even more..they had to be extra careful on where they walk.  
The more down they went the more undead they killed, but what had waited for them down one bridge was a fatty undead bastard one like the thing they had to use so much bullets for back at the city where Skylar was shot in the leg at.

 

"Ah hell this isn't cool..." Skylar sighed.  
"Tell me about it...now they come like those?" Leon sighed.

 

After they killed the fatso undead they continued on not wasting any time to get out of there, but for Skylar and Helena luck wasn't on their side since they fell down but had to climb up. Though coming right for them they noticed a lot of undead.

 

"Leon help us!" Helena shouted.  
"Get out of there you two!" Leon replied.

 

As Leon was shoot at the undead behind the two women they ran into some more undead and another damn fatso undead bastard, great just what they needed more time and ammo used up.

 

This was getting on Skylar's last nerve cause this place was endless, but since they got closer to the end of the cave the three were forced to push a huge bolder out of the way before they leaped down and ran off once more to avoid with losing some bullets.

 

Once meeting up with one another again the looks on all their faces were the same, from what anyone would be able to tell was that they wanted to get the hell out of here quickly. But more so of Skylar cause she could feel a small panic attack heading her way.

 

'Shit...I can't have a panic attack right now...it's not the time nor the place.' Skylar thought.

 

Following after Leon and Helena they got to another roll down bridge but as soon as they started to get it down the ground under their feet broke and they fell somewhere else, this wasn't good even as they ran to get off them the ground began to fall one after another as they ran.

 

No other choice another huge bolder was in their way, struggling to push it off they managed to do so. But when the leaped forwards water started to come out of the wall right in front of them. Oh gosh...this wasn't good at all things just got worse.

 

Water came everywhere and the three agents were caught up in it, Leon quickly grabbed Skylar in one of his arms as they were being pushed in the current of the water. Wherever this was taking them they weren't sure but it didn't look like it would be good.

 

Finally after being pushed in the current they landed in a huge pool of water and were stuck with swimming around, but this wasn't all that good since they had to find somewhere to get some air before they would drown and die.

 

As they were swimming they got sidetracked by something in the water with them, blocking a path they were heading on they were forced to look for another. But of course not without going to an opening and taking a moment to breath normally again, finding one Skylar pointed it out to Leon and Helena an all of them swam up to it.

 

"Jeez I hate this rightn now..." Skylar whispered catching her breath.  
"Tell me about it...but it's our only way out of here now." Leon sighed.  
"Didn't expect to go for a swim at a time like this.." Helena told.

 

Shaking their heads they took a deep breath and one by one they went back under water, swimming their way out of here. At some point they found another place to swim up and catch their breath but of course they didn't wait long and had gone back under water to swim.

 

But some of the undead that were in the water with them had either grabbed one of the agents necks but of course the three worked together to help the stupid undead let go of them, seeing a vent like thing they all swam to it and pulled it off.

 

Breathing easy again they took a break from swimming but something was in the water right under them, it had followed them and took this very moment to attack. It grabbed the ankle of both Helena and Skylar, both women went under and were dragged but Leon went after them.

 

Being dragged the women struggled to break free, Leon was on the tail of this fish like mutated thing, it took them a while but they managed to get the stupid thing off them but they were once again separated, Leon was left swimming back to where they would meet up and the women were together on some sort of other underground platforms, though here and there Skylar would cough as she was still trying to calm down from that sudden scare.

 

But..that mutated fish like creature was relentless in going after them but now it's sights were on Leon. Oh hell no..that thing wouldn't get to Leon not on Skylar's watch she wasn't about to just let him die and also watch it.

 

"I'll cover you Leon! Hurry and get out of there!" Skylar shouted.  
"Thanks, Sky." Leon replied.

 

Not giving a 'your welcome' Skylar focused on killing the stupid thing, whenever it would dissapear the women ran more down to meet up with Leon but only stopped to kill the fish freak whenever it came back and was after back to going after Leon.

 

When he finally made it the women helped him up and they quickly left, but as they were pushing the steel door open to get through the fish freak was back and on the attack to them. But as they were being pushed on another current they were to busy with trying to kill it to care where they went at the moment.

 

Noticing a box that flung open in front of them they saw the dynamite, aiming for it they all shot at it and once it exploded they seemed to have killed it and they just let themselves go with the current which lead them to outside thankfully.

 

When they landed in the water the three agents had gone back up from being under the water and soon as that happened a missile had flew past them through the sky and headed straight for the city, getting out of the water they looked back behind them and Skylar knew what was happening.

 

"Good god...is he doing what I think he's doing?" Skylar asked.  
"Yeah. He's sterilizing the area." Helena replied.  
"And destroying the evidence." Leon added.  
"How could he?" Helena asked.  
"You'd never know with a man like Simmons.." Skylar sighed.

 

Not soon after Leon's phone went off and it was Hunnigan once more, thank gosh they were still able to contact her after what they just had gone through with all that stupid cold water. How these phones were still working was something Skylar was wondering for the moment.

 

But just in case they would have the call traced they used their ear piece.

 

"Thank god your still alive." Hunnigan said.  
"Where's Simmons?" Leon asked.  
"After speaking with you he left...in a hurry." Hunnigan explained.  
"Shit!/Fuck!" Leon and Skylar said at the same time.  
"Where did he go?" Helena asked.  
"As he was leaving, he was talking to someone on the phone. He didn't sound to happy." Hunnigan said.  
"Any way we can find out where he went?" Helena asked.  
"Don't worry, I've got a tail on him. He's on his way to the airport right now where his private jet is preparing to leave for China." Hunnigan explained to them.  
"China?" Leon asked.  
"Wait! Isn't that where the B.S.A.A are? Do you think Piers and Chris are alright?" Skylar asked worried about her friends and best friend.  
"They should be fine, Skylar. But first take a look at these.." Hunnigan replied.

 

Looking at the sent file on their phones there was cacoons like the ones on their where they were recently just got out of, Skylar couldn't help but worry for Piers and Chris even more now cause if this was what they had to deal with she didn't know just what could come out of them where they were.

 

"What happened?" Helena asked.  
"Another bioterrorsim attack. The B.S.A.A confirmed it was the same one used in Eastern Europe six months ago called the 'C-Virus'." Hunnigan explained.  
"C-Virus..." Leon muttered.  
"We saw caccons just like that here!" Helena said.  
"So it was used here as well..." Skylar mumbled.

 

Looking at one another they put their phones away and Leon began to come up with some sort of plan as it looked like.

 

"We need to stop Simmons and take him into custody right away." Leon said.  
"We have no evidence, and right now you three are on the top of their list of suspects." Hunnigan informed.  
"No..." Helena muttered.  
"Skylar is also the main person of interest, they think she betrayed The President and turned on all us..." Hunnigan said sadly.  
"Shit...their views on me sure changed quickly..." Skylar sighed.

 

Leon placed a hand on Skylar's shoulder but after a moment of thinking Leon spoke up again.

 

"Listen, Hunnigan, I need you to fake our deaths. Can you do that?" Leon asked.  
"What?" Helena asked.  
"Leon what are you-" Skylar asked but was cut off when he held a hand up.  
"Of course, but they'll figure it out eventually. What are you going to do?" Hunnigan replied with.  
"We're going to China." Leon said.

 

Looking at Leon then at Helena, Skylar nodded her head agreeing with this and followed them to the airport. At some point Skylar ditched her wet jacket and threw it away but not without taking anything she had in there out and placed into her pant pockets.

 

Getting to the airport they bordered a plan and where heading towards China in hopes of stopping Simmons for what he has done and to hopefully get a location on Dr. Issaacs. While Helena went to go check on sometime Skylar was on the phone with Alice and she explained everything that has happened.

 

"Listen, Alice, A man that goes by the name of Derek. C. Simmons is the person who cause this attack where we just escaped from." Skylar said in a low tone to keep anyone but the three agents from hearing.

 

"Need anything from me right now?" Alice asked over the phone.

 

"I need to know if you got any sights on Dr.Issaacs...cause he made a deal with Simmons that if he was given the C-Virus that Simmons would hand me over...but that's not it..they were making clones of me.." Skylar sighed.

 

"What? They are making clones of you as well?" Alice asked.

 

"What do you mean 'as well'?" Skylar asked sitting up.

 

Leon gave Skylar a look and she just shrugged as she was soon explained of what happened.

 

"I broke into an old Umbrella facility and found some clones that look like me...I took that as an advantage to have them help me take down an Umbrella facility I was told that still was running but it didn't end well since I lost my powers so I'm no longer infected." Alice explained.

 

"The Preisdnet didn't use anything on me to get rid of this virus inside of me...he wanted me to use it as a way of fighting this...but I don't see a reason as to why since this fight is endless right now." Skylar sighed.

 

"He didn't let you go back to normal? The hell? Look I'll make sure to look into this with Dr. Issaacs just make sure you get the hell out of there alive alright." Alice said.

 

"Will do, and you do the same alright? I don't know this guy yet but he sounds dangerous." Skylar replied.

 

"I'll be fine, see you around Skylar." Alice said before hanging up.

 

Sighing Skylar did the same and just rubbed her hand over her face, it seemed like Simmons was trying to point this attack on her. And boy did the trust of her co-workers turn on her really quickly.

 

'I didn't expect to be feeling like the outsider...' Skylar thought.

 

"You alright?" Leon asked.  
"Yeah...I'll be fine as soon as we stop Simmons and clear our names." Skylar replied.  
"Well, we just entered Chinese airspace." Helena walked over to tell them.  
"Good." Leon replied.

 

Helena sighed and looked away from them, Skylar placed a hand on her back and tried to give her at least some comfort.

 

"How're you holding' up?" Leon asked.  
"Why didn't you two turn me in? You could've cleared your names." Helena said.  
"Maybe, but it wouldn't have stopped Simmons." Leon said.  
"Plus I don't think my name would be cleared at all." Skylar chuckled.  
"Besides, you're starting to grow on us a little bit." Leon finished.

 

Passing a few chuckles here and there Skylar gently kicked at Leon's feet and sent him a smile, he smiled back but their little 'comforting moment' was ran short when the plane started to shake..and it wasn't normal turbulence either.

 

Nodding at one another they ran to the pilot area to check on them, but what they found wasn't pretty at all...one dead guy and a cocoon in the seat where a single pilot should of been at.

 

Great they have to fight some mutated undead freaks on a plane full of alive and living breathing people, whatever was hatching out of that cocoon Skylar could sense it would be a pretty sight.

 

"Guys something bad is coming out of that cocoon! I can feel it!" Skylar said.  
"You can sense these things?" Helena asked.  
"Not a good perk of being infected yet bonding with the virus..." Skylar sighed.

 

Once the thing was hatched...oh god it was their worse nightmares another gross mutated undead that was able to create the 'fog' out of it's body...the people on this plane were going to die the same way that the people within the church did.

 

Bullets after bullets were sent towards this damn monster, but it still would go down! Damn this they had to kill it before it was sent out towards the people in this plane...when they were about to do so it escaped from them somewhere in the plane.

 

Shit the people in here are gonna get killed now!

 

"Shit it's gonna head for the passengers on this plane!" Skylar said.  
"Let's go look for it!" Helena told.  
"Yeah we gotta deal with that thing first then hopefully figure out a plan to lane this plane." Leon replied.

 

As they went back down people were freaking out and some where still in their seats, after telling them to calm down and stay in their seats the agents went to go check what the hell went wrong with this plane. But the plane continued to jerk a bit as they searched the area.

 

When they got to the area of the plane where cargo would usually go up on they had to fix it quickly to be able to land the plane, hoping they got to it on time a sound was heard within the vents as the mutated monster they fought but lost it returned Skylar somehow knew the people up in the seats weren't alive for much longer..

 

This thing must've followed them and killed the other passengers as they were busy with fixing the plane as much as they could, when the mutated monster got to it's feet the three agents knew their flight would be a rather long and tiresome one.


	15. Chapter 15

The mutated monster started to let out some sort of scream and created the same gas that was in the church that killed all those people, Skylar had a feeling that the people up in their seats were already dead and were now the usual undead.

 

'Damn we didn't make it in time did we?' Skylar thought.

 

They had to open the hatch in order to get the gas in this area out, Leon took care of the closed small door as he opened it with a crowbar. Helena and Skylar took care of the damn mutated undead freak.

 

When he opens it there was a latch inside, seems like that would be the thing to open the doors. Knowing there wasn't much of a choice he opened it and that mutated monster fell out, but they were almost following it as well. Leon caught them both.

 

Now as they climbed up they were slowly pushing themselves up but a certain cargo was sliding their way, using her powers Skylar focused on the cargo bin and stopped it from hitting them, her pupils were larger then they should've been and it worked. The cargo bin stopped.

 

"Go! I can't hold this for long!" Skylar said.  
"Got it..." Helena said.  
"You come too, Skylar." Leon said.

 

Giving them time to get past the cargo Skylar soon let go of her power control and groaned as her head hurt, the cargo box was now heading for her and she quickly turned to the side. By this time the two were already safe back inside the plane.

 

"Come on, Skylar!" Leon shouted.  
"You can still make it up here!" Helena shouted after.  
"I'm...coming..." Skylar whispered.

 

Crawling up Skylar slowly but surely got up and both Leon and Helena helped her to her feet, but Skylar was still feeling a bit weak as she nearly fell to her knees.

 

"Are you okay Skylar?" Helena asked.  
"I still haven't got used to using these powers...my head is killing me..." Skylar whispered.  
"Let's get this plane to land...we can't stay here for much longer." Leon said.  
"Agreed, besides Skylar looks like she's too weak to move to much for the moment." Helena said.

 

Nodding Leon wrapped one of Skylar's arm over his shoulder after he placed her gun in one of her thigh holsters, Helena took point in case if that mutated monster did indeed turn the people on this plane into the undead.

 

It was like they feared, the fog/gas that the mutated monster created went to where the passengers were before. Now they were the undead, shit this wasn't good Leon had to use one hand to kill some as he carried Skylar along with him.

 

It didn't help that the plane would at times jerk around which got him to lose hold of Skylar sometimes, though he did make sure of course to grab hold of her again. When part of the way in was blocked Helena and Leon worked together to push it up a bit and also help Skylar through before getting in themselves.

 

"Alright she's through, she should be fine in a few minutes." Leon said.  
"Ugh...I so want my strength back right now..." Skylar sighed.  
"Don't worry about it were almost there anyways." Helena told her.

 

Sighing Skylar let Leon place one of her arms over his shoulder and help her walk once more, though not to long after the plane lurched to the side and they crashed into the windows. Groaning they stood up and Skylar hit her head on one of the windows so her temple was slightly scratched.

 

"You okay Skylar?" Leon asked.  
"I'l be fine...but I'm a bit woozy." Skylar sighed.  
"We'll take care of things right now so just take your time to heal, and regain your strength." Helena explained.  
"Okay..." Skylar whispered.

 

Getting back to their feet and helping Skylar up they went right back to where the pilot should've been, when they got their Hunnigan informed him that he would have to fly the plane taking no other choice to this he placed Skylar in one of the seats buckling her in for more safety and asked Helena to deal with the undead.

 

Hunnigan explained what Leon would have to do but the plane didn't take much more flight it continued to lose air and so it crash landed in the middle of the city, luckily they lived it but were sore as hell. Skylar though was able to walk now so when she got up on her own she groaned as the three agents left the plane.

 

That's when they heard someone, actually someone call two names and a voice that seemed to be slightly familiar.

 

"Leon? Skylar?" Sherry ran over to him.  
"Sherry?" Skylar asked.  
"What are you doing here?" Leon asked.  
"I'm on protective detail." Sherry said.  
"Yeah, I heard you became an agent." Leon replied.  
"Why are you two here?" Sherry asked.  
"I'm tracking the man behind all this. Chief Security Advisor Simmons." Leon said.  
"What!? There must be some sort of mistake. I report to Simmons." Sherry told.  
"He's your supervisor?" Skylar asked.  
"We're on our way to meet with him right now." Sherry said.  
"Where is he!" Leon asked.

 

Sherry didn't give an answer quickly cause she couldn't really believe that the information she was just given, but Leon wasn't really wanting to wait to long for an answer cause he walked up to her as he spoke again.

 

"I need to know-" Leon started but was pushed back by Jake.  
"Hey!" Jake shouted, pushing him away.  
"Jake!" Sherry stopped him.  
"Let me handle this." Sherry said.  
"I thought your orders were to avoid contact...with everyone." Jake said to her.  
"Leon and Skylar aren't just anyone. They saved my life back in Raccoon City." Sherry told him.  
"Fair enough." Jake said, looking at them.

 

What Sherry and Jake didn't notice was something behind them threw part of the plane at them, thankfully Helena noticed.

 

"Look out!" She shouted.

 

Before Leon or Skylar could help Sherry, Jake made the quick move and saved her himself. Glad to know someone was willing to help her as well as they were willing to Skylar pulled Leon down to make sure he wasn't hit.

 

Sure he fell on top of her but still Skylar only cared about for the moment that he was okay and alive. Getting up and off Skylar he helped her up and looked back seeing that Sherry was fine.

 

Looks like she had someone for the moment to look out for her, which was good. But soon their sights were on the plane since something was on top of it right about now.

 

"Leon, Skylar the plane!" Helena shouted.

 

Looking up another mutated thing was there, whatever it was a single arm of it was more robotic then usual so this must be something new huh? Well whatever it is Skylar knew it was gonna be a bitch to take down that's for sure.

 

"Him again!?" Jake asked.  
"Friend of yours?" Leon asked.  
"More like an ex-girlfriend. Guy doesn't know when to quit." Jake explained.

 

The rather ugly looking mutated thing had jumped down from the plane and right in front of the five of them and they raised their guns at it.

 

"Welcome to the club. You get used to it." Leon told Jake.  
"After a while that is." Skylar added.

 

And then the big battle between this bastard and the five of them began, Sherry briefly warned them about the arm which they took note of but they sure as hell knew that it would take a long time to kill the bastard.

 

Bullets flew towards the guy and hitting him but he still didn't go down, he'd sometimes stagger but that was it for now. Whenever one of the five of them got caught they'd quickly go and to their best to free them in order for the five of them to work together and kick this mutated bastard.

 

**Small Time Skip**

 

After a while they knew they couldn't stay long so they had to get the hell out of there, finding gate the two women helped Leon get over while Jake helped Sherry, but that mutated bastard continued to go after them so the two fell over.

 

Apparently there was a old bus not sure and not working so the two of them worked together to get it up an running, though the bus hit it but the mutated bastard was still standing. Sherry thought that maybe the five of them could finally stop it once and for all.

 

"Let's do this." Skylar muttered out.

 

Skylar wasn't sure how long it took but they were still trying their best to kill this thing, man this wasn't good. Skylar barely had any bullets left and she knew if she used her powers now that it might kill them all if an explosion went off.

 

Moments later the monster started to change it's mind and got some other new arm, great just what they needed more trouble for them. After that more bullets had to be wasted and it came down to the point where Skylar was out of ammo.

 

"Shit! I'm out!" Skylar shouted.  
"Skylar use this!" Sherry said.

 

Looking at the girl beside her she was handed another box full of ammo.

 

"Thanks Sherry, look I promise you we will help you out with this guy." Skylar said with a smile.  
"I know." Sherry nodded.

 

Reloading her gun they went back to shoot at the mutated guy, took a few moments but another problem rose as a tower before them started to fall over since everything was on fire they jumped away from it so they could avoid getting killed by it. Though this left them to be on separate sides of the place.

 

"Sherry!? You alright?" Skylar asked.  
"Sherry!" Leon shouted.  
"Leon! Skylar! We're gonna head to the Kwun Lung Building over at Koocheng! That's where I'm meeting with Simmons!" Sherry shouted.  
"Sherry, listen! Until we get there, I need you to-" Leon started but couldn't finish since a small explosion came.  
"Are they gonna be alright?" Helena asked.  
"Let's just hope that Jake kid is as good as he thinks he is." Leon replied.  
"I sure as hell hope they get there..." Skylar said.

 

Knowing they couldn't stay there they walked away, they'd get there one way or another to meet up with Sherry and Jake but also to confront Simmons for the crimes he did and to make sure he would pay for all this...as well as putting the blame on them but mostly on Skylar who now people thought as a traitor.

 

Hunnigan though had contacted them again to check on them and also told them that the building they were given by Sherry was indeed close so all they needed to do was keep on their own route and they would be able to get their just fine.

 

Though to get their they had to go through the outdoor market which was much to silent for Skylar's liking...something was wrong with this place and Skylar didn't know what but she could feel it. Not even seconds later a scream was heard, acting quick they went to go check it out.

 

Though they didn't expect to have to find three separate locks on a gate like place, though a new undead B.O.W made its arrival as it seemed to be some sort of water like monster. Gosh this C-Virus creates horrible freaky B.O.W's. Skylar knew that once this was over she didn't want to see anything like this monster again that was for sure.

 

It was getting hard since this monster was following them that they still had to look for the three keys they would need in order to get out of this place, considering they couldn't waste to much time they focused on getting the keys and if that mutated thing arrived again they were momentarily take care of it before they could get anywhere.

 

"Looks like this bastard wont go down without a good fight." Skylar said.  
"We got no time to kill it, besides we will lose ammo the more we go on with this." Leon said.  
"Agreed, we need to find those keys first." Helena sighed.  
"Well if this thing will let us we will be able to get it...though I guess we will only get through if we take it down a few times..." Skylar said.  
"Yeah but let's not waste anymore time and go." Leon told.

 

Nodding they followed one another around to look for the keys they found one but didn't find the other two so they decided to put the first key in the gate. And since they only needed two more they looked all over.

 

Finding the second key was harder then the first but they still got it, since they didn't want to go through this place as a maze they decided to go look for the very last key which lead to it being even harder to do and it wasn't helping that this place was having those weird mutated things still after them.

 

Even when the torso and legs weren't attached to one another it still moved!! Just what is this thing?!

 

After a few more minutes and more bullets wasted they finally found the final key, thankfully to cause they all wanted to get the hell out of that place once and for all. Besides now it was time to confront Simmons for this crap that he thinks he could get away with.

 

"Found the last one. Now let's get the hell out of here." Leon said.  
"Yeah, I can't stand this place any longer..." Skylar sighed.

 

Running back to the gate the avoided the mutated undead freaks and hurried back to the gate, when the did arrive they placed the last two keys in and opened the door and got the hell out of there. But what they entered looked like some meat shack or whatever.

 

Wasting no time they walked through but another one of those odd mutated things attacked Leon, which got highly dangerous since a fan like slicer was behind him and he was slowly bending over into it.

 

"Leon!" Skylar shouted.

 

Shooting at it there was a moment before Leon got the upper hand and threw the mutated thing over his shoulders and it fell into the fan like slicer. They had to get the heck out of there before anything like that happened again.

 

"Leon are you alright!?" Skylar asked rushing to his side and checking him to see if there was anything wrong.  
"I'm fine Skylar." Leon said.  
"Good...." Skylar nodded.

 

Smiling at one another they nodded and soon went back to going after Simmons, they needed to get answers and they sure as hell were going to get them. There right there in front of them was a door where it would lead them straight to Simmons.

 

Walking through they kept a close eye out for Simmons, though Leon made sure to stay close to Skylar just in case Simmons had and stupid plans to grab Skylar from him, he wasn't gonna lose her now. Besides he plans to tell her his true feelings once this was all over...he does remember what Helena had said before hand when Skylar was at good lengths away from them.

 

**Flash Back**

 

"Leon..you have a minute?" Helena asked.  
"What is it?" Leon asked.  
"Skylar has been upset since that women was around...I think she has feelings for you." Helena told.  
"Ever since we saw Ada?" Leon asked.  
"Yeah, she seemed jealous. Maybe she likes you back...which means you can confess to her now." Helena smiled.  
"Now's not the time nor place, first we get Simmons and make sure he pays for it...maybe when this is over I can..." Leon suggested.

 

It was true that Leon did fall for Ada before back in Raccoon City and he did see the small jealous look on Skylar's blue eyes but at that time he dismissed it and now he seemed to have understood as to why.

 

She had feelings for him ever since then, but he focused on Ada almost all the time up until they became partners and he didn't realize he had been hurting her all that time.

 

'Damn..I've hurt her up until now..but she still thinks I love Ada. When really I've moved on to her cause of how wonderful I saw her as...I'm so sorry Skylar...' Leon thought.

 

**Flash Back End**

 

"Skylar stay close to me." Leon said.  
"Alright alright." Skylar sighed.

 

Walking close behind him she looked around but when she looked up she saw the very women she didn't want to see, great...Ada again. Looking over at Leon she shook her head knowing that he'd go after her.

 

'I guess my feelings wont get to him...' Skylar thought.

 

"Ada?" Leon questioned.  
"Let's follow her." Helena said.  
"Yeah...sure let's go do that." Skylar sighed.

 

Helena frowned at this knowing Skylar's mood was gonna get bad again, poor girl couldn't help but get jealous since she didn't really know just yet that Leon returned her feelings. But without further of a due they followed her inside.

 

Walking inside the carefully checked each corner as the held their guns up and raised right in front of them, looking around no one was there Ada wasn't either so where did she go? When they saw someone go passed them they rushed after them and noticed it was Ada.

 

"Ada!" Leon shouted.

 

She just smirked before gun shots were heard and she zipped off with her usual grapple hook gun, great now they had to go after her again. Skylar wasn't like this cause really her hate for this women was starting to build up.

 

"What the hell is going on?" Helena asked.

 

Not answering Leon ran forwards to go check out what was going on just now, frowning Skylar sighed and ran after him. Helena thought sent her a sympathy glance as she followed after them. Looks like things were getting harder for Skylar since the women was back to bother them.

 

"You alright?" Helena asked.  
"Yeah...I should've known I didn't stand a chance to be with him...he's still hung up on Ada.." Skylar explained.

 

Oh how wrong she was, that's what Helena wanted to tell her but knew that if she did say something it would ruin the moment that Leon seemed to have come up with once all this would be over.


	16. Chapter 16

"Come on, let's get some answers." Leon said.  
"Yeah..sure." Skylar sighed.

 

Following after Leon the women just kept a close eye on everywhere, they didn't really think anyone would just jump out of no where if they were to pass by but they knew to expect the unexpected.

 

Besides with the though in mind that some of Simmons men could be around to take Skylar they had to be on high alert, but for now they were chasing down Ada and also going to see just who was after her.

 

As they walked downstairs to take a different route they entered another lab, Skylar groaned as she looked around at the place. Gosh...just how many labs where they going to run into. Skylar was however getting annoyed with how many there was.

 

'Too many damn labs around here...is this all people care about?' Skylar thought.

 

Then again her 'hate' for labs could've easily be from what happened to her for the three years she was missing before hand....so it was understandable she was getting rather easily annoyed with this for sure.

 

Hearing some voices in the other room beside theirs they had to rush to get to the elevator before they did, but some reason to Skylar the voices sounded very familiar. Shaking her head she focused on avoiding a few laser grids that were sent after them.

 

Smashing the sides where it seemed to have where the lasers were coming from they didn't beat whoever was in the other room, they got to the elevator first. No matter though they could quickly use the stairs to catch up even though it would maybe take a minute or two.

 

"They got to it first." Helena said.  
"Either way we can't just wait for it." Skylar said.  
"We'll take the stairs." Leon told them.

 

Opening the door to where the stairs were the three of them rushed forwards to get to the top, after opening another door some other room was before them. Some huge door was there on both sides were buttons to open it and both Leon along with Helena had opened it as Skylar raised her gun just in case there was anyone or anything inside the other room.  
Seeing nothing nor anyone they walked inside, the room looked rather odd and some lab like work was on the right hand side, though to be honest when they tried to open the other door it was locked.

 

'Engaging locks. Testing for prototypes.'

 

A computer said over the com, wait what was being released?! Seeing Ada again she told them that they had been testing something with these things were rigged with exploding work if it came very close to you.

 

Hunnigan though said she would try to hack the bypass of this place to let them out of here, though they had to give her time by destroying these things. Skylar was getting pissed when one of them blew up before her and made her crash land into the wall behind her.

 

"Ugh!" Skylar groaned.  
"Skylar!" Leon shouted.

 

When one of them were heading Skylar's way Leon quickly took it out, not soon long after Hunnigan managed to hack the system and they were free from that room since the doors were opened.

 

'Thank god for that..' Skylar thought then sighed.

 

Now with the doors opened they left the room, jumping down they turned a corner and saw Ada just a few feet away. Leon though ran up ahead making the girls have to follow.

 

"Ada, stop! We have to talk!" Leon shouted.  
"Sorry, not in a talking mood." Ada replied.

 

Chasing after her they turned the corner when she threw some kind of smoke bomb before them to stun the three from following her and to buy herself sometime to get away, something about this women was off...this wasn't how Ada usually acted. At times whenever they'd run into her she'd help Leon out even the slightest bit.

 

'And every time it seems to bring Leon's feelings for her to grow more...' Skylar thought.

 

Shaking her head she reminded herself to forget her feelings for her partner right now and focus on what was needed to be done. Her jealousy and love could wait Skylar wanted answers and she was gonna get it either way.

 

When Ada threw another one she got away from them, though nearby they could heard the two voices of two men. Skylar couldn't put her finger on it of who these deep voices were but shook it off as they came to a door, kicking it down they continued to run after where Ada had gone to.

 

When the three caught up they saw two B.S.A.A men pointing their guns up at Ada, Leon though went straight for one and it was then that Skylar noticed who they were.

 

Chris Redfield and Piers Nivans.

 

'Chris...Piers....' Skylar thought.

 

Confused at this point she wasn't sure who to point her gun at, but when the small fight between Chris and Leon was over Skylar decided to point it straight at Ada. Her blue eyes glaring at the women with hate.

 

"Chris!" Leon said.  
"Leon? What are you doing here?" Chris asked.  
"Put your gun down, Chris. She's a key witness, we need her." Leon told him.  
"A witness!? She's the one who did all this!" Chris yelled.  
"No! It wasn't her - it was Simmons, the National Security Advisor." Leon explained.  
"I lost all my men because of her!" Chris yelled.  
"And Skylar and I lost over 70,000 people, including The President, because of Simmons!" Leon yelled.  
"She's working for Neo-Umbrella. You know what that means?" Chris asked.  
"Yeah, I do." Leon replied.  
"And you're still going to protect this women?" Chris asked.  
"I am.." Leon confirmed.

 

Skylar could feel her heart breaking...so he was still hung up on Ada. Looking away Skylar's bangs covered her eyes she couldn't look at Leon for a moment. At this point a small feeling of betrayal was in her heart.

 

Did he realize just how much pain Umbrella placed on her? That they made her into a test subject? Did he even care!?

 

"Don't you realize by protecting her...your putting Skylar at risk!" Chris asked.  
"I'll protect her from Umbrella, and she's also strong enough to protect herself." Leon replied.  
"They took her once! They could do it again if they find some sort of way to do it!" Chris yelled.

 

At least someone was trying to put some point of this useless act of 'protection' for Ada, it was true that by protecting Ada it could give Umbrella more chances to grab Skylar at any given moment. She wasn't a rookie spy agent after all so if ordered she would do a good job with not getting caught.

 

Taking advantage of this Ada brought out another but this time it was something that could blind you momentarily, and it did it's job since everyone there was groaning as they tried to see once more. Ada managed to get away but not without Piers shooting after her.

 

"Skylar you stay with them alright? I'll see you later!" Piers shouted going after Ada.  
"Piers wait!" Skylar shouted but it was no use he was gone already.

 

Chris had gotten his sight back rather quick and had gone to go after them but Leon stopped him.

 

"Chris, wait! We both want the same thing here." Leon told.  
"All right. The B.S.A.A will handle Ada. You take care of Simmons. Also make sure you keep Skylar close we can't let Umbrella take her away again." Chris replied, going after them.  
"Chris. I know you'll do the right thing." Leon told him.  
"Make sure Piers is taken care of...the idiot can get reckless." Skylar chuckled.  
"Will do Skylar, you just make sure Simmons goes down." Chris replied.  
"I promise." Skylar nodded.

 

Watching him go after Piers to track down Ada, Skylar frowned and sighed but didn't once look at Leon for the moment. Hearing those words hurt her rather a lot and Skylar was tired of getting hurt from the feelings Leon had for Ada still.

 

'I guess I should move on...' Skylar thought.

 

"Are you sure we can rely on him?" Helena asked.  
"He's been in this as long as Skylar and I have. I trust him." Leon replied.  
"All right." Helena nodded.  
"Come on. Let's find Simmons." Leon told them.  
"Yeah, I don't think wasting anymore time here is a good idea." Skylar said.

 

Her voice was getting rather cold, which was understandable for people who knew of her feelings towards Leon and seen her watch the man protect the women Skylar always new he was in love with rather then her.

 

'Skylar must be so hurt seeing that...poor girl doesn't really know he did move on to her...' Helena thought with a frown.

 

Looks like the cold and emotionless side to Skylar had resurfaced and wasn't going away anytime soon at all. Not with how many times they had been running into Ada or when she would be brought up in a conversation.

 

Though as they were walking to get out of whatever place this was Hunnigan came over the radio, she believed that Simmons should be just up ahead which was a good thing, they needed to confront the bastard and Skylar needed answers if he was working with Dr. Isaacs to hand her over so stupidly.

 

Then again...she did need something to let her anger out, and if it was Simmons she had to take it out on....she didn't really care cause she was going to do just that.

 

When they got outside they came across some sort of 'work place' apparently people had been setting up something to build something or so it looked like but turning a corner there was a big door right in front of them. Just knowing that Simmons was right behind this door made the blood in Skylar's veins boil with rage.

 

Walking through with their guns raised they looked all over the place before they looked up and saw Simmons with some of his men with him.

 

"Simmons!" Helena shouted.  
"Well, this is unexpected." Simmons said.  
"No! Wait!" Sherry shouted as she finally arrived.  
"Ah, Agent Birkin. Impeccable timing. Kindly take these two into custody, won't you? And bring Agent Wolfe to me." Simmons asked Sherry.  
"They said you were involved in the terrorist attack. Is it true?" Sherry asked.  
"What, are they running down the streets, screaming it to anyone who'll listen?" Simmons asked.  
"Answer me!" Sherry shouted.  
"It's for the benefit of the United States- and global security." Simmons replied.  
"I can't see how killing The President is good for the country." Leon spoke up.  
"The President's dead?" Sherry asked.  
"Well, we have Leon to thank for that." Simmons said slyly.  
"God damn you, Simmons!" Helena shouted.  
"Dispose of them, but don't harm Agent Wolfe. I still need to hand her over to Umbrella alive." Simmons ordered his men.  
"Your not taking her!!" Leon shouted.

 

The men following Simmons started to shoot at them and the three jumped out of the line of fire, Sherry shook her head and went after the three agents but was pulled to the side by Jake as he made sure she wasn't hit by any of the bullets.

 

"Hold your fire! Those two as well are still of use to us." Simmons said.

 

Skylar scoffed as she knew Simmons had confirmed her question, he did indeed make a deal with the man in Umbrella that if he got the C-Virus he would hand Skylar over. She knew now that her life was at stake right now and then on until she would be able to take Simmons down and then be able to go after Dr. Issaac's.

 

'Looks like I'll have to make another call to Alice about this...maybe then we can go after him together when I get a few days off from this damn hell were in right now.' Skylar thought.

 

"You need to be more careful." Leon told Sherry.  
"All right, all right, so what's the plan hero?" Jake asked.  
"You think you can make it to that door?" Leon asked.  
"Why don't we just waste them?" Jake asked.  
"Because I need you to take care of Sherry." Leon replied.  
"Yeah make sure she stays safe." Skylar backed up.

 

After that bit of a conversation of coming up with a plan, Simmons's men began to shoot at them again.

 

"Can we wrap this up? I got better things to do." Simmons spoke.

 

Ignoring them Sherry soon spoke up to them.

 

"What are you three gonna do?" Sherry asked.  
"Finish Simmons." Helena replied quickly.  
"Got that right..." Skylar nodded.  
"There's information on here that could stop the C-Virus. Simmons wants it." Sherry held out a small chip.  
"Thanks. I'll put a call in to F.O.S, get you some protection." Leon said.  
"Skylar there's also this that has your Umbrella files on it....I didn't know that they did this to you but...it also has another women on it and some plans they wish to use you two for...Simmons also wanted this." Sherry said handing Skylar a USB port.  
"Thank you, Sherry." Skylar smiled and place the USB port in her pocket.

 

She'd have to make sure she would check this along with Alice later, besides first things first they had to go and finish Simmons off and make him pay for what he has done.

 

"Now move!" Leon shouted.

 

After that Leon, Helena and Skylar rushed out and began shooting at the men before them and aiming for Simmons to give Sherry and Jake cover to escape from here. Though someone came up behind Simmons and shot something at him in the neck. Though his men quickly put the guy down.

 

But it was too late, Simmons was right then and there infected with the C-Virus, he muttered some words but Skylar didn't care as she watched him fall over and on top of the train that made it's way over to there area.

 

Not letting him get away the three agents ran after him and jumped off the platform and onto the roof of the train under them. Skylar wasn't all a fan of doing that but she focused on going after Simmons so at this point of time she didn't care.

 

To catch up to Simmons they had to run through the train which didn't hold people at all from what they could see, this let them not scare people who would later question on just what was going on. Door after door they pushed open quickly and soon had caught up to Simmons.

 

Running up to him a little they noticed he was on the phone with someone, but at this point they didn't care raising their guns it was go time to take this son of a bitch down.

 

"Give it up Simmons, we've got you." Leon shouted.  
"You still chase me? After that women is on the loose?" Simmons asked.  
"What women?" Leon asked.  
"That traitor, Ada Wong. Who knows what she's got in store." Simmons replied.  
"Another team was sent after her, but you, Simmons, you're all ours." Leon replied.  
"Are you here to avenge The President? Is that it? You fool. Had he disclosed the truth behind Raccoon City, the U.S would have lost all it's authority, and the global political order would have collapsed!" Simmons told them.  
"So to avoid one possible disaster you create another? No matter how many people die! And what's worse you'd hand over Agent Wolfe?!" Helena asked.  
"He had to be stopped! He was leading my country, and this word, into complete chaos! Besides losing one agent wouldn't make much a difference!" Simmons shouted back.  
"So you'd hand me over back to the monsters who ruined my life!? You'd really take Umbrella's side for something as this!?" Skylar asked.

 

But she didn't get an answer as he was groaning, looked like the virus within him was taking effect. Skylar didn't care really they would kill him either way so it wasn't anything new to Skylar really. She was just pissed this man was willing to hand her over back into the hell she finally escaped from for two years now.

 

"That women...How dare she do this to me!" Simmons asked.

 

After that he started to react to the C-Virus that was shot at him, unlike Skylar the virus didn't seem to bond with him so he got unlucky as he soon began to mutate into some ugly looking monster.

 

Simmons seemed to have mutated into some sort of monster with four legs, gosh was he ugly even more now. Skylar was at this point in a rage, killing his own friend and then was willing to hand over one of their best agents without question into the hell she just escaped two years prior...

 

"Damn this bastard...I'm not going back to Umbrella!!" Skylar shouted.

 

They had to retreat from him and so they resulted into going back inside the train to fight off the mutated Simmons, ugh great another damn fight on a mutated freak who would waste almost all their bullets to kill.

 

'Whatever we will get this done...and I'm going to make sure I don't get taken away...' Skylar thought.

 

After a while they had to run away, the three agents were separated on different trains as the mutated Simmons started to chase Leon who had soon jumped over to the one the girls were running on top of.

 

But soon as Leon got up Simmons destroyed the train cart they were in and somehow was keeping up with the speed of the train as he rain beside it, damn looks like even more bullets would have to be used up.

 

"Just die already!" Skylar shouted.

 

When the mutated Simmons got into the train cart they were in the three agents quickly made their way up on top of the train. When they were noticed the mutated Simmons ran beside the train again before taking down the train coming for him completely.

 

This fool was relentless.

 

"This is the end of the line! Leon! Skylar!" The mutated Simmons shouted.  
"Simmons!" Leon shouted back.  
"Shut up and die bastard." Skylar said.

 

Using her skills thanks to Piers who taught her she used her sniper riffle and shot at the mutated Simmons a few times which was perfect shot. Hitting the front of the train Simmons mutated back and landed right in front of them.

 

"You...have no idea...what would happen if I die!" Simmons said mutating again.  
"The world would be a better place!" Leon told him.

 

Slamming down Simmons sent a broken piece of the train straight for the three agents, Leon shot at it to make it turn over their heads as the two women shot at Simmons which had landed right in his head.

 

"Leave him!" A man said in a helicopter.  
"No! How could my family abandon me!?" Simmons asked.

 

But he lost his footing and had crashed under the train tracks, as he went under the train jerked around making the three agents stagger a bit around the top. The train was going off the tracks and all three of them ran to the part of the train that wasn't yet off the tracks.

 

"Jump!" Helena shouted.

 

Jumping off the roof of the train they landed in the water once again, swimming to the top the three agents then swam to the area where it was safer and had a small flight of stairs. When Helena and Leon were over it Leon had held a hand out to help Skylar but when she looked at him her negative feelings returned and she ignored his hand as she helped herself out.

 

Leon sent her a questioned gaze but didn't get a response as he noticed Skylar was ignoring him more then usual.

 

'Did I do something wrong?' Leon thought.

 

Helena sighed and just shook her head, these two needed to tell their feelings for one another already before this misunderstanding got worse...and she hoped it wouldn't get worse then it already was.


	17. Chapter 17

Skylar at this point wasn't in the mood to talk with Leon not after what she saw a few minutes or so ago. Seeing Leon still protecting Ada made the feeling of betrayal force it's way into her heart and she at the moment didn't care.

 

All she wanted was to finish this mission and go home, Skylar knew that at this point confessing her feelings for Leon wasn't going to cut it. So she just decided to not say it at all and keep it to herself as she had been the past years she'd been working along side him.

 

Walking up the stairs Skylar hadn't spoken yet but she put her gun away in her thigh holsters and held her arm as she made her way up, when the three of them arrived to the top they saw some B.S.A.A soldiers helping people get out. Maybe they were people who were lucky enough to escape the infection?

 

If these indeed were the people who managed to escape then she was glad that there was at least more people then last time back in Raccoon City.

 

'I guess even the B.S.A.A are acting much quicker when these virus's happen..' Skylar thought.

 

"Is it over?" Helena asked.  
"Yeah...It's over." Leon said.  
"Finally..." Skylar mumbled with a sigh.

 

Not a minute later the radio went off and it was Hunnigan, and by her voice it didn't sound to good.

 

"Leon, Skylar, we have a situation. Sherry and her companion were abducted. Our satellite places them at an undersea oil field about 80 miles from you." Hunnigan said.  
"What!?" Skylar shouted.  
"Abducted? Why?" Leon asked.  
"The files! The ones she gave us!" Helena said.

 

Taking quick action Leon pulled out his phone and placed the chip inside, soon the screen popped up and what was shown there shocked the three agents.

 

"Wait a minute. This is the key to stopping the C-virus. It's-" Helena started.  
"Jake!" Skylar finished.  
"Hunnigan, could you check and see if the B.S.A.A has any units near the oil field?" Leon asked.  
"Just one moment." Hunnigan replied.  
"Jake is the same...so there are a selected few that can bond with these virus's and not react in these ways..." Skylar mumbled.  
"What is that?" Helena asked, she noticed something in the sky.  
"OK, I've got a Chris Redfield on the line. Patching you through to his aircraft." Hunnigan said.  
"Chris Redfield!?" Leon mumbled.  
"Leon!? Skylar!? Where are you!?" Chris asked over the radio.  
"Chris! We're just outside of Tatchi, why?" Skylar replied.  
"Get the hell out of there!" Chris yelled.  
"Skylar hurry! Get out of there now there's something heading towards there!!" Piers yelled into the radio.

 

Eyes widening they all looked at one another, and that's when it all happened the thing in the sky that Helena noticed made its way right in the middle of Tatchi and some fog came out of it. People were screaming any running away, the fog covered the street's in a matter of seconds.

 

'It's starting again....no..this can't be happening.' Skylar shook her head.

 

The fog was to much for the people in Tatchi so they were dying...but that trouble thing was that they didn't stay dead. The dead were walking once again, and then they knew that this weren't over as they had hoped...their mission to get out alive just got a bit harder.

 

"Leon!? Skylar!? Are you two alright?" Chris asked.  
"Yeah...But things just got real bad. Real bad!" Leon told.

 

The three could only watch helplessly as the undead were now attacking any living person in there line of sights, even some of the B.S.A.A soldiers were being attacked.

 

"Damn it!" Chris yelled.  
"Chris, listen to me. I need you to rescue two hostages from an underwater oil field. Agent Sherry Birkin...and Jake Muller. He's Albert Weskers son." Leon told.  
"Wesker!?" Chris asked.  
"Wait! Jake is Weskers son?" Skylar asked.  
"Yes but he isn't a threat to you, Skylar." Leon told.  
"I wasn't thinking of him of the sort." Skylar sighed.  
"Anyway, Chris, he's got antibodies for the C-Virus." Leon told.  
"Got it. On my way." Chris replied.  
"Good. Thanks." Leon replied.  
"Leon, wait. There's something I need to tell you. Ada Wong is dead." Chris said.  
"Copy..Sherry and Jake need you. Don't let them down." Leon replied.

 

Skylar looked over at Leon his reaction to her seemed to prove her thoughts even more, that his heart was still going for Ada. Not knowing how to react Skylar sighed but soon Piers talked to her over the radio.

 

"Skylar, listen to me. Make sure you get out of there alive alright? We still gotta go to the gun range this Saturday." Piers told.  
"I got it, just make sure you get out of there alive as well idiot." Skylar chuckled.  
"Will do. Stay safe, Sky." Piers said.

 

After that the radio contact seemed to have cut off and right after that a B.S.A.A solider found them.

 

"Hey! What the hell are you guys doing over there? We need to evacuate, come on!" He said.

 

Voices from soldiers in the B.S.A.A were saying that the fog that just hit Tatchi was the same that happened in Tall Oaks, which meant the C-Virus was here once again. And these agents would have to fight their way out.

 

"We're moving in to search for surviving evacuees!" A solider said.  
"Wait!" Helena called out.  
"We wanna help." Leon told.

 

After showing their badges to prove they were D.S.O agents the solider in front of them was silent for a moment before agreeing, but they had to get out of that area quick some of the fog was heading their way on both sides so they had to result in going into buildings to stay alive.

 

The single B.S.A.A solider was leading them to the Quad Tower, when the gates infront of them were kicked open another called out for them and let them in another building. Now it was the five of them getting out of here and seeing if anyone was still left alive.

 

'I highly doubt anyone is considering the C-Virus was created to become this fog...it's a bit smart considering the fact the fog is able to travel fast and also make it hard for people trapped in it to see anything around them.' Skylar thought.

 

The glass beside them didn't last long as some undead got through and the fog had followed, quickly they ran up to the other floor but the same thing happened so they had to run up another flight of stairs.

 

Once the soldiers got the doors opened they all rushed inside quickly but the undead were still after them, the fact was more was even in front of them and the car to get them out of here was trapped off with undead.

 

"Ugh..this never ends..." Skylar muttered.

 

Since they were left with shooting them they took a moment before running down the hall to where the car was parked outside, getting to the door Skylar and Leon this time opened it while Helena provided cover just in case any were to sneak by.

 

Just down a flight of stairs there was a car waiting, one of the soldiers got out while the other stayed sacrificing himself so they could get out of there. It saddened Skylar whenever someone would do that but also it was best to honor their choices by getting out of here and stopping the bastards that did this.

 

Getting inside so they wont have to breath in anymore of the fog the three agents and the single solider got inside. The solider along with Leon sat in the front while the girls sat in the back.

 

As the solider was driving them to the Quad Tower, Helena wanted to talk to Skylar about something she noticed that bothered the young agent but she knew she had to keep her voice down in order for Leon not to hear.

 

"Skylar..." Helena whispered.  
"What?" Skylar asked.  
"Are you alright? When Leon was chasing after that women you looked so hurt." Helena whispered.  
"My feelings wont ever be returned, I've loved him for a while now but I still knew he was in love with Ada. I watched him year by year whenever we ran into her on our missions where she just so happened to be.." Skylar explained in a low voice.  
"Skylar...." Helena mumbled.  
"Whatever...he and I aren't meant to be together...so I'll find a way to get rid of these feelings soon." Skylar said.

 

When a tear rolled down her cheek Skylar quickly wiped it away and took a deep breath before letting it out, she couldn't break down and cry right now they had better things to do rather then just have her suddenly cry in the middle of getting out of here alive.

 

"You'll never know if he loves you back if you don't say anything." Helena explained.  
"He made it clear...He'll always protect Ada no matter who she works for. Plus you saw him how he reacted when Chris informed him of her death..it proves it." Skylar said not wanting to talk about it anymore.

 

Helena frowned, this misunderstanding had now convinced Skylar that Leon didn't return her feelings..but it was anything but that to begin with. Through out the years that Leon and Skylar had worked together on missions and Skylar saving him many times changed his feelings towards his partner.

 

'Leon is going to have to do something big to convince her he's in love with her now...' Helena thought.

 

After that Skylar never spoke, she just wanted to focus on getting out of here alive so she can finally contact Alice and tell her that they needed to come up with a time or day where they could go track Dr. Isaacs down and make sure he is stopped only then will the world be safe of Umbrella.

 

And the two women who were infected with the T-Virus? They would finally be free of it for sure.

 

When they arrived they were in a place where the fog either didn't get to yet or passed and was just moving off to a different area.

 

"This is as far as I can get you. The tower is just up ahead. You three keep going. I'm gonna head back and try to find what's left of my team." He told them.  
"Thank you." Helena replied.

 

Getting out the three of the regrouped and started their small trip to the Quad Towers, they had to get their quick that was for sure. Seeing a flipped over car Leon helped both Helena and Skylar up first and soon he was helped up by the both of them.

 

"Come on, Leon. We better get their quick." Skylar said.  
"I know." Leon replied.

 

When he was gonna thank her Skylar just jumped over the side of the car to the other road before he could even get a word, Leon was confused he didn't know what he did for his partner to suddenly give him the cold shoulder.

 

Looking at Helena she just shook her head and they both jumped down following after Skylar, while walking down the road with their guns up ready for anything they saw a gas truck heading their way and jumped out of the way to not get hit.

 

But when it crashed the gas tank exploded sending them flying into the air and crashing into either a car or the ground. When Leon woke up people were still screaming as the undead were attacking them, Helena soon woke up but when his eyes landed on where Skylar was his eyes widen in horror.

 

Skylar was lying there passed out with a piece of metal through the side of her stomach, shaking his head he forced himself to get to where she was and picked her up sightly. Shaking her he called out her name.

 

"Skylar!" Leon shouted.  
"Leon whats wrong with-" Helena said then stopped.

 

When she saw the small piece of metal in Skylar's side she gasped and quickly looked for a pluse, thankfully there was one as she sighed in relief.

 

"She'll be okay Leon, I feel her pluse still." Helena said.  
"Thank god..." Leon sighed.  
"You really do love her huh?" Helena smiled.  
"Yeah...if I lost her I don't know what I'd do." Leon replied.  
"Let's get her out of here and patched up quickly." Helena told.  
"Agreed if we leave her like this I'll lose her for sure." Leon nodded.

 

Getting up to their feet Leon picked Skylar up into his arms bridal style as he let one of her arms rest over her and her head to lean on his shoulder so it wouldn't hang off his arm. Helena would cover then as the got out of there alive.

 

There was to many undead before them as they tried to kill off as many as they could, but not too soon after a helicopter arrived and started to help them take down the rest of the undead before them. Who was in there you ask? Well the very own person who was supposed to be thought dead. Ada Wong.

 

"Ada? I thought she was dead?" Leon asked.  
"Leon, we don't have time. We must get Skylar out of here to patch her wounds up." Helena said.  
"Right, let's get her out of here and to safety for a moment." Leon nodded.

 

Though the ally they seemed they had to take was rather hard so they worked together to carefully get Skylar through some area's before Leon carefully brought Skylar back into his arms bridal style.

 

"Leon!? Leon, do you hear me? Are you alright?" Hunnigan came through the radio.  
"I'll live. But I've got a feeling things are about to get worse. And Skylar is injured and unable to do much...we need to find something to patch her up with." Leon informed her.  
"Is she alright?" Hunnigan asked.  
"She has some piece of metal in her side, we don't want to take it out yet cause I fear she might bleed out before we get the chance to patch her up." Helena explained.  
"There should be something in your area to patch her up with, hurry before she gets worse." Hunnigan explained.  
"Copy that." Leon replied.

 

Helena got to the front as Leon continued to carry Skylar in his arms, since he couldn't really do much to kill off the undead Helena went on ahead a bit so she could take care of them. There was a single crawl space so Helena went in first and helped Leon with Skylar as she gently pulled her from under there.

 

Seeing a B.S.A.A car Leon ran towards it after having to kill off two of the soldiers, Leon hoped that inside would be some medical supplies for Skylar. As he was looking around Helena leaned Skylar up on the wall behind her and checked on her.

 

"Skylar?" Helena asked.  
"Why does...my side hurt?" Skylar asked slowly waking up.  
"There's a piece of metal in your side. But don't worry we will patch you up." Helena said.  
"Okay..." Skylar said slowly.  
"I got them!" Leon shouted a bit.  
"Hear that you'll be just fine." Helena smiled a little.

 

Nodding Skylar had let Helena lay her down on the ground knowing that the pain would be coming soon Skylar closed her eyes. Nodding at one another Helena had started to pull out the piece of metal from Skylar's side. Her cries of pain were loud and it tore Leon's heart to hear her in such pain.

 

When it was out they quickly pressed down on the wound and started to clean it up as they patched Skylar up, at times Skylar would moan in pain or give out small shouts when it hurt to much but thankfully her healing abilities would kick in soon and she would be able to not have this pain anymore.

 

'Once I get this virus out of me...I'll have to be careful with missions more often now...besides I can't rely on this new power I have to focus on destroying Umbrella once and for all.' Skylar thought.

 

"Alright you should be fine now, how you holding up?" Leon asked.  
"It hurt like a bitch...but I'll be fine." Skylar whispered.  
"We still cant stay here, we need to get their quickly...can you walk?" Helena asked.  
"I'll be fine within an hour or two." Skylar nodded.

 

Nodding back at her the two helped Skylar to her feet very carefully, this time Helena had one of Skylar's arms over her shoulder as Leon was now taking point to defend them from the undead if they were to head their way.

 

A group of udead where in the building when they entered it, Leon quickly shot at some of them while Helena could use only one hand and helped as much as she could without dropping Skylar. When they were dealt with they got to a door and opened it.

 

Walking out the freeway was full of cars, trucks even bus's, loads of undead were there and it didn't look like they had much of a choice but to go through it all. Walking up to Helena within a few steps he placed his gun in its holster.

 

"Give me, Skylar. We need to get out of there quickly." Leon said.  
"What are you gonna do?" Helena asked.  
"I'll carry her on my back and we run like hell throug there." Leon suggested.  
"Wouldn't that hurt her?" Helena asked.  
"It's the only way...besides I can shoot my gun right now..." Skylar groaned out as a wave of pain came to her.  
"She's right, I'll be able to carry her and run as we get out of here. I've done it many times before when I would help her out." Leon said.

 

It was true whenever Skylar got injured he'd help her get out alive and it was the same vise versa, it was no wonder they lived this long with how the world was that were so obsessed with this virus.

 

"Alright I'll kill any of them that get in our way or that attack you." Helena nodded.  
"Thanks." Leon replied.

 

Leon knelt down and Helena carefully helped Skylar to get on Leon's back, groaning in pain when her side touched Leon's back suddenly she mad to make sure to bare with it as Leon stood up and lifted her a bit more on his back.

 

"Alright lets go!" Leon said.  
"Right!" Helena replied.  
"Hunnigan! Can we make it to the tower this way?" Leon asked.  
"Yes just keep moving in that direction." Hunnigan said over the radio.

 

Getting down Helena went first and shot at any of the undead before them, Leon meanwhile was carrying Skylar on his back while her chin rested on his shoulder and her hands gripped at either Leon's shirt or his vest that he had been wearing this whole time.

 

But soon things got worse, just behind them something blew up and they were left to running out of there, running through the maze of cars, trucks and bus's that were there. Leon wanted to get Skylar out of here alive she was already to injured to run or even walk herself so it was up to him to get her out of there alive.

 

"Hang on, Skylar!" Leon shouted.  
"Leon..." Skylar whispered.  
"Over here! Get in!" A B.S.A.A solider yelled as another with a chopper came around.  
"One of us is injured!" Helena shouted.  
"Get them over here!" The solider shoulder.

 

Leaping over Leon pushed himself to run on top of the cars and whatever was in his path as he carried Skylar on his back. When getting close to the chopper he knew Skylar would have to hold on really tight for a moment.

 

"Skylar hold on tight to me!" Leon shouted.

 

Doing just that she wrapped her arms and legs around him to stay on his back, jumping he grabbed onto the legs of the chopper but an single undead held onto Leon's leg. Helena quickly helped Skylar up as Leon was kicking the damn undead off him which he was able to.

 

Getting inside the chopper Leon made sure that Skylar stayed close to him as he held her in his arms again close to his chest. He almost lost her back there and he didn't like it, though he nearly forgotten that the T-Virus still within her was able to slowly heal any wounds she'd have.

 

But suddenly the pilot had 'passed out' and the chopper was jerking around, giving Skylar to Helena, Leon had quickly sat in the seat where no one was and tried to get the chopper to stop jerking around so they could fly it safely.

 

Turns out the pilot had been either bitten or had breathed in to much of the fog and became one of the undead, it attacked Helena and since Leon was busy with getting the chopper to pull up Skylar weakly pulled out her gun and shot two times at the undead solider. Thankfully it fell off her and out of the chopper.

 

"Thanks, Skylar." Helena sighed.  
"No problem Least I could do for an injured person." Skylar replied.

 

But no matter how much Leon tried to get the chopper to respond to his tries it failed and nearly crashed into a incoming train witch just sidetracked it though it did crash into a building like place and the three agents fell right out of it onto some glass...and right under them...a room full of undead.

 

They had to though roll out of the way as the crashed up chopper soon began to fall right for them. Helena and Leon both dragged Skylar out of the way with them quickly as she couldn't react fast enough to get up due to her injury.

 

"You two alright?" Leon asked.  
"Yeah." Helena said.  
"I'll live..." Skylar groaned, slowly standing up to her feet.  
"Skylar take it easy your still very injured, and this crash might've made your wound worse." Helena explained.  
"It doesn't matter...we have to get there quick..." Skylar shook her head.

 

Getting to the door the three of them opened the two doors and walked in, but as soon as they walked inside a little more something left off, like something or someone was in there with them. Who it was they weren't sure but Skylar could sense it was someone who is infected.

 

Leon jumped down from the top first as Helena helped Skylar over the rail, Leon held out his arms as he caught Skylar when she jumped over. Helena soon followed after. Setting Skylar to her feet she just nodded at him and pulled out her gun.

 

Carefully walking forwards the made sure to check everywhere as their guns were raised, ready to take anyone or anything down that had been infected with the C-Virus but what they didn't expect was...Simmons.


	18. Chapter 18

||A/N: Okay guys so the RE6 plot line is slowly coming to an end (This is the second last chapter for the RE6 plot line in the game), and after this I was thinking of somehow make it kind of follow somewhat of the plot like to 'Resident Evil: The Final Chapter' but just a few bits and pieces that is...what do you think?? Leave your thoughts in the comments.||

 

 

Looking around the area some bodies were lying around, dead. Leon had checked on one of them who happened to be a B.S.A.A solider but he was already gone. Damn it looks like they came here to late.

 

But what caught them off guard was a person who they recognized from before, but couldn't believe that back at that train....that it wasn't what had happened back there didn't kill him.

 

Who you may ask? Simmons...

 

'Ugh these guys never stay dead!' Skylar thought.

 

"Back for more?" Leon asked.  
"Jeez can't you stay dead?" Skylar asked.

 

Right after that Simmons didn't respond just yet as to a helicopter that Ada was in appeared and shined the light it had on Simmons.

 

"I know what you did, Ada! You disobeyed me! You took Wesker's son away! You used that bastards blood...to make the virus stronger!" Simmons said.  
"Hope you got friends on the other side, cause no one's gonna miss you here." Leon told him.  
"Once your dead, I'm gonna go after your dealer....Dr. Isaac's." Skylar spat out.

 

Looks like she would have to call Alice after everything was over with, first things first they had to make sure Simmons was dead for real, then and only then would their mission to stop this virus from getting out further would be finished and Skylar could inform Alice about her plans next.

 

'I can't be free of the T-Virus until Dr. Isaac's is dead as well...then and only then will Alice and I be free...' Skylar thought.

 

Watching Simmons mutate into something else Skylar couldn't believe her eyes with this, somehow he became a T-Rex like being.

 

"Holly shit..." Skylar whispered.

 

Since he mutated into a huge creature the three of them took separate grounds and shot bullets at him from different directions. At times he'd lose his mutated form and revert back into a some what human form again but it never last as he mutated back.

 

The mutation looked unstable, more unstable to the point where if they could just get him to stay 'human' of some sort then maybe he could truly die. Which meant that if Skylar could use her powers on Simmons, but she needed to use it on the right time and place.

 

Shooting at the bastard unloading loads of bullets to him they finally had him soon back into his 'human form', Skylar lowered her guy and stood up straight. Even though she was still pretty much injured she had to do this.

 

"Keep him busy..." Skylar told them.  
"What are you going to do?" Helena asked.  
"I'm gonna use the little gift Umbrella gave me..." Skylar said.  
"What gift?" Leon asked.  
"Watch and see.." Skylar told.

 

Leon read in the reports that The President let him read that Skylar bonded with the virus on a high level where she developed powers, powers that were given to her by Umbrella but The President wanted to use them whenever she'd be fighting anything or anyone from Umbrella.

 

Closing her blue eyes Skylar took a deep breath, opening them quickly the ground before her was getting trashed and it followed up until it reached Simmons, gasping and not being able to move away quick enough Simmons was thrown into the gas tank like truck behind him as it blew up.

 

Groaning as she fell to her knees Skylar held her head and closed her blue eyes, Leon rushed to her side and checked on her.

 

"Are you okay, Skylar!?" Leon asked.  
"Yeah...My head just hurts cause I rarely use that." Skylar sighed.  
"It's effective..." Helena said.

 

But sadly it didn't kill Simmons as he began to mutate back into his T-Rex like form and soon as that happened the B.S.A.A solider arrived as he rammed Simmons into the wall as Simmons tried to run at them.

 

"Get in!" He yelled.  
"Glad to see your safe." Helena said.

 

Getting in the jeep Leon and Skylar took the two machine guns in the back, Helena used a sniper that was resting in there. Shooting loads of those bullets on the bastard he chased them all around the are they were in. But not so long after the mutated Simmons managed to knock the jeep over and everyone fell out, though the solider seemed to not have been lucky since all that Skylar saw was the three of them alive now.

 

Apparently now Ada decided to finally help out with taking down Simmons as she used whatever gun was on that chopper to shoot Simmons down, but the bastard was getting harder to kill. Like they always are.

 

Finally what felt like an hour to Skylar a few more bullets was what it seemed to have taken and Simmons was, running towards where the supposed dead mutated Simmons was the three agents lined up side by side pointing their guns at him.

 

Just then the lights on the helicopter that Ada was in were shined right on them, covering their eyes from the sudden light they looked up and noticed Ada nod her head up as if silently telling them to go to the roof, after that she started to fly the helicopter towards the roof.

 

"She's heading to the roof." Leon said.  
"Let's hope the elevator still works." Helena said.  
"Let's go then..." Skylar sighed and walked towards it.

 

Ignoring the look Leon gave her Helena walked up to him.

 

"What's wrong?" Helena asked.  
"It's nothing..." Leon replied.  
"It has to be something, or you wouldn't be giving Skylar such a hurtful look in your eyes." Helena said.  
"She's been ignoring me since we've been running into Ada a lot...." Leon sighed.  
"She thinks your still in love with her, tell her your feelings and convince her...cause she plans to soon move on." Helena said.  
"Come on you two! We gotta get to the roof!" Skylar said.  
"We're coming!" Helena replied.

 

With those words stuck in his head Leon followed Helena and Skylar inside the thankfully still working elevator. Helena had hoped the two would take this moment to confess even if it was right in front of her. And it looked like Leon finally had the guts to speak the truth.

 

The truth about his feelings.

 

Cause after a minute or two he stepped forwards to Skylar's side and placed a hand on her arm, looking into her blue eyes he took a deep breath then soon let it out as he began to speak about his feelings towards her that he held back for far to long.

 

"Listen, Skylar...I know you think I love Ada. But your wrong. I did love her before but now..." Leon started to explain.  
"But now what?" Skylar asked.  
"But now I've moved on, moved on to loving just you." Leon admitted.  
"If that were true you wouldn't be chasing Ada again like always....so please don't fool around with my heart." Skylar said.  
"It's true...I do have feelings for you Sky. I guess it took a long time for me to realize that these feelings were really towards you." Leon explained.

 

For Leon it felt like he was chasing the wrong women, here he was thinking these feelings were towards Ada when apparently now he figured out it was towards his partner Skylar Wolfe. A women who helped him many times, saved his ass from getting killed and also kept him in check whenever he had those days where he was fed up with the life of an agent and the shit he was continued to be placed in.

 

"Your the only person who can manage to calm me down when I'm in a bad mood...also I realized these feelings I have for you were real was when you were suddenly taken from me. I spent those three years searching and searching for you....I've even refused a new partner cause I knew you were still alive." Leon explained.

 

Skylar still wasn't convinced as her heart wanted to be, she spent all these years at his side watching him chase after Ada and now all of a sudden his feelings were towards her? Skylar Wolfe? She didn't understand the true meaning of when his feelings changed to her but Skylar needed more of convincing to believe that.

 

"I still can't believe it right now, Leon." Skylar sighed.  
"Then let me prove it, after this I'll do anything to convince you...because I do love you." Leon told her.  
"You'll need a lot of shit to convince me, Leon. Be prepared." Skylar said.  
"I will, and if I convince you...you'll be my girlfriend?" Leon asked.  
"Now's not the time nor place to ask that...but I'll think about it." Skylar smirked.

 

Helena smiled as she watched the relationship between partners were slowly getting back to normal, she knew that the two were in love with one another they just needed a good push towards the other before being able to finally admit it.

 

But then again Skylar would need really good convincing since she really had been watching from the side lines of Leon going after Ada all the time, Helena knew it will take a while for Skylar to believe Leon's words but the young agent knew she'd come around when she was convinced for sure.

 

But just after the conversation ended the doors to the elevator blew opened and it was sent flying around the place. Before it fell off they jumped out and on top of another one. Though they had to jump up again and grab the damn rope as the elevator under them fell off. The place was covered with exploding area's...

 

This place was gone to shit...

 

Helena was at the top, Leon in the middle and Skylar was at the bottom. As they were slowly climbing up, though Simmons once again wasn't dead and was busy fighting Ada for the moment. But not to soon after they found a plat form and when they got their they helped Ada out even though Skylar didn't really like the women she still didn't think she should die.

 

But as they were in the middle of protecting her from Simmons the platform under them soon became unstable and they were left with jumping off again and grabbing the cable they were climbing up before. Only this time Simmons jumped after them and was right under Skylar.

 

"Shit!" Skylar shouted.  
"Just keep climbing!" Leon shouted.  
"Ada, if you can hear me shoot him now!" Helena said.

 

Apparently she could hear her and began to help the three agents out, but after a moment Simmons grabbed Skylar's leg and pulled her down.

 

"Ahh!" Skylar shouted as she began falling.  
"Skylar! No!" Leon shouted, holding out his hand towards her.

 

What Skylar didn't expect was Ada to suddenly use her grapple hook gun and save her, bringing her to Ada's side of the building safely. When they landed Skylar looked at her with a shocked gaze.

 

"Why did you?" Skylar asked.  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ada smirked a bit.

 

Shaking her head Skylar just focused on dealing with Simmons as Leon and Helena were climbing up the cord to safety. Though considering the fact Leon had watched Ada save Skylar he knew she was now safe so he continued on with climbing up.

 

It was an odd team up with Skylar and Ada to work together in taking down Simmons but it was what had to be done in this very moment so Skylar at this point didn't care. All she cared about was killing Simmons, clearing their name and getting the fuck out of here alive.

 

Simmons seemed to have gotten bored with Leon and Helena as he soon jumped at Skylar, hitting her hard and making her land a few feet away from him. Simmons soon remembered that it was Skylar who he had to hand over and he was gonna do just that.

 

"Skylar!" Leon shouted.

 

She didn't respond she was unconscious at this point, Ada was left there alone to just shoot at Simmons. But not long after Leon jumped off from the building landing on the platform where the women were at and picked up Skylar into his arms letting her head rest on his thigh.

 

"Skylar, can you hear me? Please...don't let it end like this...not after I confessed my true feelings to you." Leon told.  
"Get away from her, Leon! You're not half the man she needs! Come with me Project Skylar...we can rule the world with Umbrella...together." Simmons said.  
"Not if I can help it! Your not gonna be landing a single finger on her!" Leon shouted.

 

Placing his hand on her black long hair he looked at her with worried eyes.

 

"Come on, wake up! I know you can pull through this, your strong, Skylar. We both will get out of this alive...together.." Leon said to her.

 

As Simmons was starting to mutate again Leon picked Skylar up a bit more and used his own body as a shield to make sure Skylar wouldn't get more injured then she already was. He grunted in pain as the spikes from Simmons mutated form was shot their way.

 

It hurt but he'd do anything to protect Skylar, the women he loves so dearly. And now that he knew he was able to get the chance to convince her of that he was hell bent on proving his love for her and even more protective of her he was now.  
Pulling away he noticed Skylar's head moving a bit, looking at her he saw her blue eyes open up.

 

"Leon?" Skylar asked.  
"Look at you...sleeping on the job. This fight isn't over yet so you can't fall asleep on us just yet." Leon joked.  
"Sorry about that, guess all this running and fighting got me tired." Skylar smiled.

 

Giving out a small chuckle he helped her to her feet and then the fight to kill off Simmons once and for all began once more, now that Skylar was back and awake the four of them were gonna bring hell upon Simmons to finish him off once and for all.

 

After a moment of mutating back to human form Simmons knocked Leon nearly over the edge. Looking at one another Skylar and Ada nodded at one another as if to silently agree to help him together, which was rare to happen.

 

"Do you want to live? Then beg! Beg for your life!" Simmons said.  
"I'll pass." Leon replied.  
"Can't always get what you want, Simmons." Ada said.  
"Your acting like a little kid who didn't get what they always asked for....completely stupid to see a grown man like that." Skylar said.  
Not to soon after Ada brought out something sharp and stabbed Simmons in the side.  
"No! No!" Simmons shouted.  
"Let's call this closure. You really should've moved on, Simmons." Ada told him.

 

Leaping off the edge she brought Simmons with her, course she was quick to think as she used her usual grapple hook gun to lift her up somewhere else as Skylar quickly helped Leon up and back on the platform they were on. When he did get back up she hugged him sighing in so much relief that he was okay and still alive before her.

 

Leon hugged her back and smiled a bit, this to him felt like a sign that he still had time to convince her of his feelings and wasn't to late at all in the end, but that would have to wait they needed to get the hell out of here.

 

Getting to their feet they placed their guns it the holsters on their thighs and looked where Ada was, she looked back at them. Skylar knew her jealousy towards Ada clouded her judgement towards that women, sure she was hard to trust but something about her made Skylar slowly try to understand her.

 

"Why would she help me?" Skylar asked.

 

Leon couldn't answer Skylar's question as he wasn't sure himself, this women helped them many times..(mostly Leon) that they weren't sure what to think about Ada. Not long after Ada sent a text message to Leon.

 

'How the hell did she get his number? And when?' Skylar thought looking at Leon.

 

'Wish I could stay longer, but I've gotta run. I've left you a little parting gift on the roof. See you down the road, Leon.' Ada's message read.

 

After that she waved and walked away, jeez this women still always was one to leave more damn questions then answers. Sighing Skylar shook her head and began to pull Leon to where Helena was. They had to get to the roof or they would die right here, and Skylar was sure she didn't want to die like this.

 

Getting to the roof they saw loads of the undead, great they had to fight their way there. Well then again Skylar didn't expect to have their escape be easy...cause it never was...ever.

 

"There's out ticket outta here...if we can get to it." Leon said.  
"Tch, let's waste these bastards..." Skylar said.

 

But before they could do anything at all something stabbed through the chests of a few of the undead, oh god...it was Simmons again! Fucking hell this bastard wont stay dead! And to make it worse he was using the undead before them and mutating them to his own body.

 

"He just doesn't quit, doesn't he?" Helena asked.  
"Enough is enough." Leon said.  
"This time..we will make sure you stay dead." Skylar finished.

 

His body was half mutated and half not, how he managed that was beyond them but since he was blocking their escape they brought hell upon Simmons. They were tired of his bull shit and were not gonna show mercy at all.

 

Leon wasn't about to either since he kept hearing of Simmons trying to continue on with capturing Skylar and getting her back into Umbrella's hands. Hell no he wasn't gonna let the women he loves fall into the enemies hands again.  
Not now. Not ever.

 

When Simmons was gone for the moment they focused on getting to the damn helicopter to get out of here. But when they had made it half way Simmons returned and seemed to have mutated into this huge bug like creature which freaked Skylar out.

 

But apparently he threw something their way and Leon and Skyler fell into the cart like thing. Thankfully they weren't hurt but they were trapped there until Helena could get them out and safely somewhere else.

 

As Helena was focused on bringing that cart like thing which held Leon and Skylar in for the moment the two partners focused on distracting Simmons so she could get that job done and re-group once more.

 

"It's time to end this!" Skylar shouted.  
"Got that right..." Leon said.

 

Smirking at one another the partners stood back to back with their guns raised and shot at the mutated bug of Simmons. They weren't gonna die here hell no they were gonna take Simmons down once and for all right here.

 

At some point the cart stopped but Helena had taken care of it to make sure they got away safe, when they were close enough Leon and Skylar jumped out and grabbed the ledge of the platform Helena was on, pushing themselves up they finally re-grouped with Helena and began to make their way out once more.

 

When they arrived at another closed door the helicopter was just a few feet away. Yes! They were so close to getting the hell out of here. But when they entered the place began to shake.

 

"This is bad! We have to get to that helicopter!" Leon said.  
"No doubt about that, let's go then." Skylar replied.

 

As the jumped down to where the helicopter was...more undead was right there before them and what waited for them suddenly there? The mutated Simmons who still looked like a huge ugly big bug. And he continued to consume the undead before him.

 

When he climbed up the building and was right in front of the three agents, they all knew the final fight to beat Simmons was right here and now. Once and for all Simmons was gonna die for sure and Leon, Skylar and Helena were going to make sure he dies and never returns again.

 

"Let's do this." Skylar said.  
"Time to die once and for all, Simmons." Leon told him.

 

And their fight...had began.


	19. Chapter 19

The battle to finish Simmons once and for all had begun, god he mutated into a creepy looking gross huge bug. The sight made Skylar's skin crawl just looking at him. But she knew they had to kill him once and for all if they were gonna get out of here for sure.

 

"All right, we need to ground this asshole. As long as he's airborne, we're not going anywhere in that chopper." Leon said.  
"I'll be damned if I'm gonna let him stop us." Helena replied.  
"It's time to end this, were gonna get out of here together. First off we gotta make sure he's dead for sure." Skylar added.

 

Since they knew their final objective their sights were on Simmons like it had been up until now, he was going to pay for killing so many innocent people that lived in Tall Oaks and in China. Skylar was sick to her stomach just by the events that happened hours ago.

 

'Time to bring you down, Simmons. Your just like every other Umbrella member...greedy and pathetic.' Skylar thought.

 

Reloading her gun Skylar would shoot at Simmons at times or even at the undead that were all around them, that or she'd have to jump away to avoid getting hit by Simmons rather large and sharp bug like legs.

 

Gun shot after gun shot Helena noticed something, the mutated Simmons was making an effort to protect his head. Did that mean he was able to get hurt more from the head? Whatever reason it was Skylar took a sniper point and reloaded that gun of hers.

 

"Alright, Piers. Let's put this training you gave me to work..." Skylar mumbled.

 

Moving her face close to the scoop one of her blue eyes looked into it and was looking for some kind of opening to the mutated Simmons head.

 

"Guys try to get me an opening!" Skylar shouted.  
"Got it!" Helena replied.  
"Alright you take care of that part, we will handle it down here." Leon replied with.  
"Be careful though!" Skylar shouted.

 

Working together Leon and Helena took Simmons on from bellow while Skylar did from more up top. Since Piers taught her how to shoot at a far range she was a slight expert but not as much as Piers is..but she was indeed confident in her skill that her best friend had given her lots of time to know the ropes on.

 

At some point this was getting so stupid that when Skylar noticed the spear like thing sticking out she then looked up at the sky as a thunderstorm seemed to be getting closer to where they were.

 

'Perfect!' Skylar smirked.

 

"Leon! Helena! That spear place it in one of the undead bastards and let him consume it!" Skylar shouted.  
"What? Why? How the hell could that help us?" Helena asked.  
"Look up!" Skylar told and went back to shooting at Simmons.

 

Looking at one another Leon and Helena soon looked up and then and there knew what Skylar meant, if their bullets weren't gonna be enough and that spear like thing was metal then maybe...just maybe if the lightning were to strike it Simmons could be finished quicker!

 

'Not bad...Sky is still smart as ever.' Leon thought, a small smile on his face.

 

"Alright let's get this over with!" Leon said.  
"Right, but we gotta do this without Simmons noticing." Helena said.  
"You and Skylar grab his attention and I'll take care of that spear." Leon said.  
"Alright, we'll do what we can but Simmons might catch on." Helena said.

 

And with that Leon went to grab the spear from out of the ground, it was indeed heavy but Leon managed to soon get it out and he had slowly walked over to an undead that wasn't seeing him just yet. Grunting as he lifted it up higher he stabbed the spear straight through the back and chest of that single undead.

 

Meanwhile Skylar and Helena were still shooting at the damn mutated Simmons, jeez this fool wouldn't stay dead. His stupid obsession and 'job' to hand over Skylar was seemingly to keep the idiot alive.

 

'I'm not going anywhere, once your dead...your dealer is next.' Skylar thought reloading her sniper.

 

When one of the mutated Simmons bug like legs was close to the spear with the undead trapped in it, a bolt of lightning actually hit it and destroyed one of Simmons bug like leg. Taking quick action Leon leaped up on one of them and placed an explosive canister on the other leg and before it blew up Leon jumped away.

 

"We need to end this now!" Skylar shouted.  
"Got that right, at this rate we won't be able to get to that chopper." Helena said.  
"Let's do this!" Leon added.

 

Leon, Helena and Skylar were doing there best to get Simmons to not cover his head, when he was down after a few minutes had passed with a lot of effort Leon shouted at Skylar to shoot the head of the mutated Simmons.

 

"Time to die old man." Skylar said.

 

Looking into the scoop Skylar shot about three or for rounds before the mutated Simmons had moved around in pain it seemed. What made Skylar smirk was he fell for the undead stuck in the spear and he foolishly placed the stupid thing on his head.

 

Jumping down from her post Skylar ran a bit towards the two and her smirk wasn't lifted off her face for the moment.

 

"That was the stupidest thing you could've done, Simmons. Now you should be able to die for sure." Skylar said.

 

Right after those words the lightning struck once again and finally hitting Simmons in the head where the stupid metal spear like thing was at. When his head seemed to have exploded the roof under him broke and he fell over the building but had smacked Leon and Skylar to the side where it was partly broken.

 

"Gotcha, you bastard." Helena said.  
"Head for the chopper, this floor isn't stable." Leon said.  
"About time we got the hell out of here." Skylar sighed.

 

Climbing over a few things and jumping down they were finally just a few feet away from the chopper and Skylar was so relieved about that, but as soon as they got in hands reach of it...Simmons returned.

 

"Oh, Shit!" Leon groaned.  
"Oh come on!!" Skylar shouted in anger.  
"Leon the rocket launcher!" Helena said.

 

Looking at the side of the chopper there was indeed a rocket launcher, thank god it was there so this time luck was indeed on their side. Finally for once. Without hesitation Leon picked it up walked away a little bit then shot at the mutated Simmons.

 

It worked! The mutated Simmons had fallen off the side of the building and all three agents ran to the edge to check if that did it for sure. Watching they saw Simmons mutate back into his 'human' form. But as the continued to fall he didn't get time to see a sharp pillar that he was heading straight towards.

 

It was to late by that time, he fell right onto it and it stabbed him through the back to the front of his chest, he tried to mutate once more but he died before he could even do so. Skylar sighed in relief...finally it was all over. They could head back safely and alive that's for sure.

 

'I'll have to contact, Piers soon tell him this was successful...as well as Alice. We still need to go after Isaacs..' Skylar thought.

 

"That's for my sister." Helena muttered.  
"Come on. Let's get to the chopper." Leon told her.  
"It's over, Helena. He's dead so we can get out of here together." Skylar smiled.  
"Yeah, It's finally over.." Helena nodded.

 

Smiling at Helena she nodded her head towards the chopper and the three agents jogged towards the chopper to get in, when Leon opened the door to the chopper they noticed a make-up kit was resting in one of the seats.

 

"Is that Ada's?" Helena asked.  
"Looks like it.." Skylar said.

 

Picking it up and opening it inside was a chip, quickly taking it out he gave the make-up kit to Helena to hold before taking out his phone and checking what was on it. It showed files of Simmons being the one who did all this and not them.

 

"Leon, Skylar, this is-" Helena started.  
"Evidence that proves Simmon's guilt." Leon said.  
"Which means it will prove both of your innocence." Helena said.  
"Our innocence." Leon said.  
"Yeah you did nothing wrong, Helena. This was all Simmons not you." Skylar explained.  
"I don't need it." Helena said.  
"Helena.." Leon started, but got a call from Hunnigan.  
"Good news, Leon, Skylar. We've found a way to defeat the virus." Hunnigan said.

 

But after she spoke those words an exposition went off behind them.

 

"Copy that. We're on our way back." Leon said.  
"See you when we arrive there." Skylar said.

 

Helena got in first then Skylar, but Skylar sat in the back as Leon took the seat beside Helena to fly the plane. They all were exhausted but new they had to get back first, and besides Skylar had to make a quick call.

 

"Sorry to have you guys fly this chopper, I just need to call Alice again to inform her of this." Skylar said.  
"It's okay, last time you talked to her you said something about going for another person?" Helena asked.  
"Yeah..he was the dealer Simmons must've talked to. His name is Alexander Issacs. He was also the man that got Alice infected like me...she thought she killed him but it happened to be one of his clones she faced off...I wanna help her out this time though cause then she and I could finally be cured of this virus..." Skylar explained.  
"I'll be coming with you, Skylar." Leon said.  
"No I want to do this alone." Skylar refused.  
"We're partners Sky, besides I can't let you get hurt." Leon told her.

 

Shaking her head with a small smile Skylar gave up on that, and since it would be a while before they were to return completely Skylar took her phone out and had called Alice once again.

 

"Hello? Skylar?" Alice asked over the phone.  
"Alice! Listen Simmons is finally dead and gone...it just so happened he made a deal with Issacs that if he gave him the C-Virus he'd hand me over to Umbrella since they wanted me back so damn bad." Skylar explained.  
"Fucking bastards, alright look let's seclude a day and time to meet up when your well rested. After that we are packing up to go and locate Issacs and taking him down...Umbrella will fall for sure once he's gone." Alice explained.  
"Yeah maybe the world will be even safer when hes gone..." Skylar sighed.  
"Look get some good rest, we can talk in a few days time." Alice suggested.  
"Alright talk to you some other time. Bye." Skylar said.  
"Bye." Alice replied.

 

After they hung up Skylar put her phone away, about an hour or two later she could see the sun coming up. And just as they were flying past one part of the place that held the ocean she noticed some sort of escape pod.

 

"Leon! Helena! Look! An escape pod!" Skylar pointed at it.  
"Is that Chris?" Leon asked.  
"Wait...that means Chris and Piers made it out?" Skylar asked.  
"It looks like it...let's help them inside." Helena suggested.

 

To help out they flew the chopper more down a bit where the escape pod was and opened the door, Skylar stood up carefully and held out her hand. Chris grabbed her hand and was glad to see them. When she pulled him inside carefully Skylar looked around for Piers but frowned when she didn't see him.

 

"Where's Piers?" Skylar asked.  
"He's gone...I'm so sorry, Skylar." Chris told her with a frown.  
"No...we were suppose to go to the shooting range together this Saturday!" Skylar shook her head.  
"I'm sorry..." Chris said again.

 

Sitting down Skylar leaned back in her seat in shock, her best friend...Piers Nivans was dead? No this had to be a joke..but when Chris showed her his bloody badge she couldn't hold her tears back anymore. Covering her face in her hands all that was heard from her was sobs of hurtful feelings.

 

All Piers was to her was a really good friend, more like an older brother. They bonded over the interest of shooting sniper riffles and other stuff, heck the two even spared together when they were in need of some training. To many good memories with her good best friend were coming back to her.

 

Heck even Piers wanted Skylar to tell Leon her feelings already since it was painfully there in her eyes, Piers was even an protective friend to her as well and apparently was sometimes mistaken for her actual brother.

 

Hearing such heartbreaking cries of Skylar who was mourning for her best friend, Helena looked over at Leon with a sad expression but Leon just shook his head with the same sad expression on his face, silently telling her to let Skylar be for now.

 

**Hours Later**

 

Helena wanted to stop at the grave where her sister was buried, while she visited her Skylar was found standing right in front of Piers's grave. A frown was on her face as she read the letters of her friends name on the stone before her.

 

Crouching down she placed some blue flowers right in front of the stone and stood up once more, taking a deep breath to control her emotions she allowed the happy memories to cloud her mind. But she needed to say something to Piers one last time before she left.

 

"I promise you. I'll continue fighting B.O.W's but I'll make sure to watch myself as well. Don't worry about me anymore Piers....I'll do good, just rest. Your fight in this is over...so rest peacefully." Skylar whispered.

 

Taking a moment Skylar sighed and turned around to walkaway, but before she could she ran into Chris who was holding a box and the badge that he had showed her hours before they even returned and got there.

 

"Chris..." Skylar whispered.  
"I knew how close you two were, so I thought you'd like to have a few of his things that were left behind in his locker back at the B.S.A.A to remember him by." Chris said.

 

When the box was held out to her, Skylar gently took the box into her hands and looked at it for a moment, opening the lid she let out a breathless chuckle and shook her head. Inside as some picture and some other scarf Piers seemed to wear sometimes. And also his phone.

 

"He did have style when it came to these scarfs." Skylar joked.  
"Yeah he sure did, see you around Skylar." Chris said, walking away to Piers's grave.

 

As Skylar walked back to Leon and the others she noticed a single picture inside that was smaller then the rest. But some blood was stained on it, must've been a picture he was carrying with him while on his missions to stop some B.O.W's or the rescue mission to get Sherry and Jake.

 

But it was a picture of Piers and Skylar days after she had returned back from Russia, Skylar remembered it cause it was in the hotel room she was given in as The President gave her a few days off to slowly get back on track with everything and with her life. One of those days though Piers had visited her and had spent some time with his best friend.

 

After all during that moment it had been three damn years since he saw her of course. Although after that he took her to the shooting range once again just like old times before she went missing.

 

'And yet we still called it extra training.' Skylar thought with a small smile.

 

"Well, Look who's smiling again." Leon said suddenly.  
"What's that box about?" Helena asked.  
"Has some of Piers's stuff, Chris gave this to me since he believes Piers would want me to have these." Skylar explained.  
"Least you still got something to remind you of him by." Helena smiled.  
"Yeah, in a way my best friend is still with me." Skylar chuckled.  
"We'll let's join the others." Hunnigan said.  
"Yeah, Let's go." Skylar nodded.

 

Closing the box so she didn't lose anything of Piers's, Skylar followed them to one of the cars waiting for them she was glad Helena wasn't going to be held responsible for the attack Simmons did and so then she had sat in the back of one of the cars waiting for them. Skylar knew it would take a while before she would be able to get over Piers's death. But she'd make sure to take this day by day and slowly.

 

'I'm not sure how I'll get used to the world without him...but I'm sure I'll get through this someday.' Skylar thought looking out the car window.

 

**Weeks Later**

 

Leon's and Skylar's job finally gave them a well needed vacation, right now they were in Pairs and had their very own hotel room. They needed this well rest for a few days after every that had happened back at Tall Oaks and China. Though..three things did change.

 

First, Skylar cut her black hair to shoulder length but had kept her bangs that framed her face rather well, she told Leon and the others it meant that she was starting anew.

 

Second, Skylar never once was not seen wearing one of Piers's scarfs. She would tell anyone who noticed it that she felt better day by day whenever she wore it..it was as if her best friend was still around.

 

And Third, Leon finally had the guts to ask Skylar to be his girlfriend. Of course she said yes after some of his convincing. And so now they are dating though of course they weren't gonna let their relationship get between their missions given to them.

 

But surprisingly everyone back at the D.S.O were pleased they finally got together cause according to them it was getting to old that they wouldn't say anything to one another, when that was voiced out Skylar laughed and shook her head.

 

Looking out at the beautiful view of their hotel room that gave them, there was many trees and buildings with lights on which made people know others were at work, or people were just inside. The view was so beautiful that Skylar was starting to like Pairs.

 

Behind her the slide door window opened and Leon stepped out, seeing his girlfriend standing there taking in the beautiful sight before her, he just smiled and walked up behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist from behind he rested his chin on her shoulder.

 

"Enjoying the view?" Leon asked.  
"Yeah, a bit of peace sure is nice once in a while." Skylar smiled.  
"Yeah about time we got some after everything we just did." Leon replied.

 

Turning around in his arms Skylar wrapped her arms around Leon's shoulders and smiled up at him again.

 

"Long as I'm with you, Leon. I'll be okay." Skylar told.  
"Good cause I'm never letting you go. Ever." Leon chuckled.  
"Sounds good to me." Skylar laughed.

 

Smiling at one another Leon leaned down while Skylar slightly stood on her tippie toes and the two pressed their lips together in a kiss, Skylar sighed at this. This is what she always wanted, she wanted to be able to be with the man she loved all these years and now that she got it her dreams were coming true for sure.

 

Pulling away Leon cupped Skylar's cheek and smiled at her once more.

 

"I love you, Skylar." Leon told her.  
"I love you too, Leon." Skylar replied.

 

**Meanwhile With Alice**

 

Alice knew she had to wait for Skylar's call cause she got a text message from her just a day a go that she and her partner Leon were on their vacation right now which was way over due. Alice understood so she replied that she could call her after the vacation was done.

 

'I'll let her have the vacation...because after that Dr. Issac's...your going down and we are the ones to bring hell upon you once and for all.' Alice thought looking out the window of the apartment she was in for now.


	20. Chapter 20

As days went by the small vacation Leon and Skylar had came to an end, it then that Skylar decided to contact Alice to tell her too meet up at some cafe, of course they had to make it look like a casual outing but even though it wasn't they needed to be careful.

 

Umbrella was after them and they knew just how far Umbrella would go to get whatever the hell they want.

 

'Since they were not able to get me...they might station another attack somewhere else...before that happens I need to meet up with Alice to talk about everything...' Skylar thought as she stepped out of the shower.

 

Getting dressed into some casual wear, Skylar tied up her black combat boots and soon had walked outside, she locked the door to her apartment before using the elevator to go to the bottom floor.

 

When she arrived she carried her bag over her shoulder and had went towards her jeep, yeah she could've gotten an actual car but it looked it like would be easier to drive something like this with some hardware with her as well.

 

'Meet you at the cafe in 10 minutes' Skylar sent to Alice as she sat in the drivers seat.  
'Alright I'm nearly there' Alice replied a few seconds after.

 

As Skylar pulled out of the small parking lot that the apartment building had she got a call from Leon, her oh so wonderful boyfriend. Since her jeep had a recent installment she was able to answer the phone call as she drove.

 

"Hey, Leon." Skylar smiled.  
"Hey babe, you going to meet up with Alice right now?" Leon asked.  
"Yeah I'm heading there, why? Do you want to be told what happens and maybe come with us?" Skylar asked.  
"You know me to well, Sky." Leon chuckled.  
"Get permission from the D.S.O alright? I already did." Skylar sighed.  
"Will do, call me when your little meeting is over and we can plan something." Leon told her.  
"Fine I'll do just that, meanwhile hang tight alright?" Skylar told him.  
"Sure." Leon replied.

 

After that they both hung up, course not without saying some 'i love you's ' or whatever, Skylar knew that Leon wouldn't allow her to go do this alone. He was more protective then usual since they got together...but Skylar wasn't complaining since she loved feeling protected by Leon.

 

'Although it does get old from time to time...I can protect myself, it's why I trained all these years...' Skylar thought.

 

As a few minutes passed Skylar pulled up to the cafe and parked her jeep, putting on a hat over her head just in case any Umbrella freaks were around she wanted to cover herself more. Stepping out she closed the driver side door making sure everything was locked up tight and soon walked inside.

 

Looking around she noticed Alice was sitting in the very back, as a waitress came by Skylar kindly said she was here to meet with Alice and was brought to her table. Sitting down Skylar looked around the place before greeting the girl.

 

"Hey, glad you finally made it." Alice smiled.  
"Yeah, sorry it took this long...but after what happened in Tall Oaks and China I needed a bit of a break from everything." Skylar explained.  
"It's understandable. Anyways down to the real reason were here, I was able to hack into Umbrella's data base and Isaac's is back in Raccoon City." Alice explained.  
"Wait how?" Skylar asked.  
"In an underground facility called 'The Hive', sadly I used to work there but things have changed of course." Alice explained.  
"You mean to tell me we have to go underground?" Skylar asked.  
"Yeah why?" Alice asked.  
"After being held for three years underground...I can't go under again without having a panic attack." Skylar sighed.  
"Even if you do have one I'll help you through it." Alice said.

 

Nodding they continued to speak about their plan to take down Dr. Issacs once and for all. And since Alice found out he was Co-Owner of Umbrella it gave them more information that if he were to go down then Umbrella wouldn't be able to stand tall anymore.

 

"So what your saying is that if we take him down...Umbrella and the hell they put people through will fall as well?" Skylar asked.  
"Yes, but to do this we need time and guns..." Alice sighed.  
"Still got your guns though?" Skylar asked.  
"Yeah, do you?" Alice asked back.  
"Hell yeah, I even got some ammo in my closet...never know when you'll need some. Besides being an agent of the D.S.O you can only take what your given." Skylar shrugged her shoulders.  
"Not bad, anyways this USB stick holds information on Issacs and his former whereabouts...If we look where he was last we might be able to track down his location. But theirs also other things on here that you might not like one bit." Alice said.

 

Whenever the waitress came back they stopped their conversations and ordered some coffee along with something to eat, course they made sure to keep their voices down in order for no one to catch on with what they were planning to do within a few days.

 

"I got my laptop in my jeep, but we need to do this fast. The D.S.O is giving me only so little days to get this mission started before they hurry up and give me a different one." Skylar said.  
"How about we finish up here and check whats on this USB stick then?" Alice asked.  
"Sounds like a plan." Skylar smiled.

 

And with that they switched from talking about what they were gonna do in a few days to catching up like old friends wound, talking for an hour they finally finished their food and drinks then paid for them before heading towards Skylar's jeep.

 

Getting out her laptop Skylar took a moment to start it up and log in, soon as that all was done Alice put in the USB stick and waited. Moments later a few screens poped up and Skylar didn't like what she was seeing, Issacs seemed to have unleashed a virus within a huge populated area and was using these undead as an undead army of his own.

 

"Oh shit...if he uses these things, and brings them to other cities...the world will end for sure." Skylar gasped.  
"I told you that you wouldn't like it." Alice frowned.  
"We need to know where he is now!" Skylar said quickly.

 

Skylar trusted Alice to use her computer as she drove back to her apartment, they needed to get ready but how the hell was she going to inform Leon of this? And should she even inform the D.S.O about what Issac's has done? No...they wouldn't believe it either way cause no reports were made just yet.

 

'Damn he must've taken out anyone who went to go check it out or something to keep it on the tight lip...' Skylar thought.

 

When Skylar slowly drove back in the apartments parking lot she put on her hat and by that time Alice had closed the laptop placing it in a nice bag and helped Skylar bring everything inside. Taking the elevator up to her floor Skylar sighed and shook her head.

 

This was gonna be a lot harder then it looks.

 

"So you and Leon together or what?" Alice teased.  
"Yeah were together now." Skylar laughed a bit.  
"About time, even though I barely know the guy...he sure looks like he was in love with you when you two wouldn't admit it." Alice explained.  
"For a while now I thought my feelings weren't mutual...apparently they are and he did manage to convince me he does indeed love me. Now that were together...I'm as happy as I can be really." Skylar smiled.

 

It was true ever since Leon and Skylar became a couple things seemed to have gotten much better for them, they were still able to be partners despite being a couple and not only that but the whole D.S.O was in so much relief that the two agents FINALLY had the guts to speak about their feelings for one another.

 

"One person in the D.S.O said it was getting kind of old and gross to see either one of us look at one another with such eyes." Skylar laughed.  
"Well you guys did have it bad and also stuff did get in the way to make it not the right time to confess. But now that you did it looks like things are getting better for you." Alice smiled.  
"They are." Skylar smiled back.

 

When they got to Skylar's apartment floor they walked out of the elevator and down the hall, opening the door the two women walked inside and Skylar closed the door locking it good. Sighing she took her shoes off and began to set everything up..today would be a long day of planning stuff out and preparing it all for when the right time came.

 

"Alright let's get to work." Skylar said.  
"Yeah." Alice agreed.

 

Looking through files of old reports on what Umbrella was doing Skylar let Alice take the time to search for Issac's whereabouts, but also Skylar was waiting for the call that Leon should soon give her that he had gotten permission to go with her on this assessment.

 

**With Leon**

 

As Leon's car pulled up he sighed as he got out, Leon knew this was gonna be a long shot for him to be allowed to track this man down with his girlfriend along with her friend Alice. But with the fact that Umbrella was after the two Leon knew he just couldn't leave Skylar to do this alone...he couldn't lose her not again to Umbrella at all.

 

Walking in the building Leon was greeted by a few agents or other people within the agent workplace and soon had arrived to Hunnigan's desk, he needed her to ask a few favors for him and he had the feeling it would be a bit hard since right now his actions were pretty much going passed what they wanted to make sure it didn't go.

 

'It might look like I wanna join her on this mission to keep her safe just cause she's my girlfriend...but we were partners even before we started dating so it shouldn't be to hard...' Leon thought.

 

"Ah, Leon, What brings you here?" Hunnigan asked.  
"I need to go on the mission with Skylar. We've been partners for a while now and always gone on missions together. This one is no different." Leon told her.  
"I thought you'd say something like that, that's why I got special permission for you to join her mission. But you must know they don't want your relationship to get in the way of this." Hunnigan explained.  
"I know, we won't let it get in the way." Leon nodded.  
"Good then you may go, but please be careful. Both of you." Hunnigan said.  
"We always are." Leon replied with, walking away.

 

Now that he had permission to go with Skylar and Alice on this mission to take down Dr. Issac's a man who was wanting to destroy the world in a matter of days, he had to call his girlfriend to let her know. Bringing out his phone he dailed Skylar's number and waited for her to pick up as he walked to his car.

 

"Leon?" Skylar asked over the phone.  
"Sky, I got permission to go with you. But we got to make sure this mission ends successfully either way." Leon explained.  
"We always do don't we?" Skylar asked, he could hear the smile in her voice.  
"We sure do, listen I'll be there in a few minutes I'm heading to your place right now." Leon informed.  
"Alright see you soon, love you, Leon." Skylar said.  
"Love you too, Sky." Leon replied.

 

After that they hung up and Leon got back in his car, pulling out he soon drove down the road and had started to head straight for Skylar's apartment building.

 

**With Skylar And Alice**

 

"Leon's coming with us?" Alice asked, raised eyebrow.  
"Is that alright?" Skylar asked.  
"Yeah, the more eyes the better. But you do realize he'll have to be informed of all this." Alice said.  
"Yeah I sure do know that, besides he's my partner within the D.S.O it's a bit mandatory that he would come with me." Skylar chuckled.  
"Can't really argue with that." Alice replied.

 

As the girls waited for Leon to arrive at Skylar's apartment Alice had started to build up her coin bullets, she had asked Skylar for help which lead her to teach her a few parts to what she would need. Alice made the coin bullet while Skylar took the gun powder from a bullet and placed in whatever Alice told her to place in.

 

"Modified bullets huh?" Skylar asked.  
"It's effective, I tried it a few weeks ago and it works really well just that the coins go everywhere so you'd have to be careful." Alice shrugged her shoulders.  
"Not bad idea..no one around here really knows to do that yet." Skylar was impressed.

 

As they were working on this at some point Skylar got out some drinks for them and continued on to work, of course when the time came that a knock finally came to the door Skylar went to check who it was.

 

'About time Leon..' Skylar thought.

 

Opening the door and seeing her boyfriend she smiled and hugged him, it always felt good to her to be in his arms. But since Umbrella was after her and Alice she soon quickly dragged him inside and shut the door not after looking down the halls first to see if he was followed.

 

Seeing no one she sighed and locked the door good, walking more inside her home she sat back down on the stool she had been sitting in before and then looked at Alice. When she nodded towards her Skylar then began to explain what the two women spoke about in the cafe and just a few minutes ago.

 

**With Dr. Issac's**

 

He was frustrated, not only did his contact become unable to hold his side of the deal with giving out the C-Virus but now he was the one who had to search for not only Project Alice...but Project Skylar as well.

 

"Your attempt to gather Project Skylar was deemed unsuccessful. Do you have anything to say for yourself, Dr. Issacs?" A man asked.  
"It would seem I trusted the wrong man, but no worries I'll have her in Umbrella's grasp very soon." Issacs said.  
"You better, she and Project Alice are the key to this plan of yours." A women said.  
"Indeed they are, you're given three days to retrieve them..if that doesn't work than I'm afraid your not cut out for this." Someone else explained.

 

The virtual meeting was then at a end, Dr. Issacs was pissed off now he needed these two women in order to keep his job? Just great this couldn't get even more tough could it?

 

"Red Queen..." Issacs said.  
"Yes, Dr. Issacs?" The Red Queen asked.  
"Locate, Project Skylar, and Project Alice." Dr. Issacs said.  
"Alright I will." The Red Queen smiled.  
"Perfect...soon they will be coming home." Dr. Issacs smirked.

 

**With Alice, Skylar and Leon**

 

"Wait you mean to tell me...he's in Raccoon City?" Leon asked shocked.  
"Yeah, in the underground lab called 'The Hive', right where the virus managed to escape in the first place." Alice sighed.  
"But Raccoon City was leveled years ago." Leon told.  
"It was but the underground lab managed to stay in tact..." Alice explained.  
"Jeez why must everything be underground?" Skylar groaned.  
"I know you don't like underground labs...but if we want to be free then we gotta go where it all started." Alice explained.  
"I know...I've waited five years now to return to normal...I'll do anything to do just that..." Skylar replied.

 

Leon frowned at Skylar's response, he knew for a while now that Skylar felt like some sort of inhuman being, but that was hardly the reality of it. She was still human but apparently according to her she had wished that The President had let her get cured early.

 

'I'm not sure why he didn't get her cured faster rather then force her to wait until now...but I don't like the feeling of this mission...somethings up...' Leon thought.

 

"Alright when do we leave?" Skylar asked.  
"In two days, it should give us sometime to take whatever we need and get ready for the biggest fight of our lives." Alice suggested.  
"Alright, I'll call you in two days it will be a while travel back home." Skylar replied.

 

She didn't like the idea of going back to Raccoon City and back underground, but if it meant saving the world from a mad man and taking down a future risk of another attack then maybe just maybe it would be worth it in the end for sure. Skylar just had to convince herself of that.


	21. Chapter 21

*A Day Later*

 

In the training room Skylar was found there with tape over her hands up to just past her wrists a bit, she kept punching the punching bag before her. She wore her usual training cloths, leggings that were black with a bit of blue in the leg parts, a sports bra on and her shoulder length hair was up in a short ponytail, bangs covering her sweaty forehead as well as some hair on the side of her face.

 

Taking a short break after a moment she held onto the punching bag and tried to catch her breath, closing her eyes Skylar's mind went to the fact that in just a day now she'd be going back home...back to her home town...Raccoon City.  
Right in the city of where she had a lot, but lost it all in a matter of hours...the one place she lost her family that was taken from her from the beginning.

 

**Flash Back**

 

The peaceful town of Raccoon City was having any other day, it was beautiful and a wonderful day once more. A 18 year old girl walked out of her home onto the front porch ready for the last few days of her school years.

 

She wore her usual long sleeved shirt and a jacket, along with some ripped jeans and her favorite shoes..her black converse. A bag she always took to school was over her shoulder as she waited for her brother and mother.

 

Who is this girl you ask?

 

Her name is Skylar Wolfe, daughter of James and Natalie Wolfe, little sister to Sean Wolfe. When her older brother Sean walked out to his car to go for college he ruffed his sisters black hair and kissed her cheek.

 

"Sean, not my hair!" Skylar laughed.  
"Sorry sis but we'll be late for school if you wait any longer." Sean chuckled.  
"Go, your brother said he'd pick you up from school. I'm sorry I couldn't do that since I have to work late." Their mother sighed.  
"It's fine mom, I don't mind." Skylar smiled.  
"Have fun alright?" Their mother called out.  
"Us? Have fun as school? Yeah right!" Sean laughed.

 

As their mother laughed in response and watched her children get into Sean's car then soon after drive off she frowned and looked inside the house that was rather lonely without her wonderful kids. Ever since their father up and left them when her kids were at a young age things were so difficult.

 

'But we managed and were still happy, long as my kids are happy I'll be the happiest women ever.' Their mother thought.

 

As the hours grew on and passed Skylar was standing outside the school gates for her brothers car, her friends waved goodbye to her as the promised to see one another tomorrow to hang out. And just as Skylar saw her brothers car pull up she smiled and rushed over, Skylar was always the one to be known to adore her older brother.

 

"Hey, sis. How was school?" Sean asked.  
"It was nice, slept through half of the lessons." Skylar laughed.  
"Better stop doing that, mom might get another call of that." Sean shook his head.  
"I know. I will stop." Skylar smiled.

 

After a small talk they returned home, but as the hours went by something very dangerous and life threatening was happening underneath the grounds of Raccoon City...something that would change history and Skylar's life forever.

 

**Hours Later**

 

The Wolfe siblings were watching a movie since it was the weekend they decided to stay up a bit later, though when they saw their mothers car rush in the driveway hours earlier it raised an alarm within them.

 

Looking at one another they both shrugged their shoulders and walked towards the door, to which their mother met them there and quickly shut the door behind her.

 

"Don't open the windows or doors, lock them all quickly!" Their mother ordered.  
"Mom what's going on here?" Sean asked.  
"Just do as I say and I'll explain later." Their mother replied.

 

Running around the house any doors or windows were locked tight and the lights were all turned off, the three of them met in the living room with flash lights and at this point Skylar was getting scared.

 

"Mom, your scaring me whats going on?" Skylar asked.  
"I didn't mean to scar you but you have to know this before we leave." Their mother said.  
"Know what mom?" Sean asked.  
"Something's wrong with the people here, I just got here and saw everyone attacking one another then coming back to life to kill others." Their mother said.  
"That's insane!" Skylar said, not believing it.  
"I saw it Sky! Don't believe me? Look outside! But make sure your not noticed." Their mother said.

 

Looking at one another Sean took his sisters hand and they slowly walked to the window which was closed, opening the curtain slightly they saw a man hunched over a dead women and he was eating at her.

 

"Oh god...how are we gonna get out of here..." Skylar mumbled.  
"Through the back, we will make it out of here alive. I promise you." Their mother said.

 

Nodding they packed up any cloths and stuff they thought they would need, the family of three silently made it down the steps to the garage where thankfully Sean's car was. Natalie took the drivers seat as the siblings took the back.

 

Skylar was shaking in her skin and so Sean held his sister in his arms, they were all scared but were determined to get the hell out of there alive, though they didn't know at this point everyone was in a huge panic and calling the police all over, and not only that but when the doors to the garage opened a lot of them heard it and started to head their way.

 

"Mom! Go!" Skylar shouted.

 

**Flash Back End**

 

Remembering this wasn't what Skylar wanted to happen, but just knowing the fact she'd be going to the now destroyed home town of hers it wasn't gonna be a pretty sight nor a comfortable feeling.

 

'There won't be any homey feeling to it anymore...I barely feel at home now where I live...' Skylar thought.

 

When she caught her breath a bit more better Skylar went back to punching at the stupid punching bag in front of her, her grunts were proof of just how hard her punches were coming in. And it wasn't thanks to the horrible memories of Raccoon City that continued to throw itself at her again.

 

**Flash Back**

 

They didn't manage to get far more like a few blocks down when another car hit the side of Sean's car, for a few minutes the three of them were out cold. But their mother was the first to wake up.

 

"Sean, Skylar wake up!" Natalie said.  
"Ow...that hurt..." Sean groaned.  
"Fucking hell..." Skylar sighed.  
"Thank god you two are okay." Natalie sighed in relief.

 

Crawling out of the now badly damaged car they left it but were met with a horde of undead coming towards the crash, not having any sort of weapon Natalie looked at her injured children who could still escape and made up her mind.

 

"Go, get out of here you two and live!" Their mother shouted at them.  
"No! Mother I'm not leaving the city without you!" Skylar said.  
"I'm your mother and you'll do as I say!" She shouted back.

 

More shouts were spat at one another as Sean painfully pulled his sister along with him to get out of there as their mother distracted the horde of undead coming for them. Shouting some more she smiled tearfully knowing she was able to protect her children in the end whom she loved so much.

 

Not a minute later the undead reached her and began to devour her, her screams tore Sean and Skylar apart as they knew if they looked back they wouldn't be able to go on.

 

"I love you...." Natalie said watching her kids run down the road before her world went black.

 

**With Sean And Skylar**

 

The grief striking siblings hid in a shop to catch their breaths, Skylar was sitting down crying as silent as she could. Their mother was their best friend and for her to die like this tore them up. They lost their father at such a young age who left them one day without a damn word nor even anything to tell them he was fine.

 

"Why is this happening?" Skylar asked.  
"I'm not sure..." Sean said.

 

Sean sat beside his sister and hugged her to his chest, tears were in his eyes as well but he wanted to be strong for his little sister who was trembling with fear and grief. He just couldn't cry with her just yet he wanted to comfort his sister as much as he could.

 

But it wouldn't do much since this was about the death of a women who brought them into this world and raised them with such love an care. Their very own mother.

 

"I miss her already..." Skylar cried.  
"I do too sis..." Sean whispered.  
'To get out of here we need weapons just to stay alive...' Sean thought.  
"Come on Sis we can't stay here, we need weapons if we want to get out of here alive." Sean explained.  
"Okay...I mean we did go to a shooting range out of the city...so their should be a gun store nearby." Skylar mumbled.  
"Yeah, now listen we are gonna get out of here okay? So stand strong." Sean said, cupping her cheeks in his hands.  
"Okay..." Skylar whispered.

 

Smiling at his little sister he stood up, helping her to her feet they then held hands to stay close as the siblings ran like hell out of the store and to a nearby gun store. Around five minutes or so they arrived and quickly ran inside.

 

Picking out two guns each they loaded them up with ammo and took a few more boxes of ammo just in case they ran out. Looking at one another the Wolfe siblings nodding and then ran back out into the damn city they used to call home.

 

**Flash Back End**

 

'But it didn't go as planned...I lost everything in that night and it was within an hour of each other...' Skylar thought.

 

Remembering the very moment she lost her older brother Sean might've been the moment that hurt her the most, cause not only did she lose her mother an hour after that but she personally watched her brother die right before her.  
That was a sight she'd never get out of her head, it was something that haunted her for years and still to this day it haunted her. In her dreams she'd see his death over and over as if it was on replay..

 

Unknowing to her tears rolled down her cheeks as she continued on to remember that horrible night and what she had lost, she was to busy remembering to even notice Leon soon stepping into the room and watching her broken form punching away at the bag.

 

Something he didn't see for a long time now...not since the days after Raccoon City was gone.

 

**Flash Back**

 

Sean and Skylar both ran into a dead end ally, shit this meant they wouldn't be able to get out alive, Sean had to act quick if he wanted his sister to at least live and get out of here while she still could.

 

"Sean were trapped!" Skylar said  
"I know give me a moment!" Sean shouted.  
"I don't think that's gonna happen!" Skylar shouted back, shooting some of the undead that followed them.  
Sean looked all over with his flashlight, noticing a sewer he pulled the lid off and called out to his sister, this would be the perfect place to go to get away from what was here but of course they didn't know what lurked under...they could deal with that later.

 

"Skylar come on!" Sean shouted.

 

Looking behind her she ran towards her brother who helped her go down the ladder that lead her into the sewers, as he did so one undead bit him in the shoulder and he yelled by it. Shooting it in the head he knew what this meant and he was gonna turn into one of them soon.

 

"Sky get down their now..." Sean sighed.  
"No...no! I lost mother I can't lose you!" Skylar shouted.  
"Just go! You and I both know what happens when your bit...you die then turn into one of them...I'll go down fighting these bastards as you get out of here..." Sean said.  
"But that's what mom did for us!" Skylar shouted.  
"I know but if you find anyone left alive make sure you keep your guard up alright? I love you sis...stay safe and stay alive.." Sean said with a smile kissing her forehead.  
"Now go!" Sean shouted.

 

Being pushed down more into the sewers Skylar cried heavy but soon did the stupidest thing and peaked out from the sewers and watched her brother get devoured as he yelled in pain. When he locked eyes with Skylar he shouted once more.

 

"Go!!!" Sean shouted.

 

Crying Skylar used the ladder down into the sewers and looked all over the place, she was alone now and in a town where the dead were coming back to life and attacking the living. She didn't hold much hope for help or living past the night at all..

 

That was until she heard voices.

 

"Wait do you hear that?" A women's voice asked.  
"Yeah it's heading right for us..." A mans voice replied.  
"Who could it be?" The women asked.  
"Not sure but stay sharp." The man said.

 

Walking towards the voices of actual living people was how Skylar soon ran into Leon and Claire, the two where shocked someone was still left alive but they noticed the heartbreaking expression on the young women's face.

 

"Hey are you okay?" The women asked.  
"No..." Skylar replied.  
"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" The man asked.  
"I just watched....my family die in front of me..." Skylar said, she felt empty.  
"I'm so sorry you had to see that, my names Claire, Claire Redifield." Claire introduce herself.  
"Hey there, I'm Leon S. Kennedy." Leon introduced himself.  
"I'm Skylar Wolfe..." Skylar replied.

 

It was then and there that Skylar remembered how she met the two before they found Sherry under here, after that the four of them went through hell just to get out of here alive. Thankfully they did but Skylar still felt horrible being the only one out of her family to get out of there alive.

 

**Flash Back End**

 

Punch after punch got faster and would've gotten stronger and quicker if it weren't for Leon finally speaking up catching her attention. Stopping she looked at him over her shoulder before looking away and slowly taking off the tape on her hands.

 

"Skylar...you remembered the times in Raccoon didn't you?" Leon asked.  
"How can I not? I lost everything there..." Skylar sighed.  
"But you survived, you weren't alone at all. You still had people." Leon explained.  
"I met you and Claire by chance...if I didn't I'd be dead already." Skylar sighed.  
"Listen what happen isn't your fault, your family protected you cause they knew you had it in you to get out of their alive. They knew you'd get to the truth and spill it out, and most of all they knew you were strong enough to escape." Leon explained to her.

 

He was right though, she did make sure Umbrella paid for this...for taking lives of not just her mother and brother but the other people within the city that she'd always sometime see from time to time when she was always out with her friends.

 

Despite knowing Skylar was sweaty he brought her into his arms and hugged his girlfriend, he knew whatever she saw up until he first met her with along with Claire must've been horrible. But Leon also knew that her reaction now was also cause of that of her father. It reminded her of the day he left and never returned.

 

'I don't understand what father dose that....how could he leave Skylar, her brother and her mother to fend for themselves..? Whatever the reason it must be why Skylar hasn't always said much about herself since I met her until now...' Leon thought.

 

It didn't matter to him that Skylar was sobbing in his arms, he knew it was gonna be traumatic to even return there, he does remember her saying she was born and raised there. It was told to him and Claire since Skylar had seemed to know the area like the back of her hand which lead Leon and Clarire to silently feel sorry for the girl they found since her home was pretty much in hell now.

 

"I'm here Sky, I won't leave your side. And when we leave tomorrow stay close to me...I'll help you get through it..." Leon told her.  
"Thank you, Leon..." Skylar whispered.  
"Why don't we spar together like we always did?" Leon asked.  
"That would be nice, but first I'd like a bottle of water." Skylar smiled.  
"I'll go get them then I'll get ready." Leon smirked and kissed Skylar.

 

Closing her eyes Skylar kissed back when Leon pulled away Skylar sighed and sat there on one of the benches waiting for her lovable boyfriend to return, she smiled a bit as she realized the two would often spar with one another ever since they became partners after being recusing by the U.S Government.


	22. Chapter 22

Leon had walked out of the door and down the hall, right around the corner there was a vending machine that had many different drinks. Buying about two of them Leon soon had started to walk back. He knew that at some point this mission tomorrow would take a huge toll on Skylar but still held hopes she could get through it.

 

Walking back inside he held out a cold water bottle for Skylar, thankfully taking it she sighed as she opened the bottle and took a few big sips of water to cool herself off. Sighing in relief she put the cap back on and held the bottle to her forehead.

 

"If your reacting that way, it would seem that you've been at that for a while now." Leon mentioned.  
"I have been, to be honest ever since I got here I've been punching at that thing..." Skylar admitted.  
"Next time wait until I'm here, I could've held onto the punching bag for you so you wouldn't have to geet hurt in some way." Leon explained.  
"I might...no promises for that." Skylar shrugged her shoulders at this.

 

Leon just shook his head at that response, he knew his partner and girlfriend wouldn't really mean that but also he knew whenever she got upset or pissed off she'd come in here or in the basement where the apartment building she lived had seemed to have a work out room.

 

'Then again mostly anyone who works out or whatever lives there....most common I guess..' Leon thought.

 

Sitting beside her they fell into a comfortable silence, he knew better then to push Skylar on how she was feeling or what she was thinking about. Cause that would only lead to her lashing out on you and it wouldn't be pretty at all, out of the years he's spent with her he knew Skylar Wolfe better then anyone really.

 

After a while the two went to the mat in the corner of the room and began to spar with one another, punches, kicks anything were thrown at one another but were mostly all blocked so Skylar went to go ahead and use her weight to her advantage to flip Leon over and win the spar but it took a bit before she had him on his back, her straddling over him with a smirk on her lips.

 

"I win, Leon~" Skylar teased.  
"Sure did babe." Leon laughed.

 

Standing up she held out her hand in which he took hold of and helped him up to his feet, Leon was glad she was slightly looking better so far but knew she'd have to face even harder hardships when they returned to what was left of Raccoon City to stop the guys after her and Alice and finally put their 'game' to an end.

 

**Time Skip**

 

Cars were parked away from the crater in the ground where Raccoon City once was, a city where Skylar Wolfe was born and raised. Near the edge stood one of the survivors - Skylar herself. Holding her gun in her hand she stared at what was left of the town she once called home.

 

She was back here with Alice, Leon, Claire and a few other people that Claire met up with one day when she was in a run in with the man she thought she could trust and had went missing for a few months.

 

This was gonna be a huge trip on memory lane for Skylar Wolfe.

 

The short black haired women sighed as she shook her head, she wore a green roll up sleeve high-low shirt, black hoddied leather jacket over it unzipped, some black ripped skinny jeans, on her feet were some light brown running boots, on her hands were her favorite finger-less tactical gloves and around her neck was one of Piers scarfs.

 

She always wore one of them no matter where she went, it was her way or honoring his memory and keeping her best friend close at all times even if he was dead.

 

As she gazed down in the crater the 33 year old women had still missed home, but since Umbrella made sure it was nothing more then a ghost story she had to find a home else where, but that's not what Umbrella took from her. They took her life away along with the little life of Leon and hers first ever child.

 

Leon walked up behind his girlfriend and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to his side. He knew this would be hard for her given the losses she suffered within the city and how much she loved it. She lost everything in just one night, and here she was back to end it all and return to normal.

 

He knew better then most that this wasn't comfortable for her but she was pushing forwards anyways, and boy was his girl strong for dealing with this.

 

"Skye, you alright?" Leon asked.  
"No...but I'll have to be. Today is the day where it finally ends...might not be the end of the virus's but it will be the end of Alice and I's nightmare where we are people who can have powers...." Skylar explained.  
"And you'll finally feel normal?" Leon asked.  
"Yes, I'm still pissed that the former President didn't let me get cured he wanted me to use these abilities to help us on our missions." Skylar frowned.

 

It still bothered her and Leon as well, she returned after years of being missing, held captive, and here the people she trusted most thought it would be best to keep her bonded with the virus...course it didn't have much greatness either. She was forced to give up blood to create a vaccine.

 

And boy did she feel more horrible about herself then she did before, forced once more to give up her rights to help aid the people of the world. Sure she was happy to save others but sometimes how the government treats people just 'cause they can' isn't really nice...it leaves scars on a person and Skylar...knew what Sherry meant completely.

 

"Skylar you were never different in my eyes once you returned, sure you bonded with the virus but it didn't matter to me. Your still the women I fell for." Leon explained.  
"Thank you, Leon." Skylar smiled a bit.

 

Moment's later Alice walked up to the couple saying it was time to head down there and finish this, nodding they used the cords to slowly climb down the rather large crater that was in the ground and when they reached the bottom then began their mission to go in one of the entrances of The Hive.

 

"How come we never noticed this?" Skylar asked.  
"Well considering it's deep underground rather then just the sewers and other offices used it was mostly secret only for those who work for Umbrella knew." Alice explained.  
"We went underground though yet never found the doors to this place..." Leon muttered.  
"Like Alice said it is deeper underground and we didn't really bother looking even more for it since Sherry was all we needed to find in order to help her and get out safely." Claire says.  
"Yeah that's true." Skylar agreed.

 

Drawing up their guns they pointed them forwards ready if anything stepped out to attack them, taking careful steps they slowly entered inside along with the other people behind them. Skylar didn't like the silence she knew someone was watching, waiting for them and it wasn't a good feeling either.

 

"I can feel it....someone is here either waiting or watching..." Skylar said.  
"I feel it too..." Alice replied.

 

Leon stayed close to Skylar's right as Claire was on her left, she and Claire became close friends and since the three had returned to Raccoon City together it was only fair they stuck together. She was gonna help Skylar return to normal no matter what.

 

Just when they entered they realized someone was indeed watching them like Skylar and Alice had felt, traps were all over the place and some people paid the price from them with their lives...now the games were starting and it was for sure gonna get worse the more they went on towards hell itself.

 

**Time Skip**

 

The further they all went the more of the people died or the more they shot down some of the undead, now it was just Alice, Skylar, Leon, Claire and two others lesser then the people who came in. Skylar had a huge feeling that much later it would be just the four of them sooner or later.

 

They were killing them all off one by one.

 

"Are we close?" Skylar asked.  
"We should be." Alice nodded.

 

Moments later a computer turned on and it was The Red Queen, Skylar raised her gun but Alice held out her hand towards her shaking her head.

 

"You asked why I would turn my back on Umbrella and I promised you answers." The Red Queen says.

 

Moments after a video played, turns out behind the scenes Umbrella released the virus on purpose and also had upcoming plans to use Skylar as a subject this whole time.

 

"Wait what? How the fuck did they know about me?!" Skylar asked.  
"Your father, James Wolfe. He was working for Umbrella and offered to use you to see if someone could bond with the virus. But the city was over thrown with the infection and since Umbrella didn't want any news of their mistake they put their plans for you aside." The Red Queen states.  
"So that's why they took you all those years ago..." Leon muttered.  
"Is this why the bastard left my mother, brother and I?" Skylar asked, glaring.  
"That is no terms I know, but I do know he made a deal to hand you over to Umbrella to be tested." The Red Queen says.

 

Skylar felt so disgusted with her father, now she knew what those odd and creepy stares were all about. It was usually when she was alone or when she was with her brother outside in the backyard a long time ago whenever she caught him.  
A sick feeling came to Skylar's stomach and she felt nothing but hatred for the man who was a poor excuse for a father.

 

"One more question..." Skylar muttered.  
"What is it?" The Red Queen replies.  
"Is that bastard here?" Skylar asked.  
"Yes, Mr. James Wolfe is indeed in this facility." The Red Queen replies.  
"Good." Skylar says.

 

She was beyond pissed, how could her own father do this? So was this the real reason he left her mother? If he was apart of the people who released the virus on purpose then she'd kill him on the spot she didn't care if he was her father - no man should put their child through hell.

 

This was now getting dangerous cause Skylar Wolfe....wanted revenge. And she was gonna make sure she got it.  
Beside her though Leon and Claire looked at her both worriedly and sadly, this girl suffered so much within Raccoon City and now more so with her family ties. This was not gonna be a good fight nor a good sight to see that of Skylar.


	23. Christmas Special

||A/N: Merry Christmas everyone!! Here's my version of a Christmas party (haven't been to one so bare with me...) I tried to make it cute and all and yeah yeah she doesn't wear anything fancy but stuff like that are not to my liking so here's Skylar's Christmas Special :) hope you like it!!||

 

Christmas is the time of year where people would spend the holidays with their families, exchange gifts and have a large dinner together, later maybe gather around the fireplace while drinking hot chocolate in their pj's.

 

While people with families planned their days for what to do, the DSO were having a Christmas party for the workers and their agents who most of the time weren't ever able to gain a actual day off due to people of the world taking the time to use what Umbrella had created and use it.

 

Today however just so happened to be that day where the DSO was having their Christmas party, and boy did the place look amazing. The tables were filled with different foods on either table, there was lights everywhere as well as a huge Christmas Tree. It was defiantly decorated for Christmas.

 

Everyone who worked at the DSO was there, even Skylar Wolfe herself.

 

She wasn't that all for parties but this was the only time she could go somewhere and feel normal due to her job, also who would pass off the time to have an actual day off?

 

The young agent walked in the Christmas party wearing a Christmas platted mini dress, a pair of black leggings with a red strip on the side of the legs, some comfy black ugg's and a Christmas hat over her black hair. Now mostly you'd see her with her hair up but today it was down and her bangs weren't off to the side but covering her forehead.

 

Sure usually you'd expect someone to dress fancy for stuff like this but Skylar was never the type of girl to wear anything girly/fancy. She was a total tomboy and everyone who knew who Skylar Wolfe was knew that and didn't mind it.

 

Looking around Skylar went ahead to look for her partner, he said over the phone he'd be here soon just before she arrived in the building so he should be here but she didn't see him at all. Sighing she soon felt strong arms wrap around her waist pulling her in close to their chest.

 

"Hey there stranger." Leon spoke.  
"Leon! Jeez don't do that!" Skylar replied, smacking his chest lightly with a small smile.  
"Sorry, but you do look beautiful." Leon replied.  
"Thanks, you sure look handsome yourself." Skylar replied.

 

Leon wore a nice looking suit in which made Skylar laugh at the sight, yes he was handsome but it wasn't something she'd expect to see on Leon. It looked like a monkey suit on him and she could see the uncomfortable feeling in his eyes.

 

"You look ridiculous." Skylar said, fixing his tie.  
"It feels weird to wear it but oh well it's just one day." Leon sighed.  
"I never understood why people would buy fancy cloths for one night only." Skylar shrugged.  
"Well you look comfortable and beautiful." Leon comments.  
"Well...I don't have to much of things fancy, this is the closest thing." Skylar says.

 

It was very rare to see Skylar in a dress no less, usually she was seen in sweats, jeans, leggings. So this was much different but in Leon's eyes it was rather cute that she added a Santa hat to wear, kissing her forehead Leon held out his arm for her to take.

 

"Shall we go have something to eat?" Leon asked.  
"Sure thing, partner." Skylar smiled, looping her arm with his.

 

Leon lead her to one of the tables that didn't have many people sitting around it and for a moment they chatted about daily things and later they went to go pick out what they would like to eat for the Christmas dinner that was set out on the big tables.

 

After filling her plate Skylar walked with Leon who soon finished himself and went back to their table, sitting down and began to eat. Skylar couldn't really remember how many Christmas's that she spent with Leon. Ever since Raccoon, Leon, had made it his 'job' to celebrate any holiday with her since she didn't have anyone anymore.

 

She was very thankful for that, he even went as far as to bring her to meet his family one year to celebrate it all and now they were speaking about going there as a couple finally. Skylar wondered how his family would react to it.

 

"This year for Christmas my family wants you to come with me there." Leon says.  
"Really? They like me?" Skylar asked.  
"Yeah why are you asking?" Leon asked.  
"Well...for a while now I thought it was to make me feel welcome and that they kind of felt bad for me since my family is all gone." Skylar explained.  
"Are you kidding? Of course they like you, heck they will like you even more when we finally announce that were dating...to be honest my mother was pushing me to ask you out." Leon laughed at the end.

 

Skylar giggled, it was true when she went to his families home and she met his mother who was a wonderful women she could tell that her son and his 'partner' harbored feelings for one another, that they needed a push to confess. Boy would she be happy to know they finally confessed and are dating.

 

"Yeah your mother will be happy for sure, she even once told me to confess if you wouldn't." Skylar says.  
"She did?" Leon asked.  
"Yup! A few years ago she pulled me aside, told me she could see how much I loved you and wanted me to say something. At the time I was nervous and shy but damn that woman could tell." Skylar smiled.  
"Yeah my mom has always been that way, easy with noticing when her son is in love or when a girl is as well." Leon smiled.  
"I guess it won't be so bad to go there this year and finally tell her." Skylar smiled.  
"So after today I can get our plane tickets?" Leon asked.  
"Yes, you sure can." Skylar smiled.

 

Leon smiled and leaned over kissing his girlfriend on the lips, this was perfect and it would actually be a cute Christmas gift to his family to introduce her as his girlfriend now rather then his 'partner' like she has been known for a few years now.

 

**Small Time Skip**

 

As Christmas music was being played in the background a couple of people were dancing, not something again Skylar was used to but when Leon offered a dance with her she had to accept since she didn't want to look bad.

 

Leon though knew his girlfriend well and went they stood with people around them he gently picked her up slightly and placed her feet on top of his, this made Skylar feel embarrassed but Leon just smiled at her. It didn't matter to him if she knew how to dance or not he could do something like this anytime.

 

"Relax, no one will see since were in the middle of everyone." Leon told her.  
"O-Okay.." Skylar nodded.

 

As the music went on, Leon and Skylar continued to dance with one another as others did around them, looking into one another eyes as they smiled at one another with such love and care. This year was like a dream for Skylar, she had the man of her dreams, this night was perfect. Call it sappy but Skylar was the happiest ever.

 

When the song ended Skylar stepped off his feet and held his hand, nodding her head towards the belconey to get some fresh air. With a nod Leon laced his fingers with Skylar and lead her out, it was snowing and some of it fell on Leon's hair making her laughed.

 

"I love you, Skye." Leon says.  
"I love you too, Leon." Skylar replied.

 

Above them where the doors to the inside were was a mistletoe, noticing it made Skylar laughed but blush when Leon looked back at her after taking a minute to stare at it, giving her a side smirk when he knew what it meant he cupped her cheek with his hand leaning down and pressed a passionate kiss to Skylar's lips.

 

Well this Christmas party was much better then Skylar had thought, the others were the years where she was just his partner, now she was his girlfriend.


	24. Chapter 23

**Elsewhere In The Facility**

 

James Wolfe watched the video feed he and Dr. Issac's was looking at, he noticed his daughter was one of the people within the group and looked towards his partner. A smirk was on Issac's face when he saw both women had arrived.  
Good...this was looking to be more easier then he thought.

 

"Welcome home, girls." Issac's grinned.  
"So that's what she looks like now..." James muttered.  
"You really haven't kept in contact with her I assume?" Issac's asked.  
"No after I left I cut all ties with them, but I did promise you her and from what I can tell she's still infected no?" James told.  
"Indeed she is, looks like the government wanted her to use the abilities we given her to get rid of most of us...she and Project Alice were successful but we got bigger plans for them." Issac's smirked.

 

James looked back at the screen where the video froze and was showing his daughter, the very girl who he allowed get into the hands of Umbrella. He did find her himself and did come up with the plan to kidnap her to see if his theory was right - if she could bond with the virus and she did.

 

She was perfect for him to overthrow Umbrella and try to start a world were he could take over and have her as his right hand.

 

'It'll be a father-daughter team...your brother wasn't much on that since he didn't survive the Raccoon City infection, but you did my dear. So it's perfect.' James thought, smirk on his face.

 

**With The Others**

 

At the moment Skylar was bleeding rage and revenge, so her father completely allowed everything that happened to her? He turned a blind eye to the fact thousands of people died to his disgusting plans? Hell no she's ending this!

 

It was clear this women was seething rage as anything that came in their path or pretty much hers she killed off rather quickly, but like everyone she was blinded by it as one zombie managed to jump on her and nearly bit her if it wasn't for Leon shooting it in the head.

 

"Stop this Skye! You'll get yourself killed if you keep going on like this!" Leon says.  
"Your not in my shoes Leon! My father helped the bastards kidnap me! I'm a freak because of him!" Skylar says back.  
"Your not a freak Skylar, we all get it that your angry. Leon is just as angry as you but we all can't go in blindly or we can die." Claire says, resting her hand on Skylar's shoulder.  
"Right sorry...I lost it when my father was mentioned, he left us all alone so suddenly and my mother was always either lonely or crying alone...she didn't know but my brother and I would hear her at odd times...I guess through out the years so much hate build up that it finally let out..." Skylar frowned.  
"It's understandable that your like this, but let's make sure to do all this together now." Alice smiled a bit.

 

Nodding she smiled at everyone with her, she was glad to have these people here for her if it was just her she'd be dead by now. Thankfully her friends were able to calm her down but it was still noticed that in her blue eyes she held anger and hatred still..nothing new but at least she was now able to think better before she acted.

 

"Let's just go confront these bastards and end this." Skylar said.  
"Agreed." Alice nods.

 

And with that the group trended on again, finding a crawl space that was rather large for one they all carefully crawled in slowly one after another. Alice went first then Skylar, Leon, Claire and the others behind them but when they tried to get further all the lights turned on, looking around Skylar sighed.

 

"Let's move, we don't have much time left." Alice said.

 

But just after that Alice, Skylar and Claire fell through some sort of a secret door, both Skylar and Claire ended up in a bloody box both girls saw one another and sent worried looks as Alice was the one in the room full of blood and dead bodies.

 

Suddenly something slammed into the glass beside her, screaming at the sudden appearance it was a new B.O.W - Bloodshot. It kept slamming in the window trying to break it in order to get at Skylar, this made her back up behind her where pretty much fresh blood must've been in.

 

"Skylar!" Alice shouts.

 

And thus started the fight she got with the B.O.W, she started shooting at it due to it's hands cracking the glass between itself and Skylar. While she distracted it Skylar tried to find a way out of here in which later she and Claire both got out in time.

 

But no thanks to being trapped in that bloody box now whose ever blood it was covered her green rolled up sleeve shirt, then again during all this she did get some cuts and dirt on her. The cuts she substantiated was more so on her collar-bone, small cut on her lip then one on her eyebrow.

 

She lost her jacket and scarf when everything went down, pretty much when one of the undead had grabbed her she did some quick thinking and ditched her jacket even though it was her favorite. It was just a damn jacket replaceable, her life?

Nope not replaceable.

 

"You alright?" Claire asked.  
"I'm fine, startled yes but fine. Though it's Alice we should worry about." Skylar says.

 

Nodding at one another they go to find where Alice is, seeing her laying on the ground where the now dead B.O.W - Bloodshot is laying across from her.

 

"You alright, Alice?" Skylar asked.  
"Yeah...let's go get this bastard." Alice replied.  
"You and Claire deal with Issac's...leave my father to me." Skylar says.  
"You sure?" Alice asked.  
"I need to do this...I need answers and if there not good then well I'll have no choice but to kill him." Skylar sighed.  
"Alright let's go finish this." Claire agrees.

 

And with that they set off to find a way out of this damn killer room.

 

**With The Guys**

 

Leon was worried about his girlfriend she was one moment beside him the next gone, it was like that mission in Russia all over again. But it was different this time this place was full of B.O.W's and somewhere in this damn building was Skylar's father - James Wolfe.

 

The man abandoned her, set her up to get kidnapped then allows Umbrella to use her as a test subject..it was no wonder Skylar hated the man. Hell even Leon hated the guy for what he did to his girlfriend.

 

"Where are the girls?" One asked.  
"Somewhere but let's try to find them." Leon sighed.  
"Relax lover boy, we'll find your girlfriend." Another says.

 

Leon chucked as he shook his head and he along with the others had left the place going on with the mission to look for the girls who dissapeared due to this place, so with that in mind they took it extra careful where they went.

 

**Back With The Girls**

 

Alice, Claire and Skylar were going through different parts of the place, much later they entered a big room where Issac's and James were. Skylar glared at her father as he turned around looking at her.

 

"Hello dear." James says.  
"You don't get to call me that." Skylar scoffed.  
"Welcome home, Alice, Skylar." Issac's smirked.  
"Not much of a home welcoming." Alice replied.  
"Did you like your welcoming committee?" James asked.  
"Wasn't much of a welcoming, try better next time...then again you never were good with anything like that." Skylar mocked.

 

More words were exchanged between the two but later it turned into a fight, not one where they were screaming at one another but an actual fight, fists were thrown at one another and Skylar didn't back down. Her hatred for this man fueld her drive to fight him, she didn't consider this man her father anymore he made her suffer for so long that she wanted to end it tonight.

 

With Alice and Claire being busy fighting Isaac's, Skylar was kicked into another room behind her in which the wall broke from the impact of her back hitting it. Groaning as she laid there her father - James walked in the room frowning at her.

 

"Why are you refusing to listen? I wanted to do this together! Your mother and brother failed to meet my expectations....but you, you made the virus evolve within you, you bonded with it at a high level. You became my greatest creation!" James says.  
"You became a greedy old fool, when power was in your grasp you chose that instead of your own family! Power was all you cared about and once you got it you ran for the hills! Used your family as test subjects and murdered your wife and son!! You put me through hell!!" Skylar shouted.  
"No...I saved you." James shook his head.  
"I spent my whole life in pain because of you! I suffered so much all because my father wanted power! I lost everything!" Skylar shot back.  
"You survived a town full of undead and you got the skills I need to rule the world, think about it....father-daughter partnership." James continued.

 

James wasn't listening to Skylar's rants, his mind was so focused on 'ruling' the world together with his daughter that his judgment wasn't able to see clearly. And so after a moment the fight started again in which all this fighting allowed some of the undead within the building to come out.

 

The Red Queen must've done this as Skylar quickly killed any around her before attacking her father again, when the doors all around them opened more undead arrived and so the father and daughter put their fight on hold to get out of this alive. Getting tired of this and wanting her father to pay for all his horrible acts she noticed the opened door and ran out of the room.

 

"Skylar!" James shouted.  
"It's time you knew what they felt.....father." Skylar stated coldly.

 

Pressing the button on the wall beside the door it slid close just as James was running towards it, the small window let Skylar see her own father getting eaten alive by the zombies within that room, even though he was the cause of the girl who was 18 years old at the time to lose everything she still shed a tear, it rolled down her cheek as she closed her eyes for a moment before taking a deep breath, letting it out then walked away.

 

Her mother and brother...and everyone in Raccoon City could rest easy. But now she had to help Alice with facing Issac's and getting the cure to go airborne, they didn't have much time left as Skylar checked the watch on her wrist.

 

"Not much time left...we gotta hurry.." Skylar mumbled.


	25. Chapter 24

||A/N: One more chapter coming up, but it will be like a few years later type of thing...it's already written since it was one of those 'special' chapters but I'm gonna make it as the last chapter for this story..hope you like this chapter and thanks for those who followed this story from start to finish!! I loved writing this story a lot!!||

 

Still shaken from watching her own father die and letting it happen Skylar stopped as she noticed The Red Queen standing there where she was about to turn, sighing she crouched down and glared at the AI.

 

"What is it now?" Skylar asked.  
"You survived the trap I set out for James Wolfe, as expected." Red Queen says.  
"So that was you that unlocked all those doors?" Skylar asked.  
"Yes, but you and the other's don't have much time left you must get the cure out before Issac's arrives." Red Queen states.  
"What?...But Alice is fighting him now." Skylar said, confused.  
"No he is nothing but a clone, the real Issac's died in Raccoon City but these two are his clones. As is Alice, she is the clone of the women who's father created The Umbrella Company." Red Queen says.

 

Alice was a clone? Well to be honest that didn't bother Skylar at all, she considered the girl as a sister despite it all. Besides it wasn't like she had it worse with the fact that Skylar's father helped this place get more power and victims....but if she was being real with this Alice suffered lots more as her whole life was all around Umbrella.

 

"That doesn't change anything for you...does it Agent Wolfe?" Red Queen asks.  
"Not a damn thing, she's still like a sister to me." Skylar replied.  
"I realize now that you and her were always made to take down Umbrella once and for all." Red Queen tells.  
"Ever since Raccoon I was going to make sure this place was nothing more then a pile of dust." Skylar says.

 

Once the AI left Skylar sighed as she stood up to her feet, the hallway she was in was covered in blood, bodies of the undead were laying around and some parts of the wall and roof were torn up. Whatever did this Skylar wasn't wanting to find out so she quickly left.

 

**With Leon**

 

This place was like a maze, they had to kill a few undead that they ran into but continued on, when Leon started to hear footsteps he held up his fist, silently telling the men behind him to stop. He lost a few more so it was just the three of them.

 

"You hear that?" Leon asked.  
"Yeah...know what it is?" One asked.  
"Not sure but I don't like the surprises so keep your guard up." Another says.

 

When the footsteps got closer the three men stood side by side with their guns raised, ready to shoot whatever it could be. But what shocked Leon and the two other guys was that it was a tired and worn out Skylar who they have been looking for.

 

"Skye!" Leon smiled.  
"Leon...." Skylar sighed.  
"You look like shit...." One guy chuckled.  
"Well when you went through what I just did, you would too." Skylar shook her head with a smile.  
"Is Alice and Claire with you?" One asked.  
"No they fought with Issac's...not sure where they are but we need to find them and get the hell out of here." Skylar replied.

 

Not wasting anymore time the four of them rushed down a hall way and soon or later found them, Claire was wounded but it wasn't anything to bad so Skylar quickly tended to her ignoring her own wounds. The guys worked as a look out in case they dared to have another surprise sneak up.

 

Alice on the other hand was trapped in the laser room where she fought with Issac's who before revealed to her she was the clone to - Alicia Marcus, telling her that since she was the women's clone it was that of cause the women held something that caused her to age quicker then people should.

 

During this time it gave Skylar to meet the women and it wasn't how she expected, Alicia was kind and caring to Skylar. She was understanding.

 

"You must be Skylar Wolfe, hello there sweetie." Alicia says.  
"Your the daughter of the founder of Umbrella huh?" Skylar asked.  
"Yes, I'm so sorry you suffered this much." Alicia frowns.  
"I'm sorry that this place is burning down...I know you never wanted the company to turn out like this." Skylar sighed.

 

Skylar couldn't blame this women, her father must've had his head on straight when the first attack happened and she sure as hell had that attitude as well. So Alicia wasn't to blame but she could tell the poor women blamed herself.

 

"I might not wanted this to happen but I understand that Umbrella must fall once and for all. So you must succeed in your mission." Alicia says.  
"Won't you come with?" Skylar asked.  
"No child, I wish to go down with the company. I don't want all this on my shoulders anymore." Alicia says.

 

Understanding this Skylar sighed and reluctantly agreed, standing up once Alice arrived with the cure in her hand she and everyone else went on the elevator to the surface. Skylar's body was ready to give out but she forced herself to stand up right.

 

Her conversation with Alicia sure brought some sort of comfort to her for some reason, maybe it was cause of the warm feeling she gave off it reminded her of the time with her mother. Looking at one another both Alice and Skylar nodded at one another rushing out once they arrived.

 

Everyone else rushed to a safer place, what shocked the two girls the most was when Issac's showed up, Skylar thought that The Red Queen was lying but she was telling the truth. But things quickly changed when zombies started to eat away at him.

 

"Alice now!" Skylar shouts.

 

Taking out the cure she slammed it on the rock beside her and the virus cure went airborne, Skylar didn't think it would work until the zombies that were running towards them started to fall down. It looked like a river of bodies as they all soon fell.

 

Both being so tired they fell down and had fallen unconscious, it wasn't until the sun came up and it was early morning did the two wake up. Skylar woke up in the arms of Leon as he had continually tried to wake her up.

 

"Leon..." Skylar whispered.  
"Oh thank goodness, Skylar your awake." Leon sighed in relief.  
"Did we do it?" Skylar asked.  
"Yeah, you both did it. You saved anyone else who would've been effected with this." Leon smiled.

 

In a lot of relief Skylar groaned as she got up, her wounds still hurt and her body was hurting, but she forced herself to keep going on and stood beside Alice who was speaking with The Red Queen.

 

"Alice, Skylar. You both are free of infection." Red Queen says.

 

Finally...Skylar was free from this virus that she some how bonded with it, she could be normal again and actually feel that way. Finally after years of being forced upon this of keeping that virus inside of her blood stream she.was.free.

 

Smiling she turned to Leon and hugged him, he laughed with her as he picked her up slightly and spun around with her in his arms. He could see that his girl was finally free and maybe just maybe now that she can start healing from this near decade of suffering she had dealt with.

 

"Finally...I'm free....I'm normal again." Skylar smiled, forehead resting on Leon's.  
"You were always normal to me, but I'm glad to see your not suffering anymore." Leon whispers.  
"You noticed?" Skylar asked.  
"I'm your boyfriend, of course I noticed. I knew you were trying to deal with it yourself but the times where you broke down was the moments I knew you needed me most. Your a strong women Skye...but I'm glad you seem to be healing from all this finally." Leon smiled.  
"Your sure something you know that?" Skylar laughed.  
"I love you, Skylar." Leon says.  
"I love you too, Leon." Skylar replies.

 

Smiling at one another Leon had cupped her cheek and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers Skylar kissed back. Pulling away after a moment Leon pulled her to his chest and held her, what interrupted them was something that The Red Queen had said.

 

"Agent Wolfe, I have something for you that Alicia had told me to give you." Red Queen says.  
"What? Something for me?" Skylar asked.  
"When she heard that your father James Wolfe, had a family she looked into it. As she searched she found out about Raccoon City and felt bad, so she had me look for something that she could maybe one day if she met you to help you with what you lost." Red Queen tells.

 

Not knowing what this was all about Skylar walked up beside Alice and allowed The Red Queen to show her what Alicia had found and wanted to give her.

 

"She found this old picture of you and your family, she knew how much they must've meant to you and asked me to give this to you." Red Queen states.

 

The device that held the image of The Red Queen changed and up came a picture that Skylar had missed seeing, it was a picture of her family. 18 year old Skylar hugging her older brother and her mother behind them with her hand on one of their shoulders smiling at the camera.

 

Skylar gasped when she saw it and covered her mouth with one hand, tears rolled down her cheeks as she silently stared at the picture. She had never seen their faces ever since that night in Raccoon City, it had been so long that she nearly forgotten them but that nice women Alicia had found this for her and gave her one picture she thought she lost forever.

 

Leon walked up behind her and rubbed her back with one of his hands as Alice placed her hand on Skylar's shoulder, later The Red Queen used the device that held all of the stuff in it to place her families picture in a chip where she could take for herself. Gently taking it she placed it in her pocket not wanting to lose it at all.

 

"This is yours, now that you are free of infection you can now start with your new life of being free." Red Queen states.  
"Thank you...I almost forgot their faces but this is more then I could ask for." Skylar cried.

 

Taking a deep breath she turned to face Leon and hugged him, crying on his shoulder. All the pain and suffering she went through finally broke out after she just finished looking at the picture of her mother and brother. As The Red Queen spoke more with Alice, it was Leon who comforted his girlfriend.

 

"You'll be fine, once we go home we can just sit down and relax." Leon whispered.  
"Yeah..." Skylar agreed.

 

Once everyone was finished here they found a way back to their cars that were hidden away from the city and everything else. Skylar sighed and had hugged both Claire and Alice promising one another to keep in contact for a time to hang out as a girls night.

 

Even though Skylar's life wouldn't be all normal she could finally feel like an actual normal agent, since she faced her past demons she could now focus on moving forward and getting on with her life. Sure it would be hard since she knew people in this world would never let go of the fact of greed to power and the virus Skylar held hope one day it would all end finally.

 

"Let's go home, Skye." Leon said.  
"I'm ready for a nice long hot shower, and ordering takeout." Skylar sighed.

 

Leon chuckled with a shake of his head and followed his girlfriend to her car, sitting in the passenger seat as Skylar got in the drivers seat and soon had drove off they had made their way down the road and on their way home.

 

Today would mark the start of a new chapter of Skylar Wolfe's life, she knew it would be hard either way but she was ready to face anything. Espcially with Leon at her side she was ready for sure.


	26. Chapter 25 [End]

||A/N: I decided to post the final chapter now...after this I'm taking a small break from writing since I'll be thinking of ideas for the Prequel to this story...yes it involves the Raccoon City story. You'll be following a 18 year old Skylar Wolfe through that story and it will explain a bit as to how she came to be in this one!! Hope you enjoy and thanks for those who stayed from start to finish!~ Btw credit for the picture goes to the right owner.||

 

**Few Years Later**

 

Around this time Leon and Skylar had moved into a rather large apartment suite together, thanks to their paychecks their home looked beautiful. The building was a few minute drive from their work so it went well.

 

At the moment it was in the middle of the night and all lights in every apartment was shut off, proving that they were asleep..all but one room. The bathroom in Leon's and Skylar's room, the light was on and Skylar could be heard puking.

 

Leon woke up from his sleep as he heard his girlfriend puking in the toilet, getting up and out of bed he walked towards the bathroom, grabbing her hair to make sure she didn't get anything on it. His other hand rubbing her back as she let out last nights dinner.

 

"Was dinner bad?" Leon asked.  
"No...I think it's just a stomach bug." Skylar sighed.  
"Well we got a day off, how about in the morning we go to the doctors?" Leon asked.  
"Yeah...even though I hate doctors I guess that's the better option." Skylar sighed.

 

Helping Skylar to her feet he watched her brush her teeth again then splash some water on her face, using a small towel she wiped the extra water off placing it away. Leon slowly lead her back to the comfy bed, laying down himself he watched her get in bed with him and wrapped his arms around her kissing her forehead.

 

"Don't worry we'll figure out what's going on." Leon said.  
"I know." Skylar whispered.  
"Get some sleep, I'll wake up in the morning make your appointment and then make breakfast." Leon explained.  
"Thank you, sorry that I can't cook breakfast." Skylar said.  
"It's fine, I don't mind cooking breakfast for us this time." Leon chuckled.  
"Okay." Skylar agreed.  
"Now get some sleep." Leon said, kissing her forehead once more.

 

And with that the couple went to sleep.

 

**The Next Day**

 

As he said Leon had woken up, took a shower, called the doctors and got Skylar an appointment time then had started cooking breakfast. To make it light on her he made some scrambled eggs, toast and bacon.

 

Minutes later he heard the padding noises of footsteps in their room, smiling slightly he knew his girlfriend was up and placed the food on the two plates, putting them on the table was when he saw his girlfriend walk out freshly out of the shower and dressed in her usual cloths, buttoned up shirt and some skinny jeans.

 

"Looks good." Skylar smiled.  
"Glad you like it, in an hour is your appointment so eat up and well get ready for it. Don't worry about your car we'll take mine." Leon says.  
"Thanks for all this, Leon." Skylar smiled.  
"No problem, I just want my girl healthy...once we figure out what's going on we can get you all better." Leon replied.

 

As the two spoke about things for their morning conversations soon they placed the plates in the sink, grabbed their coats and headed to Leon's car. Getting in Leon drove to the doctors office. A place where Skylar hated but knew she had to go anyways.

 

On the way Skylar felt sick and leans back in her seat, not wanting to throw up in Leon's car she closed her eyes and groaned, Leon frowned and placed a hand on her thigh his thumb lightly stroking her leg in comfort.

 

"Take it easy, just relax." Leon said.

 

Once they did get there they both got out of the car, into the building. Sitting down Skylar rested her head on Leon's shoulder with her eyes closed as they waited for a few minutes, when she was called they both went into the room and soon a doctor walked in.

 

"Okay so what seems to be the problem?" The Doctor asked.  
"She's been throwing up, and were wondering if it's anything." Leon says.  
"Okay let's do some small tests to see what it is then we'll talk on what can be done." The Doctor says.  
"Alright." Skylar nods.

 

The test was that of a blood test, this time though Skylar wasn't afraid to give since she was virus free, ever since her last fight with Umbrella's last workers she was free of their grasp and with that the doctor soon went to check out what it would say.

 

"I wonder why she had to take my blood..." Skylar muttered.  
"I'm sure it's to see what's going on." Leon replied.  
"Yeah I hope it isn't anything bad." Skylar sighed.

 

Minutes later the doctor returned with a smile on her face, confused by this Leon and Skylar looked at one another then back at the doctor.

 

"What is it?" Skylar asked.  
"Well Miss. Wolfe, your are pregnant." The Doctor said.  
"I-I'm pregnant?" Skylar gasped.  
"Yes." The Doctor nodded.  
"Oh gosh this is amazing!" Skylar smiled.  
"Thank you." Leon smiled.  
"Here's a list of what you need to do to have a healthy pregnancy and birth...so congratulations." The Doctor smiled.

 

Taking the paper both Leon and Skylar walked out with smiles on their faces hand-in-hand, now this was a child they were going to make sure to keep alive. Their first one a few years ago was taken from them due to Umbrella but now they were given another chance to be parents.

 

On their way back home in Leon's car the couple were overjoyed, Skylar couldn't stop placing her hands over her stomach. A baby...her and Leon were having a baby! Oh finally they were having a wonderful happy ending. Happy tears rolled down her cheeks as she took in the joy of that in 9 months they would meet their first child.

 

"Were gonna make sure this kid lives, I don't want to go through another heartbreak of losing one again." Skylar said.  
"Same here, and I know you'll make a wonderful mother." Leon smiled.  
"And you'll make an amazing father." Skylar smiled back.

 

**5 Months Later**

 

Skylar started to show and well since it was her 5th month she was now on break from her agent job, Leon still worked but he made sure that someone was at least with Skylar since he became overprotective when it was announced she was pregnant.

 

But he was actually helpful since around this time discomfort came around a lot, her back would hurt whenever he was home he'd have to rub her back or place extra pillows. Leon also made sure she ate well to make sure his girlfriend and baby were both healthy.

 

When Leon got a few days off they decided to go to the doctors for Skylar's appointment to see how their baby was doing like they did every month, but this month was even more special as they were gonna see what gender their child would be.

 

Skylar was excited, as was Leon.

 

"What are you hoping it is?" Skylar asked.  
"Not sure...what about you?" Leon asked.  
"I'm hoping it's a boy, it'd be cute to see a mini Leon running around." Skylar laughed.  
"Really? What about a mini Skye?" Leon chuckled.  
"Well if it's a girl she'll have you wrapped around her finger in an instant." Skylar says.  
"Same with you if it's a boy." Leon laughed.

 

Skylar smiled as they took the elevator down, walking to Leon's car Skylar carefully got in and soon as Leon got in the drivers seat they set off to the doctors. As they got closer and closer Skylar was getting nervous and she took a deep breath before they got out of the car once they arrived.

 

"Hello there, you ready for your appointment to see what gender your baby is?" A doctor smiled.  
"Yes." Skylar nodded.  
"Follow me, and another doctor will be in shortly." The Doctor says.

 

Following the doctor Skylar laid down as Leon sat beside her, holding her hand as they waited, once the doctor arrived she greeted them with a smile and asked Skylar to pull up her shirt slightly to show her stomach. Putting some gel on her stomach she soon placed the device on to find where the baby was.

 

"Okay let's see what gender this little one is." The Doctor says.

 

On the screen they saw their baby for the first time and it made Skylar and Leon smile, on the screen their baby was sucking their thumb as they slept. Skylar voiced on how cute that was and Leon just chuckled. After a moment they were able to see what the gender is.

 

"Looks like your having a baby boy." The Doctor says.  
"A boy!" Skylar smiled.  
"Looks like you were right." Leon chuckled.  
"Want to hear the heart beat of your baby?" The Doctor asked.  
"Yes please." Leon and Skylar replied.

 

Much later the doctor was able to let them hear their babies hearth beat and it made Skylar tear up a bit, this was their baby...their little boy. Leon smiled and kissed Skylar, this was their little boy and well it looks like they will have to come up with boy names from now on.

 

"Thank you so much." Skylar says.  
"No problem, your five months along so you should be meeting this little boy soon." The Doctor says.  
"I can't wait." Leon smiles.

 

Laughs were in the room as Skylar cleaned her stomach up and rolled her shirt down, carefully getting up Leon helped her down off the table and with the pictures of their baby boy Leon and Skylar both left the doctors office and to Leon's car, on the way back home as Leon drove Skylar called Leon's family and told them the news.

 

Since they were overjoyed that Leon and Skylar were parents to be it was only fair to finally tell them that it would be a baby boy, of course Leon's mother was happy to know she was gonna have a grandson. She also told Skylar to make sure in the end she and the little boy was both healthy.

 

"Your mom is excited it's a boy." Skylar laughed.  
"Course she is, that's her grandson." Leon chuckled.  
"I can't wait to meet him." Skylar smiled, rubbing her stomach.

 

**4 Months Later**

 

Along with the months that passed her stomach grew and the kicks of their son continued, as much as she loved feeling her baby boy kick it sometimes hurt. She joked that 'yes this is indeed Leon's son', well due to his job and how good he was in fights while she was his partner before she got pregnant.

 

But since she was ready to give birth any moment Leon kindly asked for time off so that he could be there for his women when her water broke. And one day it did, finally after being a week over due she screamed out for Leon who was in the kitchen nearly starting to cook their dinner.

 

"LEON!! THE BABY IS COMING!!!" Skylar yelled.

 

Dropping everything Leon rushed to where he placed the bag, helped Skylar get ready and he himself he soon but carefully brought her down to the parking lot, into his car and drove rather quickly to the hospital. When he brought her inside he yelled that she was in labor.

 

Not minutes later she was taken away from him and rushed off, of course he had to get dressed into something else in order to help Skylar, and all through the hours she was in labor she yelled and cursed at him for putting her through this, she also was in every contraction was crushing his hand.

 

The Doctors would always chuckle at any insult she sent Leon's way, it was usually always what they heard when the women was in labor. Hours later Skylar who was sweating from all the pushing heard a baby cry and no more pain.

 

Their little boy was here, she did it.

 

Leon smiled when he saw their son, kissing Skylar's forehead he had tears in his eyes.

 

"He's beautiful, you did so great." Leon said.  
"Where....Where's our son." Skylar said, tired.  
"Right here miss. Congratulation." The Doctor smiled, placing the now clean boy on Skylar's chest.  
"Oh he's perfect..." Skylar cried but smiled as she held her boy.

 

Leon watched as Skylar held their son and he placed a hand on the little boy's head that was covered with a small green hat. He was leaning over her shoulder as they both stared at their son.

 

"What will you name this beautiful boy?" A Doctor asked.  
"Mason Kennedy." Skylar said.  
"We did agree to that." Leon chuckled.  
"I think it will fit him perfectly." Skylar smiled.

 

After that the doctors had cleaned everything up putting on a small blue hat over little Masons head and left the new parents to be to spend with their son, much later Leon's family arrived when Leon went to make a phone call to them as Skylar was feeding their son.

 

But this time Skylar was asleep and Mason was in Leon's arms, when they did arrive Leon was sitting on one of the chairs looking at his son, telling him everything he'd need to know about how much his parents love him and how happy they were that they finally could meet him.

 

As his family arrived he let little Mason meet them, even at one point let them hold the little boy, it was said that little Mason looked just like Leon but had Skylar's nice blue eyes. They talked in whisper to not wake up the new mother as she was greatly tired being in hours of labor.

 

"He's beautiful, Leon. I'm glad to finally have met little Mason." Leon's mother says.  
"Yeah, Skylar and I are glad he's finally here." Leon smiled.  
"Say...so your starting a family will you make this girl a Kennedy? Part of our family officially?" His mother asked.  
"I do plan to, I just need the right time to ask her." Leon smiled.

 

When he confirmed that he did indeed plan to propose to Skylar his family quietly were happy, things were going amazingly for the couple and they were beyond happy for them. But to keep it from Skylar they focused on little Mason who was passed back to his father to hold.

 

"I love you little man, welcome to the family Mason." Leon spoke to his son.

Fin~


End file.
